El Deseo de Shaoran
by The wings of sakura
Summary: Puede que este fic lo vuelva a hacer, porque no me gustaron como tomaron el rumbo las cosas. perdone las molestias.
1. Chapter 1

**El deseo de Shaoran**

**.-.-.-.-.Capitulo 1: _Deseo desconocido_.-.-.-.-.**

Advertencia: este fanfic tiene escenas lemon por lo que recomiendo que si no tienes edad suficiente u otras razones similares, te ordeno ¡¡¡QUE NO LO LEAS! Pero si quieres hazlo además no es tan explicito y no soy buena para estas cosas, es mi primer fic de este estilo, por favor entiendan si no es de su agrado, pero no solo tiene esas escenas y tratado de ponerle mucho amor para los amorosos(as)

En Tomoeda, después de atrapar la carta THE HOPE pasaron 7 años muy tranquilos, normales para el grupo de Sakura, todos ya van en la preparatoria de su hermano, van en Tercero medio por lo cual todos tienen 17, disculpen pero no se bien como son los cursos allá, creo que llega hasta tercero medio, Sakura es lógico, Tomoyo, Shaoran, Eriol, Yamasaki, Chiharu, Rika, Naoko, Kaho Misuki y hasta el profesor Terada, Shaoran después de 1 año de atrapar la ultima carta, fue a Hong Kong para arreglar unas cosas con su familia, volvió a Japón y talvez se quedara para siempre, Tomoyo sigue grabando películas con Sakura y diseñándole trajes y andando con su cámara de grabar por doquier, ahora ellas están en la sala de videos la obra que hizo Tomoyo hace dos días atrás, ósea otra película más

Signos: lo que esta entre son lo que hacen o como se ponen, lo que está en ( ) son los pensamientos, lo que esta entre es cuando hablan bajo, lo que esta en, es lo que digo yo, la autora, ahora de vuelta a la historia

En la sala de video

Sakura: por el poder de las estrellas, te ordeno que desaparezcas

Eriol: noooooooo

Sakura: todo ha vuelto a la normalidad, sonriendo y haciendo una figura de amor y paz con los dedos

The End

Sakura: hoe, frase que siempre dice Sakura, en Version japonesa

Tomoyo: estuvo maravilloso Sakura-chan, juntando sus manos con estrellitas en los ojos, como siempre

Sakura: no es para tanto nnU

Tomoyo: cada vez lo haces mejor

Se van de la sala dejando el video puesto

Tomoyo: kawaii hermoso o lindo, Sakura-chan

Sakura: nunca cambiaras Tomoyo nnU

Tomoyo: un recuerdo llega a su mente y se detiene

Sakura: ¿te preocupa Eriol?

Tomoyo: ¿tanto se me nota?

Sakura: tienes que confesarte Tomoyo, tienes que ser fuerte

Tomoyo: por mi culpa, el salio lastimado por defenderme

En la película, Sakura estaba algo enferma y la carta THE FIREY se descontrolo, ataco para todos lados y a Tomoyo pero Eriol salto a defenderla y callo en fuego en su espalda

Sakura: ve hoy a su casa, necesita un poco de compañía, Nakuru consiguió un trabajo con mi hermano y Yukito-san en el hospital

Touya y Yukito son doctores, Nakuru enfermera, pero como siempre Touya y Yukito aun trabajan en varios lugares pero se concentran más en lo medicinal Fujitaka el papá de Sakura sigue dando clases en la universidad

Sakura: ve a visitarlo, ve tu sola y habla con el

Tomoyo: ¿segura que no quieres venir?

Sakura: tienes que hacerlo tu sola, yo te estaré apoyando

Tomoyo: ¡oh no!

Sakura: ¿que pasa Tomoyo-chan?

Tomoyo: la película, se quedo allá, tal vez ahora mientras hablamos alguien la este viendo

Persona: viendo el video, sus ojos

Shaoran en película: ¡cuidado!

Sakura: ¡si!

Persona: su voz, su figura…todo

Sakura: abre la puerta, Tomoyo-chan, alguien ya…

Tomoyo: oh no

Persona: gira la cabeza, con voz baja, es hermosa

Sakura: hoe

Tomoyo: prende la luz

Shaoran: soy yo, no se preocupen, no hubiera dejado que nadie entrara

Sakura: gracias Shaoran, le sonríe con sus sonrisas típicas

Shaoran: se sonroja

Sakura ha cambiado, se ve más grande y su cuerpo ya esta mejor formado, aunque sigue siendo la misma niña despistada, retrasona de siempre, le creció un poco más el cabello, pero no mucho, hasta un poco más debajo de la costilla, la verdad le creció bastante, Tomoyo sigue igual que siempre y su figura ha cambiado y se ha vuelto mucho más hermosa igual que Sakura, Shaoran ha crecido mucho, mismo corte de cabello, un gran físico, muy alto y muy guapo y tierno, en especial con Sakura, cada vez que le sonríe, esa sonrisa es de las tiernas que ponía en la película dos y en el ultimo capitulo

Shaoran: le sonríe

Sakura: hoe, cada vez que le sonríe así ella se derrite, S-Shaoran vamos al salón, ya van a tocar, se va

Shaoran: la mira

Pum-Pum-Pum-el corazón de Shaoran es un poco agitado sin saber el porque

Shaoran: otra vez esta sensación

En el recreo

Shaoran: se sienta bajo un árbol de cerezo, Sakura…lo único que se me viene a la mente eres tu, cada cara tuya es hermosa, te quiero tanto…tanto, cierra sus ojos, Sakura

Sakura: (sabia que estaba aquí, sentí que estaba aquí), se sienta a su lado y también cierra sus ojos

Shaoran: se da cuenta y abre los ojos, pero no se sorprende, solo se le queda mirándola

Caen los pétalos que juegan con una pequeña brisa que también juegan con los hermosos cabellos de Sakura haciendo juego con su cara

Shaoran: (¿estará dormida?)

Pum-Pum-Pum

Shaoran: (de nuevo esa sensación, ¿que es, por que me pasa?), la abraza atrayéndola hacia su pecho, (quiero sentirte cerca de mi)

Sakura: Shaoran…

Shaoran: la suelta un poco y la mira a los ojos

Sakura: ¿Shaoran?

Shaoran: se acerca lentamente y le da un tierno beso

Sakura: sonrojada

Shaoran: va deslizando las manos, más abajo, un poco más hasta llegar cerca del pecho de Sakura hasta que se da cuenta y unos cuantos pensamientos hay en su cabeza, (maldición, ¿¡que estaba a punto de hacer, soy un idiota y sucio, en plena preparatoria, ¿que diablos me pasa?), suelta a Sakura y sale corriendo, ¿Por qué, por que?

Sakura: ¡Shaoran!

Más lejos, en un árbol Shaoran esta sentado en una rama

Shaoran: me siento confundido, fue como cuando hice ese oso, iba corriendo confundido por pensar en ella, el Yukito se quedo con mi oso, me fui corriendo, hasta verla ahí, viendo algo que se había alejado con su oso en la mano, me eché a correr hasta encontrar a Yue que me devolvió el oso y me explico porque me sentía atraído por el, siento la misma confusión, la quiero mucho en verdad la quiero mucho pero siento que…algo me falta para quedar satisfecho

Yamasaki: oh Li-kun, aquí abajo

Shaoran: mira a Yamasaki, hola Yamasaki-san

Yamasaki: sentado en un árbol con flores de Sakura

Shaoran: (Sakura…)

Yamasaki: ¿sabias que estos árboles podían hablar, es que en los años de la edad media bla, bla, bla los pingüinos bla, bla

Shaoran: jejeje, nunca cambia nnU

Unos minutos después de que Yamasaki se fue

Sakura: ¡Shaoran te encontré!

Shaoran: mira para abajo y le sonríe, Sakura

Sakura: hoe…kawaii

Shaoran: recordó lo anterior, ¿que pasa?

Sakura: es que antes saliste corriendo como si nada y me dejaste ahí

Shaoran: disculpa es que, quería ir al baño y no aguantaba más

Sakura: se Rie

Shaoran: no te rías

Sakura: se sube al árbol, aquí estoy

Shaoran: lindo día, ¿no, comentario estupido

Sakura: si esta muy lindo

Silencio, siguen siendo igual que antes --

Sakura: se acurruca en su pecho

Shaoran: la rodea con un abrazo

Pum-Pum-Pum

Sakura: tu corazón de nuevo esta agitado, cuando me abrazaste antes, también tu corazón estaba agitado, ¿estas enfermo?

Shaoran: estoy bien, no te preocupes nnU

Sakura: que bien, yo…

Ding-Dong

Shaoran: hay que ir a clases, se baja del árbol, ven yo te atrapare

Sakura: se tira en los brazos de Shaoran

Shaoran: la suelta, ¿estas bien?

Sakura: si estoy contigo siempre estaré bien, le sonríe y se va corriendo

Shaoran: mira como se aleja y se queda en sus pensamientos

Sakura: aparece en frente de el, vamonos, lo toma de la mano y se va corriendo con el

Shaoran: (no me di cuenta que se acercó tan rápido, estoy un poco distraído)

En la clase, Shaoran ha estado pensando todo el rato en lo que estuvo a punto de hacer

Shaoran: (no soporto más, no encuentro respuesta, me voy), se levanta arregla sus cosas y se va

Pam-sonido de la puerta al cerrar

Terada: Li, vuelva ahora

Pero ya se había ido

Sakura: voy a buscarlo, se levanta y sale del salón

Tomoyo: Li-kun…

En la entrada

Sakura: ¡Shaoran espera, ¿adonde vas!

No hay respuesta, por alguna extraña razón el portón del colegio estaba abierto

Sakura: ¡Shaoran!

Shaoran: sigue caminando y pensando

Sakura: se detiene, Shaoran

En el parque pingüino

Shaoran: ¿por que salí así como así del lugar, ahora me doy cuenta, vaya que estoy distraído, pensaba que era la hora de irse…aun no encuentro la respuesta

Mujer con una capa que le cubre la cara: yo puedo responderte a tus preguntas

Shaoran: ¿Quién eres, una adivina?

Mujer: algo así, le pasa un revista, quizás le encuentres respuestas a tus problemas

Shaoran: lo toma y lo lee, un deseo

Mujer: no te preocupes, es gratis, que tengas un buen día, se va

Shaoran: hace tiempo que no leo, no es muy largo pero era gratis, se va a su casa

_**Continuara…**_

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Notas de la autora: hola a todos, este es mi primer fanfic que hecho y publico, como dice el titulo esto se trata más de Shaoran que Sakura, pero igual hay partes de S+S, quería hacer uno de Shaoran, porque todo los que he leído, son más de Sakura, sin ofender a los que los escribieron porque les quedaron muy buenos, espero que sigan leyendo, me esforzaré para que no sea tan corto pero tampoco tan largo…quejas, comentarios, ideas, como dije envíenlo a OR Review

Avances: Shaoran descubre lo que pasa con el, pero…algo inconveniente pasa…Sakura se queda a dormir a su casa, después Shaoran pierde un poco el control, jejeje , eso es todo para que sepan a lo que me refiero o ya deben saber, hasta luego nn

_The Wings of Sakura_


	2. Chapter 2

**.-.-.-.-.Capitulo 2: _Problemas para Shaoran, el secreto descubierto_.-.-.-.-.**

En casa de Shaoran

Shaoran: comienza a leer encima de su cama, cuando el hombre llega a cierto punto de su madurez, un deseo crece, solo si el ya ama a alguien con todo todito, si esa persona fuera la que más ama en su vida, un deseo crece, este deseo es…, lee en su mente

¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

Más rato

Shaoran: se despierta porque se desmayo, ¿donde estoy, es verdad, he leído eso y…

¡¡¡AAAAAHHHHH!

Más rato, ha pasado lo mismo

Voz femenina: ¡Shaoran, despierta Shaoran!

Shaoran: abre los ojos lentamente y encuentra el rostro de Sakura muy cerca, se aleja arrastrándose lo más rápido que puede hasta llegar a la pared, no me asustes así

Sakura: disculpa pero me tenias preocupada, después de la escuela, vine aquí cuando estaba en la puerta apunto de tocar, gritaste y me asuste, por lo menos la puerta estaba abierta

Shaoran: ya veo

Sakura: ¿que es eso, señalando el lugar donde esta la revista

Shaoran: (¡oh no, ¿que hago!)

Sakura: se levanta y lo ve

Shaoran: se cubre la cabeza con las manos, (¿que me hará, que me hará?)

Sakura: le da un beso en la mejilla, eres muy tierno, tienes un foto mía y una de ti, se va a hacer té

Shaoran: estaba viendo la foto de ella, que bien que no se fijo en la revista

Sakura: ¿que revista?

Shaoran: ¡no me asustes de esa manera, vamos a cenar, se la lleva a rastras

Más rato

Sakura: mmm, Shaoran tu cocinas de maravillas, por cierto, ¿estas viviendo solo?

Shaoran: si, hace unos días Wei se fue

Sakura: oh, pero yo vendré contigo todos los días, para hacerte compañía, ¿puedes quedarte en mi casa?

Pum-Pum-Pum

Shaoran: como tomate, no lo creo, aquí estoy bien, tenerte como visita es más que suficiente, te quiero mucho y quererte nunca me hará sentir solo, además tu hermano se volverá loco

Sakura: con unas rayitas azules en la cabeza, t-tiene razón, como la otra vez, solo habías venido a cenar y casi te hecha a patadas

Shaoran: si, (Sakura es muy inocente, aunque estemos solos en la misma casa, de noche, no le importa porque su mente no sabe lo que he leído), la mira, (¿Por qué leí eso, que hago, es verdad lo que dice, en realidad ese es mi deseo por ella, pero no puedo, tengo que resistir, ¡resistiré!)

Sakura: es verdad, hoy te he visto muy pensativo, ¿pasa algo?

Shaoran: es que…tengo sueño, si mucho, mucho sueño nnU jejejeje

Sakura: nnU, y-ya veo mmm…ve a dormir, dormiremos juntos

Shaoran: ¿q-q-q-que?

Sakura: llamare a mi casa para avisar, agarra el teléfono

Shaoran: aprieta el botón de colgar, no

Sakura: ¿Por qué?

Shaoran: no creo que te dejen, pensarían cualquier cosa, en especial tu hermano, estoy seguro de que estallaría de rabia si supiera lo que dijiste

Sakura: pero hoy esta de guardia, mi papá esta en una excavación y no volverá hasta pasado mañana

Shaoran: (no puedo decirle que se vaya, no puedo dejarla sola)

Sakura: bajando la mirada, me dijeron que me quedara en casa de Tomoyo, pero quiero quedarme contigo, si no quieres dímelo y me iré, le muestra una sonrisa falsa

Shaoran: (por favor que este deseo se controle), la abraza, puedes quedarte conmigo

Sakura: le corresponde el abrazo, gracias

Más rato

Shaoran: ponte esta polera y este pantalón corto, es verano, puedes bañarte si quieres, ve a al habitación de que era de Meilin, ahí hay un baño

Sakura: aunque ya traía mis cosas y ropa aun así voy a ponerme tu ropa, huele a Shaoran n/n, va a cambiarse a la otra habitación

Shaoran: se sienta en la cama y se cambia, va a ver a la otra habitación, (dejo la puerta abierta, tal vez ya se durmió, aun esta la luz encendida, ve por lo poco que esta abierta la puerta

Pum-Pum-Pum esta vez con más fuerza

Shaoran: ve como se esta poniendo la ropa

Shaoran solo puede verle la espalda, ya que Sakura esta para el otro lado, tiene puesta la parte de abajo, ahora se esta secando el cuerpo por el baño que se dio

Shaoran: (vete Shaoran, se fuerte Shaoran, ¡no seas un imbécil!)

Sakura: no alcanzo la espalda

Shaoran: yo quiero, (¿que diablos estoy diciendo?), se levanta y corre a su habitación pero se cae

Sakura: se asusta y se pone la polera, Shaoran

Shaoran: (oh no), se levanta lo más rápido, se va a su pieza y junta la puerta

Sakura: se acerca a la habitación de Shao, ¿Shaoran?

Shaoran: se tira en la cama y se pone el libro de antes en la cara

Ese libro, es una farsa, la cubierta se salio pero lo que decía antes, es verdad, las otras paginas son mangas cortos

Sakura: abre la puerta lentamente, ¿estas despierto, Shaoran?

Shaoran: con el libro en la cara, si

Sakura: ¿estabas tú cerca de la habitación?

Shaoran: he estado todo el rato leyendo

Sakura: ah, buenas noches, cierra la puerta

Shaoran: suspira, por poco, seguiré leyendo esto, me comprare los siguientes volúmenes, se llama…Karekano…genial, que problemático e inteligente este Souchirou, un ser perfecto sin problemas como los míos T.T

Más rato, más o menos a las una de la mañana

Shaoran: no puedo dormir, lo único que se me viene a la cabeza es la imagen de Sakura, la de ahora y la de antes

Sakura: abre la puerta muy velozmente y salta encima de Shaoran abrazándolo con sus brazos por el cuello

Shaoran: ¡Sa-Sa-Sa-Sakura!

Sakura: ¡tengo miedo, no puedo quitarme de la cabeza que puede haber un fantasma, por el ruido que escuche antes T-T!

Shaoran: aquí no hay fantasmas, ¿crees que dejaría que durmieras sola si hubiera un fantasma, no, ni en un millón de años, siempre te protegeré, le sonríe tiernamente

Sakura: gracias, aun así, ¿puedo quedarme contigo, sonrojada

Shaoran: como tomate, eh-eh-eh-de acuerdo

Sakura: se levanta y se pone al lado de Shaoran

Shaoran: buenas noches, se gira para el otro lado, la luz ya estaba apagada

Sakura: Shaoran, ¿no me vas a dar en beso de buenas noches?

Shaoran: (no lo hagas más difícil), se de vuelta y la mira

Sakura: lo mira

Shaoran: (¡¿que me pasa, no puedo controlar mi cuerpo, ¿tan grande es mi deseo!), le agarra el hombro y la acerca a el

Sakura: nunca habías actuado tan directamente

Shaoran: es que no hay nada que nos moleste, la acerca a el y la besa por un largo rato y la toma del hombro y va bajando su mano

Sakura: cierra los ojos y se deja llevar

Shaoran: la agarra de la cintura y la acerca hacia el, sin separar ningún segundo sus labios con los de ella solo se separan para tomar aire, le acaricia el cabello y con la otra mano su espalda, (no quiero separarme de ella…)

Sakura y Shaoran: (nunca)

Shaoran: la suelta y le sonríe, (que bien que pude controlar mi cuerpo otra vez)

Sakura: le sonríe y lo abraza

Shaoran: buenas noches, cierra sus ojos

Sakura: buenas noches mi querido Shaoran, se duerme

Más rato

Sakura: ya dormida

Shaoran: (aun así no puedo dormir), se levanta y sale al balcón, también tengo sueño, siento una energía, ¡ah, se cae

Unos segundos después

Shaoran: se levanta pero ahora esta poseído, (¿que paso?), se dirige a Sakura, (¡mi cuerpo se mueve por si solo!), se saca su polera, (¡detente!), se sube a la cama y se pone encima de Sakura, (¡detente ahora, Sakura!)

Sakura: se despierta, ¿Shaoran, que haces?

Shaoran: comienza a besarla sin parar

Sakura: Sha…o…ran

Shaoran: (¡detente, por favor detente!), sus ojos vuelven a su color, uf, uf, uf, uf

Sakura: Shaoran

Shaoran: (¡maldición!), se quita encima de ella, se sienta en un lado de la cama poniéndose las manos en la cara

Sakura: se acerca a el, ¿Shaoran?

Shaoran: no te acerques, dándole la espalda, estoy bien, eso solo que…tenía una pesadilla y a veces las interpreto con mi cuerpo, lo siento, le muestra una sonrisa falsa, no lo volveré hacer, duerme tranquila, se acuesta mirando al lado opuesta al de Sakura

Sakura: bajando la mirada, si, se acuesta y se duerme

Shaoran: (¿que me pasa, no puedo seguir así, no puedo ponerla en riesgo, tengo que aguantar, resistir, renunciare a este deseo aunque me duela, ¡aunque me duela!)

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Notas de la autora: hola a todos, ¿que les ha parecido este capitulo, siendo yo a mi me gusto, no se que piensan ustedes, estoy más que segura que ya saben cual es ese "deseo", jejeje haré sufrir un poquito a Shaoran, jejejeje soy mala, por cierto ¡arigato-gozaimasu por los reviews me anima a seguir, espero recibir más y si no pues aun asó seguiré publicándola porque tengo hecho hasta el Chap. 11 y este capitulo va dedicado a **Serenityprincess, MUndine y a Yuzuriha Inuki, **muchas gracias por sus comentarios, espero seguir recibiéndolos****

Ya saben bla, bla, bla, bla a OR REVIEW

Avances: Dejare que Shaoran siga aguantando y me concentrare en T+E, les tengo algo preparado a ellos dos, ejejeje, no diré más porque no quiero, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo-bye-bye

_The Wings Of Sakura_


	3. Chapter 3

**.-.-.-.-.Capitulo 3:_ Un día lluvioso_.-.-.-.-.**

**Notas de la autora: ¡Gomen-nasai, me he retrasado por un inconveniente, el cual explicare en el próximo capitulo y lo mismo haré con los reviews, los responderé en el siguiente chapter, espero que no se enojen y ahora a la historia. **

Al día siguiente, un día despejado y olor a primavera se siente en el aire

En casa de Shaoran

Shaoran: se despierta, (hasta que es de día), bosteza, (siento una fragancia a cerezo), gira su cabeza y se sorprende

Tiene a Sakura abrazada y con las piernas entrelazadas y se vuelve rojo, como siempre lo ha hecho

Shaoran: (por lo menos solo la tengo abrazada, espera un minuto, ¿que hago sin polera?)

Sakura: se despierta poco a poco, ¿Shaoran?

Shaoran: ¿s-si?

Sakura: abre bien los ojos, eres muy tierno, me tienes abrazada para que nadie se acerque a mi

Shaoran: no dejaría que nada te toque nnU

Sakura: quiero seguir durmiendo, lo abraza aun más poniendo una de sus manos en el pecho de el

Pum-Pum-Pum de nuevo

Shaoran: (creo que no recuerda lo de anoche), Sakura hay que ir al colegio

Sakura: yo quiero quedarme contigo

Shaoran: le quita el brazo de encima y se levanta, se va a hacer tarde

Sakura: abre los ojos y lo mira, Shaoran

Shaoran: ¿que esperas, se va hacer tarde

Sakura: si, le levanta y se viste

En el desayuno silencioso

Sakura: con cara triste y comiendo

Shaoran: con cara pensativa y comiendo

Sakura: Shaoran sobre anoche

Shaoran: se sorprende, se ahoga y se golpea el pecho

Sakura: se levanta, se pone al lado de Shaoran acariciándole la espalda

Shaoran: ya, ya estoy bien, empujándola suavemente con la mano con la cabeza al sentido contrario sonrojado

Sakura: se pone triste por lo que hizo Shaoran, solo quería agradecerte por protegerme anoche

Shaoran: (solo era eso)

Sakura: no se lo que te paso anoche, pero eso me demuestra cuanto me quieres, con sus sonrisas típicas y sonrojada

Shaoran: eso hace que se sonroje, bueno yo…es hora de irnos

Sakura: si, se levanta y se arregla

Nota: Sakura ya tenia planeada quedarse con Shaoran así que trajo un bolso con sus cositas

En el camino

Sakura: ¿como le habrá ido a Tomoyo?

Shaoran: ¿eh?

Sakura: es que ayer le dije que fuera a ver a Eriol, como sabes a ella le gusta Eriol entonces…

Shaoran: Tomoyo es muy buena persona, decidida así que…

Sakura: eres muy bueno Shaoran, sonriéndole

Shaoran: se sonroja y le toma la mano

Sakura: algo le llega a la cabeza deteniéndola y se asusta, ¡HOEEEEE!

Shaoran: ¡Sakura, se voltea

Touya: suelta a Sakura y mira a Shaoran con los rayitos en los ojos como siempre

Shaoran: hace lo mismo

Sakura: ¡¡¡ONII-CHAN!

Yukito: ¡Touya, no molestes a Sakura, ¿te encuentras bien?

Sakura: ¡hai!

Nota: onii-chan es hermano mayor y "hai", es como decir si para afirmar cosas, como cuando te preguntan y dices si

Yukito: hola Li-kun

Shaoran: buenos días sigue con las miradas de muertes con Touya

Nakuru: corriendo hacia el ¡¡¡Touya-kun!

Touya: Sakura, llegare en la noche a la hora de la cena, papá llega mañana, prepárame algo rico, Yuki también va

Nakuru: se agarra del cuello de Touya, yo también voy

Sakura: entonces invitare a Tomoyo, ¿quieres venir Shaoran?

Shaoran: claro

Touya: ¡¿también el mocoso!

Sakura: ¡¡¡ONII-CHAN NO LE DIGAS ASÍ!

Touya: mocoso es ahora y mocoso será siempre, nos vemos monstruo, se va con Nakuru agarrada al cuello

Sakura: con una venita y apretando su puño, ¡onii-chan no soy un monstruo!

Yukito: nos vemos, se va con Touya

Sakura: grrrrr

Shaoran: nnU vamos que se hará tarde

Sakura: hi

En el instituto

Sakura: abre la puerta, de esas que hay en Japón, la sala imaginen que es igual a la del otro colegio, la de quinto grado, imaginen que es así, ¡buenos días!

Amigas: ¡buenos días Sakura-chan!

Tomoyo: buenos días

Sakura: Tomoyo-chan, ¿que pasa?

Shaoran: buenos días Tomoyo

Tomoyo: buenos días, ¿Por qué preguntas Sakura?

Sakura: no luces igual que siempre, te conozco amiga, te ves triste

Tomoyo: es que…

Ding-Dong

Prof-Terada: ¡buenos días alumnos, se fija en Rika

Rika: le sonríe, en el manga en profesor Terada le da un anillo de compromiso a Rika y ella acepta

Prof-Terada: prepárense que hay un examen sorpresa de matemáticas

Todos: ¿¿¿queeeeee?

Prof-Terada: jejeje es una broma, iremos de excursión, será un día libro, vamos a ir a donde esta la torre de Tokio, podemos ir a ver películas, pueden comprar cosas, lo que quieran, seria bueno tener un profesor que sea así, este viejo nunca fue así pero puede cambiar, ¿no, creo que hay una exposición de osos, vamos a ese lugar

Ya en la exposición de osos

Sakura: Shaoran, vamos al penúltimo piso, se supone que hay un oso gigante

Shaoran: si

Sakura: Tomoyo-chan

Tomoyo: ve tú con Shaoran, le susurra, los dejare solos nn

Sakura: pero

Tomoyo: además quiero ver otra cosa, nos vemos, se va

Shaoran: aprieta el botón del ascensor

Ya en el ascensor

Shaoran: aprieta el botón numero 12

Nota: no tengo ni la menor idea de cuantos pisos tiene, háganse la idea que son 13 pisos gigantes

Sakura: me recuerda cuando nos quedamos atrapados en el ascensor hace 6 años

Shaoran: se sonroja

Sakura: me puse muy feliz porque por primera vez me llamaste Sakura, lo abraza, te quiero Shaoran

Shaoran: la abraza

Voz: ¡¡¡quiero salir!

Sakura: se suelta de Shaoran

Voz: ¿¡¿¡donde esta ese mocoso!

Sakura: abre su mochila

Kero: sale disparado y choca con el techo

Shaoran: ¡peluche!

Kero: se trasforma en su forma original y le pone un pata encima

Shaoran: se cae al suelo

Kero: ¡¡¡si te veo tocando a mi Sakurita te las veras conmigo!

Sakura: ¡Kero-chan!

Shaoran: ¡quitate de encima!

Sakura: ¡Kero-chan, vuelve a tu otra forma!

Kero: ¡¡¡no hasta ver muerto a este mocoso!

Shaoran: ¡no te tengo miedo oso de peluche!

Tin-se abre la puerta de ascensor, no se me ocurrió otro sonido para el ascensor nnU

Sakura: oh no

Niña: mira mamá, un león grande con dos personas, quiero verlo

Hombre: es un monstruo

Shaoran: ¡¿ves lo que haces!

Kero: no lo hubiera hecho si no te acercases a

Sakura: ¡no digas mi nombre!

Shaoran: no vale la pena, ya fuimos descubiertos

Sakura: damas y caballeros, es que en el último piso se realizara una obra, ahora nos dirigíamos allí y tuvimos unos problemas con los actores, en 15 minutos más, se realizara la obra

Niña: ¡quiero verla mamá!

Mamá: ya hija

Sakura: nos vemos, cierra la puerta de ascensor y se da media vuelta para ver a los otros dos

Kero y Shaoran: bien pensado Sakurita

Sakura: con una venita en la frente

Ya en el último piso

Shaoran: ¿que piensas hacer?

Sakura: calla y observa, ¡¡¡LLAVE QUE GUARDAS EL PODER DE MI ESTRELLA, MUESTRA TU VERDADERA FORMA ANTE SAKURA, QUIEN ACEPTO ESTA MISION CONTIGO, RELEASE!

Kero: ¿que carta usaras?

Sakura: observa, ¡por favor, has una obra que se trate de osos, CREATE, no se si es necesario escribir la historia, tal vez se puede hacer por si sola

Kero: buena idea

Después de una hora y media, todo el público aplaude, hasta el curso de Sakura

Sakura: se cae

Shaoran: la atrapa, Sakura

Kero: la carta CREATE ocupo cada segundo un poco de la magia de Sakura, una hora y media y sin haber practicado en mucho tiempo, la debilito mucho

Shaoran: ayudare a que sea un poco más fuerte

Ya más tarde, en el autobús oficial del instituto

Sakura: me desmaye y Shaoran me acompaño todo el rato, se sonroja un poquito y baja la mirada

Tomoyo: no puede ser, ¿Por qué?

Sakura: ¿que pasa Tomoyo-chan?

Tomoyo: hace tiempo que no te grabo, deje escapar una oportunidad

Sakura: pero si hace cuatro días atrás me grabaste

Tomoyo: eso es mucho tiempo

Sakura: jejeje nnU, después puedes grabarme, ¿que paso ayer?

Tomoyo: ah, pone una cara un poco triste, no fui, no tuve el valor para ir

Sakura: pero si de todos, eres la que más tiene valor, siempre apoyándome, dándome valor, no puedo ser que no puedas darte valor

Tomoyo: tengo miedo, de lo que me vaya a decir, tengo miedo, nunca he hecho esto

Sakura: también tenía mucho miedo cuando me declare a Shaoran, el mismo miedo que el tuyo, le toma la mano, Tomoyo-chan, tienes que ser fuerte, recuerda que todo estará bien frase típica n-n

Tomoyo: arigatou Sakura-chan

Después de mucho rato de tratar de convencer a Tomoyo, ya en casa de Eriol

Tomoyo: un poco pálida

Sakura: ¿te encuentras bien, estas más pálida de lo que eres, pareces un fantasma --

Tomoyo: no puedo

En la habitación de Eriol

Eriol: hay tres personas, ya veo…

Se abre la puerta principal de la casa lentamente

Nota: ya que la antigua casa de Eriol fue destruida, creo con su magia un exactamente igual un poco más lejos de ese lugar

Sakura: ¡¡¡HOEEEEE UN FANTASMAAAAA!

Shaoran: no lo es, eres una maga bastante poderosa y no te das cuenta de que es la magia de Hiragizawa

Sakura: ¡pero, pero, pero, pero, pero tengo miedo!

Tomoyo: vamos, se dirige como robot a la habitación

Sakura: lo mira me recuerda a una personita…

Shaoran: la mira a mi también me recuerda a alguien…

En la habitación

Tomoyo: ¡eh, Eriol-kun, se acerca a el, ¡¿Te encuentras bien!

Eriol: Tomoyo-san, estoy bien

Tomoyo: lo siento, caen algunas lagrimas, ¡por mi culpa estas así!

Eriol: Tomoyo-san, no es tu culpa

Tomoyo: es mi culpa, se arrodilla y llora en la cama de Eriol, ¡perdóname por favor!

Eriol: Tomoyo-san, es mi culpa, hace tiempo que no practicaba con la magia y me descuide, no tengo nada de que perdonarte

Tomoyo: ¡pero, si no hubiera estado allí, si no hubiera pedido que filmáramos una película!

Eriol: Tomoyo-san, a ti te gusta la película, te gusta hacer películas con Sakura-san, me gusta que te dediques a lo que más te gusta, no te sientas mal por eso

-Sakura y Shaoran observan

Tomoyo: pero…

Eriol: estoy bien, me preocupaba más como estabas tú

Tomoyo: estoy bien, gracias a ti, para un poco de llorar

Eriol: me alegra escuchar eso, Sakura-san, Shaoran-kun, pueden pasar

Sakura: ah, jejejeje, no estábamos espiando, estábamos esperando de que terminaran de conversar

Shaoran: hola Eriol-san

Más rato, después de hablar y cualquier otra cosa

Sakura: ¡oh, se me olvido, la cena de esta noche, Shaoran debemos irnos!

Tomoyo: te acompaño

Sakura:

Le susurra, quédate con Eriol, necesita que alguien lo cuide, Nakuru-san se quedara en mi casa y Suppi se quedara con Kero-chan a jugar o pelear, es tu oportunidad, es hora de que los dejemos solos, buena suerte

Tomoyo: se sonroja un poco, Sakura-chan

Sakura: nos vemos el lunes Eriol-kun, sayonara

Shaoran: nos vemos

En el jardín

Sakura: los dos solos, necesito un ambiente tenso, libera la llave

Sakura: ¡necesito de tu poder para ayudar a mi amiga, has caer lluvia durante toda la noche, RAIN!

Comienza a llover

Shaoran: hay un pequeño problema…nos vamos a mojar

Sakura: ¡CREATE, hace aparecer un paraguas

Shaoran: ¿Por qué solo un paraguas?

Sakura: para ir más cerca de ti n/n

Shaoran: …

Más rato

Tomoyo: empezó a llover

Eriol: si

Silencio

Tomoyo y Eriol: bueno yo…

Tomoyo: tu primero

Eriol: no, tú primero

Tomoyo: insisto tu primero

Eriol: bueno yo… ¿Por qué no…no…te quedas la noche?

Tomoyo: se sonroja, yo…yo…

Eriol: ¡no, no importa lo que digas no te dejare marchar!

Tomoyo: …

Eriol: te quedaras conmigo…aunque no quieras

Tomoyo: ¿quieres que te traiga algo?

Eriol: Tomoyo

Tomoyo: voy al baño, se va

Eriol: creo que…cometí un error

Más rato

Tomoyo: sonrojada, ya regrese

Eriol: ya levantado

Tomoyo: ¡Eriol-kun ¿que haces levantado!

Eriol: no quiero estar en cama

Tomoyo: ¡¿Por qué!  
Eriol: se acerca a ella, (ahora o nunca)

Tomoyo: se sonroja aun más, yo

Eriol: le agarra la cara y hace que la mire

Tomoyo: yo…

Eriol: acerca su cara a la de ella

Tomoyo: Eriol…yo

Eriol: me gusta cuando pronuncias mi nombre con tus labios, tan delicado, tan bello, quiero sentir tus dulces labios

Tomoyo: …

Eriol: la besa lentamente, el lado amoroso y atrevido de Eriol XD

Tomoyo: se deja llevar y cierra sus ojos

Segundos después

Eriol: (quiero que…)

Tomoyo y Eriol: (esto no se acabe nunca)

Suena un trueno

Eriol: suelta a Tomoyo por el susto

Tomoyo: lo mira impresionada pero a la vez algo confundida

En donde esta Sakura y Shaoran

Shaoran: Sakura, ¿acaso usaste la carta THUNDER?

Sakura: no, además ya deje de usar RAIN hace rato

Shaoran: aun así tenía que llover, vamos o se hará tarde

Sakura: buena suerte Tomoyo-chan

De vuelta con Eriol y Tomoyo

Eriol: la mira a los ojos

Tomoyo: desvía la mirada sonrojada

Eriol: pasa al lado de Tomoyo, lo siento, voy a la cocina por un poco de agua

Tomoyo: (Eriol…)

Más rato

Eriol: haré la cena

Tomoyo: no, debes descansar, yo la haré

Eriol: pero

Tomoyo: ve a la cama, descansa bien mientras hago la cena, ve, le sonríe

Eriol: la mira por unos momentos y después se va

Más tarde, por las 9:30 de la noche

Eriol: ¿esta lista?  
Tomoyo: justa a tiempo, ve a tu habitación y yo te la llevo

Eriol: estoy bien, comamos en la mesa

Más rato

Eriol: gracias por la comida, eres muy buena cocinando

Tomoyo: arigatou

Más rato

Eriol: ¿sigues en el coro, no es así?  
Tomoyo: si

Eriol: quiero que cantes una canción, solo se me una melodía, creo que se llama Tomoe

Tomoyo: una canción dedicada a Sakura, si quieres canto y tú me acompañas en el piano

**Tomoe**

Kumo ma ni odoru hikari

Zonge ni furi sosogu kisetsu ima hajimaru

Kake yoru tomo no koe ni

Furimukeba soko ni itsumo kawaranu egao

Soshite hizashi wa kagayaku

Fuyu no ite tsuku michi wo yuku toki

Saige nai hagemashi ni

Iku no tasukerareta darou

Kimi no you ni kimi no you ni fuuki kureru hito de itai yo

Haruka ni tsutsuku michi no

Yuku saki wa kumo no Kanata e to nobotte yuku

Itsushika michi wa hanare

Sorezore no mirai aruki hajimeru toki mo

Kitto hizashi wo kagayaku

Yume ni yaburete kizutsuita toki

Tasuke ai sasae au

Tomo dachi de ite hoshii yo

Kimi no tame ni kimi no tame ni chikara ni naru hito de yo

Warau toki mo naku toki ni mo

Gogatsu no hizashi no you ni

Eriol: maravilloso

Tomoyo: ¿en serio?

Eriol: si, de verdad, siempre me ha gustado como cantas, se levanta y se acerca a ella

Tomoyo: …

Eriol: y siempre me has gustado tú

Tomoyo: yo…voy al baño, se va lentamente

Eriol: espera, le agarra la cintura y la atrae hacia el, la abraza, no te vayas, si hoy te quedas en mi casa, te quedaras a mi lado aunque no quieras

Tomoyo: …

Eriol: ¡no me importa lo que pienses, te quedaras a mi lado aunque no quieras, te abrazare y besare a la fuerza…Tomoyo…no aguanto más, estoy loco por ti!

Tomoyo: se suelta y lo mira a los ojos con una cara tierna, no puedo decir que estoy loca por ti…pero…yo tampoco aguanto más…te amo Eriol…si no te lo dije antes fue por tus sentimientos…no sabia que sentías por mi entonces yo…

Eriol: la abraza, no voy a soltarte, no importa que pase, no te soltare…no ahora que puedo estar contigo…solo contigo…lo que he soñado desde mucho…mucho tiempo…al momento de abrazarte despierto sobresaltado…esperando que mi sueño se hiciera realidad…cada día reunía las fuerzas para declararme pero siempre que te veía me daba miedo…la respuesta…tu respuesta me daba mucho miedo…si me decías que no…yo…me hubiera vuelto loco…años…esperando este momento…tus dulces sonrisas esperaba que fueran dirigidas a mi con el cariño que siempre soñaba…no podía evitar verte y seguirte…siempre veía…como nunca te rindes y mantienes una dulce sonrisa siempre…sin importar que mantienes tu sonrisa y cada vez que la veo…aumenta mi deseo por ti…te amo Tomoyo y nunca dejare de amarte…aunque muera no dejare de amarte…te lo prometo…no…te lo juro

Tomoyo: sonrojada se acurruca a el

Eriol: la atrae mucho más a el

De repente las luces se apagan

Tomoyo: un apagón

Eriol: da igual…aun sin luz puedo ver tu hermoso rostro

Tomoyo: cierra sus ojos

Eriol: (¿que debo hacer ahora…besarla, tengo toda la noche pero no quiero que se desvele), dormiremos

Tomoyo: ¿que?

Eriol: duerme esta noche conmigo, así sabré que estas ahí

Tomoyo: tonto…sabes que no me separare de ti

Eriol: gracias…Tomoyo

Más rato de intensa lluvia aun sin luces y muchos truenos

Tomoyo: ya acostada

Eriol: poniéndose su pijama

Solo es un pantalón corto y nada más, Tomoyo tiene puesta un pijama largo sin mangas que era de Nakuru

Un relámpago ilumina toda la gran habitación

Tomoyo: lo mira y se sonroja, (no trae nada más…), se sonroja aun más

Eriol: prende una pequeña vela en su mesa, ya no esta tan oscuro

Con la vela se puede notar el gran cuerpo de Eriol, con los años ha practicado Kendo con Shaoran y se ha fortalecido y es muy alto, es musculoso pero no tanto, lo necesario pero tiene un cuerpo genial

Tomoyo: (Eriol con los años se ha vuelto muy maduro y…sexy), se sonroja mucho

Eriol: se da media vuelta y la mira a los ojos, con los años tu belleza sigue aumentando…no importa de que manera…siempre eres bella, se acerca a ella

Se habré la ventana por causa del viento y se apaga la vela

Eriol: justo ahora, cierra la ventana, supongo que tendremos que pasarla sin luz

Tomoyo: …

Eriol: todo listo, se acuesta y la mira, siempre soñé e imagine esto, le acaricia la cara, pero cada vez que me acercaba a ti despertaba acariciando la almohada, ahora puedo sentirte pero…no lo suficiente, se acerca a ella

Tomoyo: …

Eriol: se pone encima de ella y comienza a besarla

Tomoyo: (Eriol…)

Eriol: comienza a bajar su mano hasta su hombro

Tomoyo: se sonroja

Eriol: le saca los tirantes del pijama

Nota: son de esos que se remueven nn

Tomoyo: …

Eriol: baja sus manos hasta su cintura y comienza a besarle el cuello

Tomoyo: Eriol

Eriol: le comienza a subir el pijama poco a poco

Tomoyo: …

Eriol: deja de besarla, ¿quieres que siga?

Tomoyo: sigue sonrojada

Eriol: lo siento…pero me vuelves loco seguiré aunque no quieras

Tomoyo: si quiero…que sigas, te amo Eriol

Eriol: le sonríe tiernamente

Tomoyo: también le sonríe

Y siguió la lluvia sin parar hasta que llegaron las 6 de la mañana y aun seguía con la misma intensidad

Tomoyo: se despierta poco a poco

Eriol: también se despierta

Tomoyo y Eriol: ¿un sueño?

Tomoyo: parece ser verdad

Eriol: se pone como tomate entonces nosotros…

Tomoyo: si, se pone como tomate, que vergüenza

Eriol: si pero…me siento mucho más unido a ti

Tomoyo: si…yo también, supongo que Suppi y Nakuru-san llegaran temprano y si nos ven así…

Eriol: si…pero…

Tomoyo: …

Eriol: hay otros días, ¿no es así, se sonroja

Tomoyo: si…habrá otros días

Eriol: le sonríe

Tomoyo: también le sonríe

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Fin del capitulo 3

Hola a todos, ¿que les ha parecido este capitulo sobre T+E, a mi me gusto pero creo que a Eriol lo puse muy apasionado, es que no conozco esa parte de el y como en el anime nunca se enamoro y en el manga tampoco o sea si pero apenas mostraron, se me ocurrió un día lluvioso por una cosa que he visto que es muy parecido pero ojo, no lo copie, solo la idea del día lluvioso, ya basta de bla, bla, bla

Avances: Seguiré causándole problemas a Shaoran y las cosas se pondrá aun más complicadas jejejeje no es que odie a Shaoran pero algún día tendría que pasar lo que le esta pasando, ¿Quién podría odiar a Shaoran, seguramente una lunática, aparte de eso…una noche de tormenta…solos…solo ellos…un Shaoran extraño que esta a apunto de… ¡y ahí los dejo!

Ya saben, cualquier queja o algo, un review o un corre a mi mail OR Review

Y unas especiales gracias a Yukino mi mejor amiga que me ha dicho que este fic esta muy bueno, le doy las gracias porque me animo a seguirlo

¡¡¡Arigatou Yuki-san!

_The Wings Of Sakura_


	4. Chapter 4

**.-.-.-.-.Capitulo 4: _Un deseo fuera de control_.-.-.-.-.**

Notas de la enojada autora: ¡me he dado cuenta de un error maldito, gracias a Lin que me sugirió sobre el tema de los paréntesis me di cuenta, arigato-gosaimasu, sobre los signos, la pagina solo me permite usar paréntesis así que tengo que cambiar todo de todo, porque tengo hecho hasta el capitulo 11 de esta manera, les pido que me perdonen por si se confundieron, aquí les voy con los nuevos signos.

**Signos: **

Hablando

_-pensando-_

(Acciones y sentimientos)

**(Mis lindos comentarios)**

hablando bajo

Ahora espero que sea más claro y procedan a leer

Advertencia: en este Chapter hay una escena Lime o tal vez Lemon, no soy buena en esto así que no culpen, esa es la advertencia, ¡ya lean!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya dos semanas después de lo ocurrido con Tomoyo y Eriol le contaron a los muchachos que estaban saliendo pero no lo otro

En el instituto

Nota: el instituto de su hermano, no se si lo mencione antes, creo que se llamaba Seijuu

Sakura: (llega al salón y abre la puerta con cara decaída), buenos días --

Tomoyo: ¡buenos días Sakura-chan, ¿Por qué te ves tan decaída!

Sakura: (sonriendo cansadamente), es que me olvide de la tarea y me quede hasta las 1 de la mañana despierta…odio matemáticas…gracias a Kero llegue a tiempo porque sin el hubiera llegado a esta misma hora de mañana

Shaoran: se pone atrás de ella, buenos días, le da un beso en la mejilla y se va a su asiento

Tomoyo: ya sola con Sakura, tengo que decirte algo muy importante sobre el día lluvioso cuando me quede con Eriol, algo que no te dije por vergüenza aun así pensaba decírtelo, en el recreo te cuento

Eriol: (como tomate), ¡ejem, ¿le dirás hoy?

Tomoyo: (muy sonrojada), si

Sakura: (sorprendida) ¿¿¿O-O hoe?

Shaoran: _-ahora estoy seguro que ese deseo se calmo…ya no lo siento tanto-_, suspira, me alegro T-T, pone una cara de alivio

Sakura: (se acerca a Shaoran), ¿Por qué esa cara nn?

Shaoran: (la mira a la cara)

Sakura: (le sonríe con sus típicas sonrisas pero las tiernas que solo les da a el)

Pum-Pum-Pum-Pum

Shaoran: (como un tomate), ¡yo…yo…eeehhh…yo…! _-¡este deseo aun sigue viviente, maldición!-_

Ding-Dong

Shaoran: _-salvado-_, suspira de alivio

Eriol: vio todo lo sucedido

En medio de la clase

Shaoran: (esta sentado atrás de ella y no le ha quitado ojo de encima)

Le llega un papel en la mesa

Shaoran: lo toma y lo abre, _-"el pequeño lobo esta en problemas"-_, (mira a Eriol)

Eriol: (Mira a Shaoran y luego a Sakura para hacerle un guiño a Shaoran y con una cara malévola)

Shaoran: (como un tomate), ¡no es así o sea si es como lo dices pero…!

Profesor Terada: joven Li, ¿le pasa algo, quiere contarle a la clase?

Shaoran: lo siento…profesor

Sakura: ¿que te paso?

Shaoran: …me quede dormido y tenía una pesadilla con cierto oji-azul

Sakura: oh…vaya…creo que lo despistado de mi se te esta pegando nnU

Shaoran: no importa, todo lo que venga de ti me gusta…te quiero mucho….Sakura

Sakura: se sonroja

En el recreo, Sakura salio rápidamente a la terraza con Tomoyo

Sakura: (emocionada) ¡¿que me tienes que decir!

Tomoyo: (con voz malévola) estás emocionada por saberlo…entonces dejare pasar tiempo y te lo diré algún día lejano

Sakura: ¡Tomoyo no seas mala!

Tomoyo: se paciente Sakura, te lo diré pero no ahora

Sakura: ¡Tomoyo!

Tomoyo: ¡no te lo diré y punto ùú!

Sakura: (como niñita pequeña) ¡eres mala T-T!

Un rato después

En el pasillo Eriol caminando al lado de Tomoyo

Eriol: ¿se lo dijiste?

Tomoyo: no, dejaré pasar un tiempo más…algo dentro de mi…decía que me quedara callada

Eriol: vaya…tal vez pero, ¿Por qué?

Tomoyo: no lo se pero…se que estuvo bien quedarme callada

Eriol: mmm…ya dejemos este tema serio…dediquémonos a otra cosa

Tomoyo: ¿a que?

Eriol: vayamos a la terraza y te lo digo, le da una sonrisa provocadora

Tomoyo: se sonroja, si

Por otro lado

Sakura: (sin darse cuenta de donde va), ¿que estará escondiendo Tomoyo?

Shaoran: se pone en frente de ella, hasta que te encuentro, te andaba buscando, ¿Dónde estabas?

Sakura: es que Tomoyo quería contarme algo pero me dijo que otro día me lo contaría, ¡¡¡quiero saber - !

Shaoran: calma ya lo sabrás nnU

Sakura: hablando de cosas que son secretas…yo nunca te guardaría nada, contigo soy un libro abierto, por si alguna vez no te lo dije

Shaoran: _-lo siento-,_ yo también, nunca te he mentido, (la abraza y cierra sus ojos), _-¿debo contarle sobre este estupido deseo o no, ¡idiota, no puedo contarle algo así, lo preocuparía, esperare más tiempo aun…hasta que esto desaparezca…lo siento Sakura…por haber un secreto entre nosotros- _

Sakura: (lo mira y con voz preocupada), Shaoran…luces triste y preocupado

Shaoran: (abre sus ojos), ¿yo, no estoy triste mi Sakura, contigo a mi lado siempre soy feliz, (le sonríe fingidamente)

Sakura: _-Shaoran…-_

Al final de las clases

Tomoyo: Sakura-chan, ¿quieres venir a casa a probarte algunos vestidos que he confeccionado?

Sakura: mejor mañana Tomoyo, tengo que hacer la cena nnU

Shaoran: ¿hacerle la cena al gruñón te tu hermano y al glotón del muñeco?

Sakura: eh…si nnU

Shaoran: los únicos que son pacíficos en tu casa eres tú y tu padre aunque muy pocas veces lo encuentro, cada vez que voy a tu casa el esta en el trabajo por una semana aunque apenas puedo ir porque tu hermano esta ahí y el muñeco siempre nos vigila ¬¬

Sakura: es que últimamente papá ha descubierto un lugar donde murieron muchos dinosaurios (**no se si el trabajo de su papá es desenterrar huesos viejos pero…en esto si lo es nnU, o sea aparte de enseñar se dedica a las ruinas)**

Sakura: ¿quieres venir a cenar a mi casa?

Shaoran: mmm…bueno

Sakura: ¿y ustedes?

Tomoyo: me encantaría, ¿podemos pasar a mi casa primero?

Sakura: claro que si

Eriol: me gustaría ir, hace mucho tiempo que no voy

Sakura: ¡que bien n-n!

Shaoran: (la mira tiernamente)

En casa de Sakura, se hico un poco tarde, son las 07:45

Sakura: (abre la puerta algo agotada), ¡tada ima!

Touya y Kero llegan como rayos a la puerta

Touya y Kero: ¡¿te ha pasado algo, donde estabas, por que estas cansada y la cena!

Sakura: -- no armen tanto escándalo, Eriol, Tomoyo y Shaoran vinieron a cenar, entren

Touya y Kero luchan con Shaoran en guerra de rayitos con los ojos

Sakura: ¡ya dejen de pelear!

Todos en la sala sentados y hablando

Sakura: (ya cambiada de ropa), lo que pasa que cuando regresábamos el puente se derrumbo, **(el que esta cerca del rey pingüino)**, entonces tuvimos que tomar otro camino que estaba en construcción y nos fuimos por el camino más largo de todos

Kero: ¡¿Por qué no usaste una carta, tengo hambre!

Sakura: se me olvido…je-je-je, eh bueno…voy a hacer la cena, (parte como un rayo a la cocina)

Touya: ese monstruo despistado cada vez empeora más --

Sakura le lanza una pantufla pero el la esquiva llegando a Shaoran en la cara, sueltan unas risitas

Shaoran: (queda algo tonto por la intensidad del golpe), me mareo

Sakura: (llega al lado de Shaoran), ¡¿estás bien!

Shaoran: (le habla al oído sonriendo), todo lo que venga de ti me gusta

Sakura: (se sonroja y se va)

Touya: _-ese mocoso…grrrrr-_, (sigue la guerra de miradas con Shaoran)

Tomoyo: oh se le olvidaba, traigo un pastel

Kero: ¡¡¡ PASTEEEEEL!

Sakura: ¡Kero-chan lo comeremos después de la cena ni se te ocurra ponerle una pata encima!

Después de la cena

Sakura: (estirándose), mmm, estoy satisfecha y el pastel estuvo super delicioso, cocinas muy bien Tomoyo

Tomoyo: (sonríe) gracias

Touya: (con voz fastidiosa) si no hubiera invitados te hubieras devorado todo…monstruo

Sakura: ¡¡¡ONII-CHAN!

Touya: oh se me olvidaba, tengo que ayudar a Yukito en la clínica, voy a trabajar toda la noche, muñeco te encargo a Sakura

Sakura: ¡ya no soy una niña!

Touya: (toma su bolso y chaqueta), nos vemos, monstruo, (cierra la puerta)

Sakura: ¡¡¡no me llames monstruo . !

Eriol: lo olvidaba, Spinel-sun te envía esta carta Kerberos, (le pasa la carta)

Kero: (la recibe y la lee), ¡¡¡GRRRR MALDITO SUPPI SE CREE MEJOR QUE EL GRAN KERBEROS, LO PAGARÁ!

Sakura: ¿que pasa Kero-chan?

Kero: (con voz victoriosa) ese Suppi me esta retando en mi videojuego preferido, ¡le ganaré!

Nota: no se si a Suppi le gustan los juegos pero con compañía de Kero le gustan, eso es así en esta historia

Kero: pero el ogro de tu hermano me dijo que te cuidara y en esto tardare la noche

Eriol: otro infierno de gritos en casa --U

Sakura: ve Kero-chan, ya no soy una niña

Kero: para mi siempre serás una niña, bueno me voy, adiós, (se va)

Sakura: cuídate Kero-chan…mmm, ¿que hacemos?

Tomoyo: como pase a mi casa me asegure de traer la ropa que estoy confeccionando, (le brillan los ojos)

Sakura: T-Tomoyo-chan nnU

Más rato, en la pieza de Sakura

Tomoyo: venir a tu pieza me hace sentir niña de nuevo, no la has cambiado en nada, todo igual, escritorio, cama, despertador…todo lo único que cambia es la foto que esta encima de su velador, Shaoran esta abrazando por la espalda, en ese entonces pasaron solo 1 año y medio después del incidente de la carta HOPE, después de eso ustedes siempre sonreían, es tan lindo y todo eso lo tengo grabado, ¡que hermoso!

Sakura: Tomoyo-chan --U

Tomoyo: tengo el traje listo para cuando sea una ocasión especial, te verás preciosa, lo dejaremos de sorpresa para Li-kun, como ahora no hay incidentes me dedicare a hacerte ropa para ocasiones y todo eso, ¿esta bien?

Sakura: ¿de verdad eso quieres?

Tomoyo: tengo decidido que estudiare diseño de ropa y tú serás mi modelo

Sakura: si

Tomoyo: ahora a cambiarte para que dejes a Li con la boca abierta nn

Sakura: ha-hai n/n

Más rato

Tomoyo: (baja las escaleras), aquí viene Sakura con su nuevo traje para la primavera

Sakura: (aun arriba sin verse), pero es que me da vergüenza nnU

Tomoyo: vamos, tú puedes

Sakura: ha-hai, (baja las escaleras)

Shaoran: (impaciente por verla)

En frente de ellos esta una Sakura con el pelo tomado por dos pequeñas colitas una en cada lado como tomatitos y el resto del cabello esta suelto, viene con una mini falda azul de la noche con unas medias que le llegan un poco más arriba de las rodillas color blancas, con unos zapatos celestes, una polera algo rebajada del cuello pero no tanto, azul cielo con manga hasta el hombro con una estrella encerrada en un circulo con dos alas en cada lado, (**como el símbolo del báculo de la estrella)**, que esta en la espalda, con una chaqueta pequeña que le cubre hasta los hombros color blanco transparente

Nota: ¡mi imaginación modistica no se si existe esa palabra pero ahora la invento yo no sirve, soy pésima para inventar trajes así que si no les gusta…cúlpenle a mi imaginación modistica . !

Tomoyo: ¿y?

Eriol: te vez genial

Shaoran: _-se ve maravillosa…se ve tan…sexy-_, (

Una gota de sudor frió recorre su cara)

Sakura: Shaoran, reacciona Shaoran

Shaoran no reacciona y se le queda mirando embobado

Eriol: (observa a Shaoran), _-estoy más que seguro que es eso-_

Sakura: (cara a cara son Shaoran) ¡Shaoran!

Shaoran: (regresa a la tierra), ¿decías algo?

Sakura: te he llamado todo el rato y solo te quedaste mudo sin parpadear, parecías un fantasma --, me diste miedo T-T

Shaoran: lo lamento pero es que…te ves muy hermosa y…me quede pensando

Sakura: gracias, (muy sonrojada), mejor vuelvo a ponerme la otra ropa, esta la usare un día de salida

Tomoyo: te ayudare

Un rato después

Shaoran: _-soy un tonto, con solo verla me quede estupefacto-_

Eriol: (se puso serio) Li-kun, quiero preguntarte algo ya que estamos solos, una pregunta de hombre a hombre

Shaoran: _-que serio se puso-_, dime

Eriol: eh, ¿tu…en que forma deseas a Sakura…hasta que grado la amas?

Shaoran: ¿p-por que preguntas eso?

Eriol: es que yo…Tomoyo y yo…eh…creo que es algo parecido

Shaoran: no me digas que ustedes…

Sakura: (llega) aquí estamos

Tomoyo: (con cara confusa) que serios estaban, ¿que les pasa?

Shaoran: ¡nada de nada!

Eriol: ¡es cierto no pasa nada, nada que contar jejejeje!

Sakura: _-Shaoran…-_

Tomoyo: (mira fijamente a Eriol a los ojos)

Eriol: _-se me olvidaba que Tomoyo es muy observadora-_

Tomoyo: …

Sakura: ¡karaoke!

Shaoran: ¿ahora?

Sakura: ¡si!

Después de mucho rato y las horas pasaron, cantaron, se rieron, vieron la TV y jugaron a las cartas normales y las cartas "Uno"

Eriol: dijeron que llovería y ya son las 10:30, es mejor que nos vayamos Tomoyo

Tomoyo: es verdad, nos vemos Sakura (se va con Eriol cerrando la puerta)

Sakura: cuídense camino a casa

Shaoran: nos vemos

Un momento de silencio, Sakura y Shaoran se miran a los ojos

Sakura: _-esos ojos hipnotizantes, su sonrisa, sus facciones, amo mucho a Shaoran-_

Shaoran: _-ese perfume olor a flores de cerezo, sus lindos ojos verdes esmeralda, su cara, su sonrisa…su cuerpo el cual quiero sentir-_

Con ese último pensamiento Shaoran queda paralizado y una fuerte lluvia cayó de repente

Sakura: oh no empezó a llover, (se acerca a la ventana)

Shaoran: _-¿como puedo pensar en eso?-_

Truenos y relámpagos comienzan a sonar y aparecer

Sakura: ¡¡¡kowaii o !

Se corta la luz

Sakura: (se aferra a Shaoran)

Sakura: snif, snif, snif, ¡tengo miedo!

Shaoran: (con cara muy seria sin brillo en sus ojitos), me quedara contigo la noche

Sakura: ¿que?

Shaoran: no quiero apartarme de tu lado y con esta tormenta no me gusta caminar, me quedare aquí

Sakura: pero mi hermano o Kero pueden llegar

Shaoran: (con tono seco) que me pillen, me quedare y punto

Sakura: _-¿el es mi Shaoran?-_ **(¡No, es mío . !)**

Shaoran: vamos a dormir que ya es tarde, (le agarra del brazo y se la lleva al cuarto), se que hay cuarto de invitados, pero estaré en la tuya, ¿hay algún problema?

Sakura: n-no

Shaoran: (comienza a sacarse la camisa y la tira al escritorio)

NA: esta con ropa escolar

Sakura: _-que guapo…que sexy-_

Shaoran: no quiero que me prestes un pijama de tu hermano, no tengo frío, (se acuesta), ven

Sakura: es que…

Shaoran: soy yo, puedes ponerte tu pijama con libertad, ¿o quieres que te lo ponga yo?

Sakura: (se sonroja mucho), yo puedo sola

Shaoran: (se levanta), yo quiero hacerlo, (la agarra de la cintura y la atrae hacia el)

Sakura: Shaoran

Sakura traía una camisa blanca sin mangas con un pantalón corto rojo, en un capitulo salio de esa manera, con una cinta roja como cintillo

Shaoran: (va desabrochándole los botones uno por uno)

Sakura: Shaoran…

Touya abre la puerta…de abajo

Sakura: (se levanta asustada y sale de la habitación)

Touya: veo que aun está despierta, solo vine a buscar algo que se me olvido, ya ve a dormir que es muy tarde

Shaoran: (aun en el trance extraño, le agarra de la cintura y le susurra al oído), te estoy esperando

Touya: ¿Sakura, te pasa algo?

Sakura: no nada, Shaoran detente

Touya: ¿estás bien?

Sakura: s-s-s-si, no me p-pasa nada, _-¡rayos, soy pésima mintiendo!-_

Touya: (sube lentamente las escaleras)

Sakura: _-¡piensa rápido Kinomoto Sakura!-_, (agarra a Shaoran y lo mete en el ropero y cierra)

Shaoran: (despierta de su trance), ¿Dónde estoy?

Sakura: por favor, guarda silencio

Shaoran: _-¡¿la voz de Sakura, que hago en…este lugar!-_

Touya: (entra a la habitación)

Sakura: (prende la luz), Kero no esta, fue a jugar con Spinel y volverá mañana

Touya: me quedare, no puedo dejarte sola con esta tormenta

Sakura: ¡Touya, ya soy grande, me puedo cuidar sola!

Touya: pero…

Sakura: ¡dame una oportunidad y si pasa algo, tengo a las cartas conmigo!

Touya: (inspecciona el lugar), ¿hay alguien aquí?

Sakura: ¡no hay nadie!

Touya: (apunta la camisa de Shaoran que esta en el escritorio), ¡esa es la camisa del mocoso, ¿Dónde esta!

Sakura: pues…se le mancho con jugo y se le quedo aquí, mañana se la llevo

Touya: …ya veo, (da un suspiro), bueno…me voy, Yuki debe de necesitar un poco de ayuda, (cierra la puerta), no despiertes a los vecinos con tus ronquidos monstruosos, buenas noches

Sakura: ¡Onii-chan òó!

Shaoran: (sale del armario), que bueno que te creyó, (da un suspiro)

Sakura: (le queda mirando seriamente a los ojos)

Shaoran: (se da cuenta que esta solo con sus bóxer), S-S-Sakura

Sakura: ¿eres tú?

Shaoran: claro que soy…yo, ¿Por qué?

Sakura: ¡que bien! (lo abraza)

Shaoran: (sorprendido) ¿hice algo extraño?

Sakura: …

Sakura le cuenta lo sucedido

Shaoran: y-y-y-ya veo, _-¡este maldito deseo se descontrola cada vez más, maldición!-_

Sakura: ¿entonces…eras tú o no?

Shaoran: _-no se que debo decirle-_, si era yo, _-¡Soy un idiota, no debí decirle!-_

Sakura: (le mira a los ojos)

Shaoran: (se levanta y mira por la ventana) yo…Sakura…yo quiero, (la mira)

Un relámpago se hizo aparecer y con eso los ojos de Shaoran brillaron intensamente por el deseo

Sakura: (se le queda mirando)

Shaoran: _-esos ojos esmeraldas…tan hermosos que tienes…-_, aun después de lo sucedido, ¿me permitirías quedarme contigo?

Sakura: …

Shaoran: _-lo que temía…ella me tiene miedo…actué demasiado extraño, a pesar de que tengamos 18 años ella es muy…inocente y no quiero echar a perder esa inocencia-_

Sakura: yo no te puedo prohibir nada…y tampoco quiero que…te vayas, (se levanta y lo abraza), quédate conmigo

Shaoran: _-creo que aun no sabe que intenciones tengo yo hacia ella pero…quiero sentirla, su cuerpo, su hermoso cuerpo con el mío aun no nos unamos quiero sentirla-_

_-¿Que hago ahora, no se que hacer, le tengo entre mis brazos y no hay nadie más…nadie más quien pueda molestar, puedo hacer lo que me plazca aun así…tengo miedo_

_-Lo noto tenso y no se que es lo que pretende ahora, ¿cumplirá lo que me dijo antes o…algo más?_

_-Me arriesgo a cualquier cosa pero…necesito sentirla sea como sea, así que comienzo a acariciarla, con una mano su sedoso cabello y con la otra su suave espalda bajo su polera_

_-Sus manos…están calientes…tanto que llegan a quemar aun así sus caricias…son…son embriagadoras_

_-Siento que su cuerpo se estremece con mis caricias lo cual continúo haciéndolo y comienzo a besarla, primero por su cuello y recorriéndolo hasta llegar a su boca y abrir paso en su boca._

_-Me besa apasionadamente y abro mi boca para que explore y nuestras lenguas bailan apasionadamente _**(esa parte no la tenía pensada antes pero leí unos cuantos fic y vi que así describían los besos, no trato de copiar nada, por si acaso) **

_-Ella me recibe y yo procedo, ¿que debo hacer ahora, me enfrentare a esto, comienzo a desabrocharle su pequeña camisa hasta dejarla en ropa interior _**(solo la parte de arriba, ella aun tiene los pantaloncillos)**, _y sigo acariciándola y besándola hasta deshacerme de esa ropa que llevaba puesta _**(su ropa interior, su sostén)**

_-No siento ni vergüenza ni frío, me siento segura con sus caricias y besos, simplemente me dejo llevar _

_-Lentamente la recuesto en su cama y ella no me mira ya que tiene los ojos cerrados, aun así se ve…hermosa, sin siquiera darme cuenta masajeo con una mano su pecho y noto que ella gime ante esto así que prosigo, no pretendo hacerle otra cosa, con esto estoy satisfecho, porque no ha pedido que me detenga, seguiré así hasta que el mundo de los sueños se apodere de nosotros… _

A la mañana, a las 7:30

Sakura: (se despierta, Shaoran le coloco su camisa de dormir), que día más brillante

Shaoran: (entra por la puerta la cual estaba abierta con una bandeja), te traje el desayuno, dormilona, (le sonríe tiernamente)

Sakura: (con tono confuso) ¿Shaoran?

Shaoran: (le da un tierno beso en la boca), Ohayou Ying-fa

Sakura: no recuerdo que te hayas quedado aquí

Shaoran: (sorprendido) ¿Como?

Sakura: que no me acuerdo de que te hubieras quedado, recuerdo que te fuiste con Tomoyo-chan y Eriol-kun

Shaoran: ¿de verdad?

Sakura: hai

Shaoran: ¿no recuerdas nada de nada, de cuando vino tu hermano y de que nosotros…?

Sakura: ¿nosotros que?

Shaoran: dormimos juntos…ah bueno no importa, debiste de estar muy cansada

Sakura: lo siento…no poder acordarme

Shaoran: (algunos cabellos ocultan sus ojos), no te preocupes, no importa, (se sa media vuelta dándole la espalda) por cierto, recordé que tengo que hacer algo por el cual tengo que irme ahora mismo, espero que te guste el desayuno, lo hice especialmente para ti con mucho cariño, disfrútalo, (cierra la puerta)

Sakura: …

En casa de Shaoran

Shaoran: (recostado viendo el techo con la mirada perdida), _-¿Por qué todo tiene que ser así, se que ella es despistada pero…nunca tan despistada como para olvidar eso ¿o si o…será que no le importo…?-_

Un momento de silencio

Shaoran: claro que le importo, si no fuera así ya me hubiera dejado…pero quizás esta jugando conmigo… ¡No es así, ella nunca me haría eso! ¿O si, necesito alguien con quien hablar…pero soy tan frío con los demás…que no tengo amigos…solo…Eriol, (agarra el teléfono y marca los números),…Eriol

-_Eriol: Hola, ¿te paso algo, te escuchas deprimido_

Shaoran: problemas por aquí problemas por allá, ¿tienes algo que hacer ahora?

_-Eriol: no nada, ¿necesitas hablar?_

Shaoran: eso mismo

_-Eriol: mmm, ¿conoces la cafetería "The Jungle Of Cafe"?_

Shaoran: si

_-Eriol: en una hora nos vemos ahí, ¿de acuerdo?_

Shaoran: de acuerdo, arigato Hiragizawa, (cuelga)

En casa de Tomoyo en ese mismo tiempo

Eriol: ¡espera, oh ya colgó, (cuelga su celular), ya son seis años y aun así me llama por mi apellido

Tomoyo: (sentada en su cama), ¿era Li-kun?

Eriol: si, necesita hablar conmigo

Tomoyo: debe de ser un problema grave como para que Li-kun necesite ayuda

Eriol: creo que se trata sobre Sakura

Tomoyo: quizás…últimamente esta actuando muy extraño

Eriol: tú y tú vista de halcón, me sorprende todo lo que puedes observar

Tomoyo: mentira, no es que tenga vista de halcón, es solo que tu estuviste muy despistado

Eriol: puede ser…aun así es preocupante, pensé que los problemas de esos dos se terminarían cuando se confesaran pero veo que los problemas siguen, quizás tenga que hacer otras de mis travesuras de nuevo, (se ríe maliciosamente)

Tomoyo: ¿harás el papel del malo otra vez?

Eriol: no lo creo, el tiene que resolver sus problemas

Tomoyo: supongo que tienes razón

Eriol: _-algo se me olvida…relacionado con Clow…algo…-_

_**Continuara…**_

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Notas de la autora: ¡aquí estoy de nuevo con otro Chapter de DDS! (deseo de Shao-kun), ¿que les pareció este chapter de S+S? ¿Por que Sakura no recuerda nada? ¿Tiene Clow algo que ver? ¿que tan triste esta Shaoran? ¿Que le va a decir a Eriol?

Algunillas de esas preguntillas se responderán en el próximo capitulillo.

Avances: confesiones ocurren entre Shao-kun y Eri-kun, bastantes, escena lemon entre T+E y una tarde entre amigos y familias y una tristeza oculta.

Respuesta a los reviews:

Chapter 02:

Lin: ¡Gracias por el consejo que me hizo ver el error de la página, Cias (forma corta de decir gracias), ahora espero que no te confundas con este método y gracias espero que sigas leyendo .

Yuko-Hime: ¡Cias por tu review, si soy muy mala ¡jajajajajaja (risa malvada), pero no odio a Shaorancito, es mi personaje favorito (suspiro romántico), espero que sigas leyendo y que bueno que te gusto. ¡Cias!

Saku-696: ¡Cias por tu review, a mí tampoco me gusta hacer sufrir a los personajes ¡y menos a Shao-kun, aun así seguirá sufriendo y en especial el Chapter 6, en ese sufre mucho, ¡snif, snif, espero tus reviews.

Serenity-Princess: ¡aquí te encuentro de nuevo princesa de la luna, gracias por tu apoyo, ¡Shao-kun seguirá sufriendo capi por capi, no me mates, su deseo por Saku seguirá creciendo más y más y sufrirá más y más (risa muy malévola) ¡¡¡jajajaja, ¡no te enojes, espero seguir recibiendo tus reviews.

Chapter 03:

Saku-696: ¡que bueno tenerte aquí de nuevo, que bueno que te hice llorar de felicidad, sin ofender nnU, ¡que bueno que te gusto snif, snif, espero que sigas leyendo, nos vemos.

Yuzuriha-Inuki: ¡que bueno tenerte de nuevo en este fic snif, snif, y que bueno que te gusto, aquí te pongo el siguiente capitulo y espero que te haya gustado, tenía que hacer disfrutar un poquito a Shaoran pero…pero…pero no todo es felicidad, pobre…bueno, ¡Cias por tus reviews, espero que sigas leyendo y espero comentarios, gracias y adiós!

Notas para todos los lectores: ¡¡¡no me odien por hacer sufrir a Shaorancito pero…pero…pero snif…además hay que pasar el camino de la tristeza para la felicidad o tal vez no (risa malvada), aun así no me maten y si quieren me dicen en los reviews para yo saber que hacer!

Espero reviews y comentarios, ¡Cias a todos los que leen este fic y espero que lean Killer For Love!


	5. Chapter 5

**.-.-.-.-.Capitulo: 5: _Unas cuantas confesiones y una tarde entretenida_.-.-.-.-.**

**Signos: **

Hablando

_-pensando-_

(Acciones y sentimientos)

**(Mis lindos comentarios)**

hablando bajo

Ahora espero que sea más claro y procedan a leer

Advertencia: en este Chapter hay una escena Lemon

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En la cafetería _"The Jungle Of Cafe"_

Camarera: ¿que quieren?

Shaoran: …un café con crema

Eriol: lo mismo

Camarera: enseguida, (se va)

Eriol: déjame adivinar, es de Sakura, ¿cierto?

Shaoran: s-si, ¿como lo supiste?

Eriol: hasta el tonto más tonto nota tu comportamiento extraño

Shaoran: ¿como cuales?

Eriol: te quedas embobado viendo a Sakura, cuando pronuncian su nombre te quedas en las nubes e incluso te sonrojas y eso no es por vergüenza o algo, creo que en tu cabeza pasan ciertos pensamientos "pervertidos"

Shaoran: …

Eriol: (con una sonrisa burlona), tu quieres acostarte con Sakura de la manera sucia, ¿no es así, -_seguramente me llega un golpe o algo parecido nnU-_

Shaoran: la verdad…si quiero…deseo con todo el corazón que eso pase

Eriol: _-¡¿este es el serio y frío Li Shaoran, no me lo creo, seguramente es un sueño!-_

Shaoran: pero esto me vuelve loco…cada vez que la veo, cualquier cara suya que sea dirigida a mi…siento que mi corazón esta apunto de estallar

Eriol: ¿desde cuando comenzó esto?

Shaoran: desde hace 1 mes y medio que se realmente lo que me pase pero hace 6 meses que tengo esta sensación

Eriol: si que es mucho tiempo, debiste estar desesperado…supongo yo

Shaoran: algo así, fue el día de la fiesta de fin de curso

**Flash-back**

Eran la madrugada y en un lugar para las fiestas, una discoteca se realizaba una fiesta, bailes y cosas que hay en las fiestas, Shaoran y Eriol estaban en la barra mientras las muchachas bailaban

Shaoran: ¿has probado alguna vez el alcohol?

Eriol: no, ¿y tu?

Shaoran: no

Eriol: ¿probemos?

Shaoran: no se pierde nada, ¿no es así?

Eriol: si, tienes razón

Shaoran: una copa…un sorbo

Eriol: ¿una apuesta?

Shaoran: de acuerdo, el primero que se lo tome todo, gana y el perdedor hará una cosa que desea el ganador

Eriol: mmm…de acuerdo

Shaoran: ¿uno fuerte o uno ligero?

Eriol: uno grande, (mira al señor) señor dos copas de la cervezas más fuerte

Señor: ¿están seguros?  
Shaoran: claro que si

Señor: espero que no conduzcan

Shaoran: ¿te sientes preparado?

Eriol: si, estoy listo

Ponen las copas en el mostrador

Shaoran: uno

Eriol: dos

Shaoran y Eriol: ¡tres!

Los dos comienzan a beber lo más rápido posible

Shaoran: (me siento algo…débil)

Eriol: (mi cabeza)

Shaoran: (termina su copa), ¡aaahhh termine!

Eriol: (unos segundos después termina el), maldición he perdido

Shaoran: ¿como te sientes?

Eriol: de lo mejor

Shaoran: el alcohol, hip, no nos hace daño

Eriol: ¡tienes razón amigo!

Shaoran: ¡me siento tan bien!

Eriol: ¡jajajaja, eres mi amigo!

Shaoran: ¡eres mi mejor amigo!

Eriol: ¡amigos!

Shaoran: ¡por siempre!

Eriol: nos parecemos a Sakura y Tomoyo

Shaoran: ah…Sakura, mi pétalo de cerezo

Eriol: nunca dejas de pensar en ella, ¿no es así?

Unos minutos después

Shaoran: ¡Sakura es un ángel, la quiero tanto!

Eriol: me alegro por ti amigo

Shaoran: es la bendición, me siento tan feliz que podría llorar T-T

Eriol: oh amigo, aguanta, no debes llorar, tienes a la mujer que deseas a tu lado en cambio yo no, (pone cara de ebrio depresivo)

Shaoran: ¿ya te fijaste en alguien no es así?

Eriol: hace mucho tiempo

Shaoran: ya suéltalo, quiero saber

Eriol: no, lo dejaré de sorpresa…aaahhh las mujeres son tan necesarias -hip- **(el hipo de ebrio)**

Shaoran: nosotros sin las mujeres no somos nada

Eriol: hay que dedicarle una canción

Shaoran: de acuerdo

Eriol y Shaoran: (**lo más desafinado posible, imagínense que están cantando con voz de ebrios)**, ¡ooohhh las mujeres, los tesoros de la vida, hip, nuestra vida son ellas, oh mueres las queremos tanto ooohhh siiiiii!

Cada uno tiene la mano en el hombro del otro y con las copas agitándolas

Shaoran y Eriol: ¡le dedicamos a todos ustedes, las mujeres esta canción por existir para nosotros, las queremos tanto!

Muchos alumnos los miraban riendo y las mujeres alagadas

Yamasaki: eh chicos, no armen alboroto

Shaoran: ¡Yamasaki amigo, únetenos a cantar, una canción para las especiales mujeres!

Yamasaki: hablando de mujeres, ¿sabían ustedes que las mujeres anteriormente eran monstruos?

Chiharu: ¡no vengas de nuevo con eso y además insultas a todas las mujeres, (se lo lleva a rastras)

Eriol: las mujeres…

Shaoran: eran monstruos

Eriol: no lo sabía

Shaoran: por eso el hermano de Sakura le dice siempre monstruo

Eriol: ah ya veo

Shaoran: me imagino a Sakura con arrugas y cara de monstruo verde

Silencio por unos segundos

Shaoran y Eriol: ¡¡¡JAJAJAJAJA SE VERÍA TAN RÍDICULA JAJAJAJA!

Más personas miran a donde están Shaoran y Eriol

Sakura: ¿que les pasa chicos?

Entonces Eriol y Shaoran la miran y se la imaginan con cara de monstruo otra vez

Sakura: ¿Por qué se quedan mudos?

Shaoran y Eriol: ¡¡¡JAJAJAJAJA QUE MAL SE VE, QUE FEA JAJAJAJA!

Sakura: ¡¿tengo algo en la cara para que se rían tanto!

Shaoran: no, monstruo

Shaoran y Eriol: ¡¡¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

Sakura: ¡¡¡SHAORAN!  
Shaoran: (escucha a su alrededor), una música lenta, ¿quieres bailar Sakura?

Sakura: ¿después de decirme monstruo, ni lo sueñes, (se va del lugar)

Shaoran: ¿como bailaran los monstruos, (la sigue pero tambaleándose)

Eriol: (suspira), que malo, quisiera bailar con Tomoyo ahora mismo

Tomoyo: ah hola Eriol

Eriol: ah hola

Tomoyo: (observa la barra), ¿estuviste tomando?

Eriol: solo de probadita -hip-

Tomoyo: ya tomaste dos copas

Eriol: no, la otra es de Li

Tomoyo: ¿también tomó?

Eriol: si

Tomoyo: ¿Dónde esta?

Eriol: fue a bailar con Sakura

Tomoyo: ya veo…espero que no haga nada raro ni malo

Eriol: no creo que Shaoran quiera enfadar al monstruo

Tomoyo: ¿le estuvieron diciendo monstruo?

Eriol: es que Yamasaki nos contó algo y…por cierto, ¿quieres bailar?

Tomoyo: (se sonroja), _-¿serán los efectos del alcohol?-_, de acuerdo

En el centro de la pista de baile

Shaoran: (tratando de alcanzarla pero camina en zic-zac por el alcohol)

Sakura: (sigue caminando sin parar) ahora se te pego lo de mi hermano

Shaoran: (la agarra de la cintura y la atrae hacia el)

_En ese momento sentí que quería abrazarla y no dejarla escapar, el alcohol solo me incremento el deseo de tenerla, entonces la voltee y la besa salvajemente sin dejarle escapatoria alguna, unos segundos después deje de saborear esos labios que por primera vez de tal manera sentí que…la deseo con todo_

Shaoran: ¿me haría el honor de bailar conmigo esta pieza?

Música lenta y romántica, ideal para las parejas

_Me abrase a ella y la acurruque a mi cuerpo y ella solo cerro los ojos dispuesta a bailar, desde ese momento siento una ansiedad de tener a Sakura cerca de mi, me es necesaria demasiado necesaria, dejaría de ser un humano si no la tengo a mi lado._

Por otro lado Eriol y Tomoyo bailaban abrazados y Tomoyo totalmente roja.

**Fin del Flash-back**

Eriol: bajo esa fachada de muchacho frío y serio se esconde un romántico y apasionado Li Shaoran

Shaoran: ahora que te nos acordamos de este episodio me acorde de cierta…apuesta en la que gane

Eriol: oh no mira la hora, tengo que recoger a Tomoyo del coro, nos vemos Li, (le levanta pero es detenido por Shaoran)

Shaoran: no eres bueno mintiendo

Eriol: pero si tengo que buscar a Tomoyo

Shaoran: pero ella sale en media hora más del coro pero hoy no había coro así que…

Eriol: …ya dime que quieres que haga

Shaoran: mmm…seduce a…Sakura

Gran momento de silencio

Eriol: ¡¿que pretendes con eso, me dices que la deseas acostarte con ella más que nada y me dices que la seduzca!

Shaoran: (con sarcasmo) lo dices en voz alta para que todos vean aquí, bien hecho Hiragizawa

Eriol: llámame Eriol

Shaoran: y a mí Shaoran

Eriol: no puedo entender, ¿Solo que la seduzca?

Shaoran: (serio) si quieres más tienes la libertad pero si la embarazas tu carga con el hijo

Eriol: ¡¿que clase de hombre eres!

Shaoran: alguien que se aprovecha de una apuesta, (le sonríe maliciosamente)

Eriol: ¿cuando quieres que lo haga?

Shaoran: así que te ilusiona la idea

Eriol: ¡yo no he dicho eso!

Shaoran: lo veo y lo escucho claramente

Eriol: yo solo amo a una persona y esa es Tomoyo, si quieres que haga eso a Sakura ya no te querrá más y se ira corriendo a mi brazos, ya me dijo Tomoyo sinceramente que soy muy bueno en la cama _-¡ups, se me escapo!- _

Shaoran: ¡¡¡…TÚ…Y TOMOYO…PENSÉ QUE ERAN DESENTES JAJAJA XD!

Eriol: ¡¡¡CÁLLATE TU TAMPOCO ERES UN SANTO!

Shaoran: la novedad…cuando Sakura se entere se quedara con la boca abierta

Eriol: Tomoyo le dirá en su momento pero piénsalo bien, puedes perder a Sakura por mis encantos además si le dices yo le digo sobre tu deseo

Shaoran: no te atrevas porque no se lo diré además Sakura me ama por como soy no por como soy en la cama aunque ni yo se como soy o-o

Eriol: ¿estas seguro de que cumpla la apuesta?

Shaoran: más que seguro

Eriol: ¿de verdad?

Shaoran: si

Eriol: ¿en serio?

Shaoran: si

Eriol: ¿deveritas, deveritas?

Shaoran: si

Eriol: ¿sin remordimientos?

Shaoran: para nada, tienes la libertad de hacer lo que quieras para ya te dije si la embarazas tu te llevas el hijo no yo

Eriol: ¿estas seguro de esto?

Shaoran: claro que si

Eriol: ¿seguro segurito?

Shaoran: ¡si!

Eriol: ¿estas bien seguro?

Shaoran: ¡te digo que si!

Eriol: está bien lo haré ya que soy hombre de palabra

Shaoran: ¡jajajaja hombre de palabra, más bien hombre que busca compañía y ya sabes a que me refiero XD!

Eriol: ¡yo no voy a buscarme mujerzuelas!

Shaoran: para no arruinar tu reputación de hombre perfecto y por eso te fuiste con Tomoyo, se sincero…buscas placer

Eriol: ¡cállate no digas bobadas!

Shaoran: basta del tema, ahora mismo Sakura esta en su casa e invítala a un hotel y tu vez que haces

Eriol: entendido, (se levanta)

Shaoran: admite que estas ansioso

Eriol: ¡no digas esas locuras! (se va)

Shaoran: (se levanta y deja la propina y el dinero)

Ya afuera

Eriol: bueno me dirijo a casa de Sakura pero después necesito una explicación de porque esta apuesta, (se da media vuelta y se va)

Shaoran: _-¡idiota, no se dio cuenta!-_, (lo agarra del brazo)

Eriol: (se da media vuelta), ¿que pasa ahora?

Shaoran: ¿de verdad ibas para allá?

Eriol: claro

Shaoran: ¡¡¡¿¿¿QUE CREES QUE TENGO EN LA CABEZA, QUE TENGO &$ EN LA CABEZA!

Eriol: …

Shaoran: ¡¡¡NO SOY TAN &$ COMO PARA PEDIRTE ESO, ES UNA BROMA!

Eriol: pues no me di cuenta nnU _-da miedo cuando se enoja-_

Shaoran: estás desesperado por placer, se nota a kilómetros

Eriol: ¡no-es-verdad!

Shaoran: quiero ver la cara de Daidouji cuando se entere, (con una sonrisa maliciosa)

Eriol: ¡ni se te ocurra decirle algo a Tomoyo!

Tomoyo: ¡¿que me tienes que decir Eriol!  
Eriol: ¡¡¡T-T-Tomoyo!

Shaoran: oh miren la hora, debo irme, Daidouji tu querido esposo que busca placer te contara la historia y gracias Eriol-kun, (se va corriendo)

Eriol: ¡¡¡vuelve aquí!

Tomoyo: ejem, ¿que quiere decir con que buscar placer, uú

Eriol: verás es una historia muy larga y…pues

Tomoyo: ¡¡¡ERIOOOL!

Eriol: _-¡me las pagaras Li Shaoran!-_

Por el lugar donde va Shaoran, en algún lugar de Tomoeda, en la calle, un día despejado, son las 11:30 de la mañana de un bello día sábado de primavera, casi a fines de abril, Shaoran va con unos jeans negros y una camiseta con palabras chinas que dice "Lobo sin rumbo", aunque sea ropa normal lo hace ver muy atractivo pero el es así

Shaoran: Eriol es un idiota, yo pensaba que no caería en tal broma al parecer si esta buscando placer, (sonríe maliciosamente), si que soy malo, lo metí en problemas con Daidouji pero el se lo merece por querer hacer eso

Minutos después

Shaoran: ¡¿como creyó que yo quisiera que el le hiciera eso a Sakura, si llegara a pillarlo seduciéndola no quedara ni rastros de el!

Mujer: ¡hey jovencito, ¿como se te ocurre hablar de seducción a esta edad y cuando hay niños cerca!

Shaoran: oiga, yo ya tengo 18 años y el próximo año voy a la Uni **(universidad para hacerlo más corto n-n)**, y los 19 los cumplo en julio para que sepa

Mujer: no entiendo a los niños de ahora, (se va enojada)

Shaoran: espero no ser así cuando grande ¬¬

El cumple de Shaoran es el 13 o 17 (**es que no se nota bien)**, pero lo dejare para el 17 de Julio, lo vi en una foto donde dice todo de el hasta su comida preferida nnU

Aun sigue caminando por la calle

Shaoran: ahora que lo recuerdo, el me debe una apuesta y algo más…creo que, ¡maldición se me olvido preguntarle si me daba un consejo!

Vuelve a la cafetería

Shaoran: era lógico que no estuviera aquí, seguramente Tomoyo se lo llevo a un lugar mejor para hablar

En casa de Tomoyo

Tomoyo: no puedo creer que te atrevieras a hacer eso ¬¬

Eriol: no pensaba hacer nada malo, te lo aseguro solo cumpliría la apuesta

Tomoyo: ¡hmph!

Eriol: anda mujer, no te enojes solo te quiero a ti

Tomoyo: no trates de sobornarme con tus halagos, (se cruza de brazo y pone una pierna encima de la otra mirando para el otro lado con cara de pocos amigos)

Eriol: no me hagas esto

Tomoyo: no estoy haciendo nada, tú ibas a engañarme no yo

Eriol: no iba a hacer nada malo, solo cumpliría con la apuesta, sabes que soy hombre de palabra

Tomoyo: ¿que esta más adelante el amor o una apuesta?

Eriol: no confundas nuestro amor con esto

Tomoyo: me engañarías con mi mejor amiga

Ding-Dong

Sirvienta: (abre la puerta), pase por favor

Voz masculina: gracias, (llega a la sala)

Eriol: ¡¡¡a ti te quería ver!

Shaoran: hola hombre que busca placer, hola Daidouji

Eriol: ¡¡¡no me digas así!

Shaoran: solo vine a aclarar este asunto

Eriol: hasta que haces algo bueno

Tomoyo: toma asiento

Shaoran: si, (se sienta), bueno yo cite a Eriol por un problema que tengo y necesitaba hablar con alguien de mi misma especie y como no soy muy sociable solo se me ocurrió Eriol después de eso recordé algo en la fiesta que habíamos hecho una apuesta y yo gane, discutimos de que podría tratarse y Eriol dijo "que sea algo placentero", yo le dije que tenía que seducir a alguien y el me contesto "que sea Sakura" por lo que yo acepte

Eriol: _-¡este maldito!-_, Tomoyo yo

Tomoyo: sigue Li

Shaoran: claro que yo estaba bromeando y el pregunto "¿solo seducirla no podría ser algo más que eso?" claro que me quede impresionado y después me dijo como con advertencia "Tomoyo me dijo que soy muy bueno en la cama, seguramente Sakura se olvidara de ti e ira corriendo a mi y así tendré a dos mujeres que hagan lo que yo quiera jajajaja" me quede helado ante tal respuesta

Eriol: _-¡¡¡te voy a matar, no quedara ni un rastro de Li Shaoran!-_

Shaoran: ah después lo deje ir hasta que lo detuve y le dije unas ciertas cosas muy amables y sinceras sin ninguna palabra fea y el me respondió "¡no aguanto tus bromas &$ me arruinaste el placer por una &$# de broma!", fue fuerte, nunca había escuchado a Eriol así y luego me dijo "seguramente por ahí hay una mujer que quiere que le pague un poco por algo de placer" y yo le dije "si que estas desesperado por placer, ya quiero ver la cara de Tomoyo cuando se entere" y ahí llegaste tú.

Eriol: (mira a Shaoran con una tremenda cara de furia)

Shaoran: (el solo ríe burlonamente)

Tomoyo: gracias Li-kun por venir aquí y aclarar todo

Shaoran: gracias Daidouji, (tratando de soportar la risa)

Eriol: es mentira la verdad es

Entonces Eriol grito todo pero todo todito lo que pasó por lo menos la sirvienta salió a comprar y nadie más estaba en la casa

Shaoran: (con rayas azules en la cara), esto me pasa por mentir

Tomoyo: (mira a Shaoran) ¡¿de verdad quieres acostarte con Sakura!

Shaoran: s-s-s-si, (rojo), por favor no le digas

Tomoyo: ¿Por qué?

Shaoran: no quiero preocuparla con este deseo absurdo, disculpen pero me tengo que ir

Eriol: hey, vuelve aquí

Shaoran: (sin verles la cara), recuerda Eriol-kun, me debes una apuesta

Con esas últimas palabras abrió la puerta y se marcho

Tomoyo: yo nunca te dije que eres bueno en la cama

Eriol: pero ahora lo harás, dime de la escala del uno al diez, ¿que nota me das?

Tomoyo: un 5, creo que no sabes que nos gusta a las mujeres aunque te perdono por ser la primera vez

Eriol: se lo que quieres decir con eso, ahora eres tu la que busca placer

Tomoyo: mmm, ¿mira quien lo dice, el que me iba a engañar con mi mejor amiga

Eriol: (le agarra la cintura y la atrae hacia el), veamos ahora, que numero me pones

Tomoyo: solo te diré una pista…te falta pasión, (con tono seductor)

Eriol: pícara, te has fijado en lo que soy peor

Tomoyo: me di cuenta hace tiempo

Eriol: (la agarra y se la lleva en brazo hasta la habitación), ¿cuando vuelve tu madre?

Tomoyo: mañana en la mañana

Eriol: tiempo de sobra para que pruebes la pasión que te entregare

Minutos después

Eriol comenzó a desabrocharse su camisa, el anda vestido con una camisa negra y jeans azul marino que hace resaltar el color de sus ojos y su cabello, en cambio Tomoyo solo andaba con un vestido sin mangas color cielo despejado que le iba con su tono de piel, pues ella ahora lo observa sentada en la cama

Eriol: (ya sin su camisa comienza a acercarse a ella lentamente y sensualmente hasta comenzar a besar su cuello y llegar a sus labios)

Tomoyo solo cierra los ojos y se deja llevar

Eriol lentamente va bajando los tirantes del vestido de Tomoyo mientras ella se sonroja por aquello, Eriol va acariciando los hombros de Tomoyo hasta pasar a la espalda, entonces Eriol la recuesta en la cama

Eriol se deshace del vestido dejándolo a un lado y sin parar de besarla de deshace lentamente del sostén

Tomoyo solo se excita, ante las caricias de Eriol en su espalda con una mano mientras la otra se desliza hasta su pecho

Eriol se deshace de su pantalón y luego del resto de ropa de el y de Tomoyo hasta quedar totalmente descubiertos

Eriol: ¿lista para una tarde de pasión?

Tomoyo: si mi Eriol, (lo dice sensualmente)

Eriol: pues aquí voy

NA: lo que escribiré a continuación puede ser dañino para ustedes… ¡al diablo con eso, lo que viene ahora es algo que explicare mejor en las notas de la autora XD!

Eriol lentamente fue recostando a Tomoyo en la cama y ella con sus ojos cerrados con una sonrisa sabiendo lo que sigue, hasta que Eriol llega al punto decidido, Tomoyo gime un poco por las caricias y suavidad de Eriol y el lentamente aumenta la velocidad de sus envestidas.

Tomoyo gime ante tales cosas, acercándose al cuerpo de el lo agarra del cuello

Tomoyo: gomen…es mentira que te falta pasión

Eriol: …Tomoyo, por decir eso tendrás que afrontarlo, (le sonríe maliciosamente)

Tomoyo: pícaro

Eriol: (da un cambio repentino de velocidad a mucho más rápido)

Eriol con una mano acaricia la espalda y con las otra sus suaves pechos como piensa el hacia ellos

Tomoyo: ¡ah Eriol…ah…ah!

Eriol: (y sigue aumentando y acariciando)

Tomoyo: ¡¡¡aaahhh Eriol!

Eriol: ¡Tomoyo aaahhh!

Hasta ese punto los dos llegaron al clímax, no pudieron más hasta que Eriol se quito de encima de Tomoyo y tomaron aire.

Eriol: ¿que te pareció ahora?

Tomoyo: me dejaste sin respiración

Eriol: mmm

Tomoyo: ¿que…pasa?

Eriol: por no haberme creído antes, tienes que pagar de la forma que yo quiero, (la mira maliciosamente)

Tomoyo: ¿q-que te pasa?

Eriol: ven aquí, yo aun no me cansó

Tomoyo: Eriol…vamos a la casa de Sakura, de verdad estoy cansada y si quieres en la noche seguimos

Eriol: pero prométeme algo

Tomoyo: ¿que?

Eriol: no te canses de inmediato, quiero que pasemos la mejor noche

Tomoyo: si…y eso que te veía como un chico tranquilo, sin pasión ni problemas ni todo lo que veo ahora

En algún lugar de Tomoeda

Shaoran: (suspira), este ha sido el día más aburrido aunque solo sean las 17:30, aun sobra bastante tiempo, debo encontrar algo que hacer

Sigue caminando por las calles de Tomoeda

Shaoran: una maquina de peluches, le llevare uno a Sakura, ¿que le puedo llevar?

Shaoran se fija en un gato que tiene encima de su cabeza un gato más pequeño

Shaoran: no es que me gusten estas cosas pero se ve lindo, quiero decir para ella

Entonces inserta la moneda y comienza a jugar, el juego cuesta 10 yenes, después de media hora

Shaoran: gaste 200 yenes pero vale la pena, debo ponerte un nombre…mmm…Nekokoneko

NA: ese peluche es de una serie, de "Azumanga Daioh", me gusta ese peluche y me gustan los gatos y ese fue lo único que se me ocurrió.

Shaoran: oh venden helados y pasteles de helado, le llevare a Sakura y su familia

En casa de Sakura, Shaoran ve por la ventana a Eriol con los brazos extendidos hacia adelante y se puede ver la figura de Sakura en frente

Shaoran: ¡¡¡así que vino de todas formas, ese placentero! (Abre la puerta con un portazo)

Sakura: ¡ah Shaoran!

Shaoran: ¡¡¡ERIOL!

Sakura: ¿que pasa?

Shaoran tiene miles de venitas en la cabeza

Shaoran: ¡¿que haces aquí!

Eriol: solo venia de visita

Shaoran: (Saca su espada y apunta a Eriol), ¡morirás!

Tomoyo: ¡espera un minuto!

Shaoran: ¿que haces aquí?

Tomoyo: el solo posaba para un traje que tengo que hacerle a un hijo de una amiga de mi madre y Sakura solo estaba mirando

Sakura: ¿?

Shaoran: si te llegaba a pillar ya estarías muerto

Eriol: supongo que si…

Shaoran: por cierto traje dulces, helado y pasteles para tu familia y para ustedes

Tomoyo: yo y el hombre placentero vamos a servirlos mientras ustedes conversan, vamos, (se lleva a Eriol)

Sakura: no entiendo

Shaoran: no importa, te traje un obsequio

Sakura: ¿eh?

Shaoran: (le pasa el muñeco)

Sakura: ¡kawaii, arigato Shaoran, (le da un beso en la mejilla), voy a poner en la habitación

Shaoran: te acompaño

En la habitación de Sakura

Sakura: (deja el peluche al lado del peluche que le hizo Tomoyo), **(NA: ese peluche de ella misma cuando fue el juicio final)**

Shaoran: (entra sin que Sakura se de cuenta), tan hermosa

Sakura: ¿eh?

Shaoran: (se acerca a ella para abrazarla desde atrás)

Sakura: …Shaoran

Shaoran: Sakura, (cuando esta con los brazos extendidos a punto de abrazarla)

El cajón de Kero se abre y se pone en frente de ellos

Kero: ¡¡¡NI SE TE OCURRA TOCARLA MOCOSO!

Shaoran: (vuelve rápidamente a su posición normal)

Sakura: (roja por la vergüenza de ser vistos así)

NA: Sakura no cambio en nada, solo en físico pero sigue avergonzándose como antes

Shaoran: ¡¡¡ya no nos molestes, tengo todo el derecho de abrazarla y hasta hacerle…!

Kero: ¿¿¿NANI?

Shaoran: (¡por poco!), abrazarla y besarla

Kero: ¡¿que ibas a decir antes mocoso!  
Shaoran: ah…es que se me vino a la mente hacer un queque e iba a decir eso nnU _-¡que mala mentira!-_

Sakura: no entiendo nada de nada

Kero: es que este mocoso se equivoco e iba a decir que se atrevía a hacerte el

Shaoran: ¡¡¡te traje dulces que están en la mesa como tregua --U!

Kero: ¡¡¡DULCES! (Baja volando rápidamente)

Shaoran: por poco

Sakura: (cerca de la cara de Shaoran), ¿por poco que?

Shaoran: por poco…me caigo, es que cuando paso al lado mío casi me vota por el viento que tiro nnU

Sakura: (se le queda mirando seriamente hasta mostrar una sonrisa)

Shaoran: ¿nani?

Sakura: nada…me gusta ver tus lindos ojos

Shaoran: a mi me gusta ver los tuyos, (le sonríe)

Sakura: vamos abajo a donde están Tomoyo y Eriol, (se va de la habitación)

Shaoran: …Sakura

En la sala

Sakura: ¡delicioso!

Kero: ¡si de verdad!

Tomoyo: están exquisitos

Shaoran: es verdad

Luego de un rato se pusieron a jugar cartas o cantar o cualquier otra cosa

Sakura: ¡la familia Kinomoto gana por tercera vez!

Shaoran: he perdido de nuevo

Toc-Toc

Sakura: (abre la puerta), ¡¡¡Otou-san! (Lo abraza), ¡llegaste!

Touya: ¿acaso soy un fantasma?

Sakura: ¡hola hermano, (le da un pisotón)

Después de un rato, todos seguían jugando emocionadamente

Sakura: (al lado de Shaoran), Shaoran…tu…

Shaoran duerme placidamente en el hombro de ella

Sakura: no me había dado cuenta, se ha cansado mucho, realmente hoy se veía muy feliz

Fujitaka: creo que pasarlo entre amigos y familia le hizo feliz

Tomoyo: ya que el vive solo…no tiene a nadie más en su casa

Fujitaka: ¿Por qué no se viene a vivir con nosotros?

Touya: ¡¡¡ni pensarlo papá!

Sakura: ¡shhh, no hagas escándalo

Touya: (se levanta), prefiero que se quede la noche con el monstruo que se quede a vivir aquí, (agarra a Shaoran y se lo lleva en la espalda a la pieza de Sakura), _-si estar con este mocoso te hace feliz…-_

Sakura: es un milagro…mi hermano va a dejar que se quede la noche, ¿estará enfermo?

Eriol: _-¡¿soy el único que puede ver que el esta sufriendo!-_

Pero nadie sabía que atrás de esa cara sonriente de Shaoran hay un Shaoran muy triste…

_**Continuara…**_

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Notas de la autora que se ríe: me resulto un capi largo, no se porque pero quise hacer un capitulo con todo incluido, pensaba hacer uno que fuera solo amoroso pero fue tornándose algo cómico, bueno para mí no se si para ustedes, creo que puse muy alegre a Shaoran y Eriol aunque no se, tal vez pero me gustan más alegres que serios (pero serios también son lindos, me gustan de las dos maneras jeje)

Avances: un pequeño problema para Shaoran, sus mares de dudas siguen intactos sin resolverse ninguno de ellos, un extraño comportamiento de parte de Sakura que hace entristecer a Shaoran y si sigo contando esto no quedara nada emocionante. El próximo capitulo titula, "problemas y mentiras", creo que nombre dice algo malo jejejeje.

Nota extra: Con esto del lemon soy inexperta, es mi primer fic de esta manera y en eso de la penetración no soy muy explicita, voy a tratar de que salga bien las otras partes, si no les gusta cúlpenle a mi mentecilla.

**Ahora agradecimientos a los reviews:**

Darthmocy: ¡Hola nn, primera vez que te veo, espero que te guste fic que es mi primero, si tienes razón, Shao-kun es timidito pero…pero tiene miedo el pobrecito, si Eriol es más maduro y adulto, nunca se tensa, también me gusta este ingles como has dicho, espero seguir encontrándome contigo. Bye y gracias.

Saku-696: ¡holis nn, que bueno verte aquí de nuevo, (¡soy feliz T-T!), que bueno que te esta gustando, tienes razón Sakura malita por no recordar pero ya vamos a ver el porque (en 5 capis más nnU), pobre de mi Shao-kun, sufre el pobrecillo (¡snif, snif!), bueno espero que sigas leyendo. Bye y gracias.

Lin: ¡holis de nuevo nn, que bueno que te gusto el fic y el método y de nuevo gracias por decirme, espero que sigas leyendo. Bye y gracias.

Relena Li: ¡holis nn, que bueno que te este gustando el fic, no es mi intención hacer sufrir a Shao-kun, espero que sigas leyendo. Bye y gracias.

Serenity Princess: ¡holis de nuevo nn, que bueno que sigas leyendo (¡soy feliz T-T!), mi Shao-kun sufre, pobrecillo, lo se, (snif, snif), tienes razón, si Saku no quiere yo tambien estoy dispuesta XD, es verdad, Shao es mi personaje favorito y mi amor, desde que lo vi y no es chiste (suspiro romántico), que bueno que quieras leer hasta el final. Bye y gracias.

Nota de la autora happy:

¡Estoy agradecida con todos su reviews y que me digan que este fic es tierno y lindo, muchas gracias, y todos me han dicho que hago sufrir a Shao-kun, pero ni loca lo hago, ni aunque me amenacen con pistola, me tengan un chuchillo apuntando a mi garganta y otro en mi corazoncito que ama a Shao o cualquier otra amenaza, Shao ¡es mi amor XD, no lo haría sufrir nunca (aunque aquí lo hago pero necesito trama), entiéndanme, por cierto ya que mi nick es tan largo para que sea más corto llámenme Wing-Sakura (o Saku como quieran) y mi ultima petición, ¿han leído Killer for Love, si lo leen quiero que me respondan con un review aquí o allá, buenos o malos, es que solo Serenity esta leyéndolo, ¿acaso no les gusta que Shao sea un asesino, no lo se y eso que me gusto (claro soy la autora), esa es mi petición y si les da lata leerlo no importa, solo es una petición, bueno los veo porque creo que estoy aburriendo con tanta nota nnU. Bye y nos vemos.

The Wings Of Sakura


	6. Chapter 6Problemas y mentiras

**.-.-.-.-.Capitulo 6: _Problemas y mentiras_.-.-.-.-.**

Más rato como a las 11:00

Sakura: oyasumi nasai, ¡Otou-san, Onii-chan, (cierra la puerta y se cambia al pijama)

Shaoran: (se despierta poco a poco y ve a Sakura)

Solo esta la luz de la mesita prendida y ella solo tiene su pantaloncillo porque acaba de sacarse la polera

Shaoran: tu figura es hermosa, mi cerezo

Sakura: (se sonroja mucho y mantiene su posición)

Shaoran: no te avergüences, ya te he visto

Sakura: ¿eh, cuando?

NA: Kero se fue con Suppi de nuevo

Shaoran: _-es verdad…no lo recuerda-_, ah gomen, dije algo sin pensarlo, es verdad…nunca paso

Sakura: …

Shaoran: pero podemos hacerlo ahora

Sakura: (se queda en su mismo sitio)

Shaoran: ¿no…quieres?

Sakura: …pues yo…

Shaoran: (se levanta), pues yo si, (la abraza desde atrás por la cintura)

Sakura: Shaoran

Shaoran: (comienza a besarle el cuello dulcemente)

Sakura: (solo se queda inmóvil)

Shaoran: _-no lo entiendo, la otra vez ella se entrego a mi pero ahora solo…se queda así-_

Sakura: …

Shaoran: (sigue besándola y acariciando con una mano su pecho y la otra su estomago)

Sin embargo Sakura solo se queda inmóvil y Shaoran decide verle la cara…

Sakura tiene una cara de algo confundido o enojada, una cara de muy pensativa.

Shaoran: (la suelta), no pensé que te molestara, lo siento, mejor me duermo porque tengo sueño, (bosteza fingidamente y se acuesta y cierra los ojos sin decir nada)

Sakura: Shaoran, ¿estas despierto, quiero hablar contigo

Shaoran: …estoy algo cansado, hablemos mañana

Sakura: demo

Shaoran: de verdad…no quiero hablar, (se tapa completamente hasta la cara)

Más tarde como a las 3:00 AM

Shaoran: si sigo aquí solo lograre quedarme despierto y no quiero irme a mi solitaria casa, me iré a divertir por ahí, no quiero serle una molestia, (se levanta y sale por la ventana y la cierra)

Sakura: (se levanta rápidamente), Shaoran

Por algún lugar de Tomoeda, cerca de la torre de Tokio, un joven de cabellos marrones desordenados con sus hermosos ojos ámbares pero en estos se refleja una tristeza indescriptible, siguió caminando y pensando.

Shaoran: no puedo entenderte, hace un día me hiciste feliz por tus caricias y la entrega de tu cuerpo sin miedo, pero ahora pude ver el miedo en tus ojos…miedo, ¿miedo de que, no me atrevería a hacerte nada que tu no quieras

En esa última palabra se detiene y observa detenidamente la torre de Tokio hasta que decide entrar y subir el ascensor

Ya en el mirador más alto

Shaoran: (viendo la cuidad apoyado con sus brazos en el barandal), soy un idiota, durante mucho tiempo he estado al borde de una línea de sobrepasar los limites y haberte hecho algo que no te hubiera agradado, se siento como un pervertido total, pensar esto. Yo si me atrevería a…lastimarte de esa manera quieras o no, tengo que dejar de engañarme y se sincero…sin o con tu permiso quiero hacerte el amor, solo porque tengo miedo no me he sobrepasado pero…si fuera débil ya te lo habría hecho y no solo una vez, cuantas veces quiera, necesito encontrar una solución y no ponerte en riesgo, se que no quieres arruinarte con un hijo el cual arruinara tu juventud que queda, algo muy idiota seria decirte, "Sakura quiero hacerte el amor, ¿no importa si te dejo embarazada?", tu juventud es muy preciada para perderla de esa manera…por eso no me atrevo…no quiero hacerte sufrir además…algo más me da mala espina

Una voz muy conocida para el y suena dulce para el, le dice "Shaoran"

_Solo con su hermosa voz me dan ganas de llevármela a rastras a mi casa y hacerte mía._

Sakura: Shaoran…quiero hablar contigo

Shaoran: ya te lo dije antes, no quiero hablar ahora, (trata de decirle dulcemente pero solo se escucha una voz fría, seca y triste a la vez)

Sakura: ¿que te pasa, hace tiempo que te has comportado extraño, siento que…estas sufriendo por…mi culpa

Shaoran: _-no sigas hablando que me hiere como también te hieres a ti misma, no sigas-_

Sakura: por favor, háblame

Shaoran: _-si te hablo, puedo decir algo malo, si te miro será muy tarde-_, no sigas, no quiero hablar

Sakura: ¿Por qué?

Shaoran: no quiero hablar

Sakura: (se acerca a el), dime…por favor, (su voz suena suplicante y triste a la vez)

Shaoran: …

Sakura se acerca a la cara de Shaoran pero este la desvía

Shaoran: no quiero hablarte

Sakura: si hice algo malo, perdóname, si quieres que algo que haga por ti, dímelo, si quieres que te ayude dime y haré lo que esta a mi alcance

Shaoran: no puedes hacer nada, este problema es mío y debo resolverlo yo, si me ayudas, puedes correr peligro

Sakura: ¿Por qué eres así, antes de este comportamiento extraño tu eras muy feliz y yo también era muy feliz con solo tenerte a mi lado pero siento que tu ya no lo eres, se que cuando estas conmigo, me evitas algunas veces, me vez con pena o simplemente siento que…ya no me amas, ¿es eso verdad?  
Shaoran: ¡claro que te amo…te amo como no tienes idea!

Sakura: entonces…demuéstralo

Shaoran: no digas bobadas, aun…no, no es que no te ame pero

Sakura: si me amas demuéstralo y si no te importo solo dímelo y mi iré

Shaoran: no me pongas entre la espada y la piedra por favor, ahora no

Sakura: quiero saberlo Shaoran, quiero saber que tanto me amas y no quiero esperar

Shaoran: ¿sabes lo que te espera si te llevo a mi casa?

Sakura: …no

Shaoran: por eso no puedo hablarte

Sakura: ¡dime lo que pasara, por favor!

Shaoran: ¡eres muy inocente como para que un absurdo deseo te la arruine lo que aprecio mucho de ti!

Sakura: (lo abraza desde la espalda), tengo una cosa en mente de lo que pueda pasar y estoy segura que eso deseas

Shaoran: no lo digas, quita ese pensamiento

Sakura: muy tarde, se de que se trata…si con hacerme el amor es una muestra de cuanto me quieres pues…acepto ese requerimiento

_Siento felicidad y tristeza a la vez, me siento feliz por cumplir mi deseo pero la más grande tristeza de que salgas lastimada, además hay algo que se me olvida…ese algo es el que no me deja seguir con esto._

Shaoran: ¿sabes las consecuencias?

Sakura: …no

Shaoran: ¿Por qué?

Sakura: quiero saber si me amas o no

_Sakura, despierta, no hagas esto, no me incites a hacer esto que me duele y se que en el fondo a ti también, ¡por favor detente!_

Sakura: estoy…lista

Shaoran: _-¡no quiero!-_, (una lagrima resbala su mejilla)

En casa de Shaoran

Shaoran se acerca a Sakura quitándole la ropa lentamente hasta quedar con ropa interior, ninguno de los dos se ha tocado, desde que llegaron

Shaoran: _-no quiero que esto sea así, no quiero que sea una obligación, no me queda otra opción tendré que ocupar ese método- _

Shaoran recuesta a Sakura en la cama y lentamente le quita el sostén hasta minutos después Sakura dice

Sakura: estoy lista, Shaoran

Shaoran: lo siento, (le toca la frente y Sakura cae totalmente dormida), mientras estuve en Hong Kong estuve practicando y aprendí esta técnica, no quería ponerte en riesgo

Voz: estuviste a punto de hacer tu deseo realidad

Shaoran: pero yo quiero de la forma en que los dos estemos totalmente decididos sin problemas ni dudas, que estemos totalmente felices con esto

Voz: obsérvala y dime que quieres hacer

Shaoran gira lentamente la cabeza y se encuentra con el cuerpo de Sakura desnudo, lo único que tiene puesto, es la ropa que impida hacerla suya

Voz: ¿que quieres hacer?

Shaoran: si solo quito esa ropa de ella…puedo hacerla mía

Voz: ¿que estás esperando?

Shaoran: (se acerca a ella y le comienza a besar cada parte del cuerpo, piernas, estomago, cara, boca, pecho lo único sin acaricias es su parte intima)

Voz: tú puedes hacerlo, ella no lo recordara

Shaoran: …

Después de unos minutos Shaoran decide agarrar la ropa de Sakura y vestirla

Shaoran: lo siento pero ya te dije que no quiero de esta manera, (la agarra y se la lleva en la espalda)

Voz: pues desperdiciaste esta oportunidad y no te dare otra

A la mañana, en casa de Sakura

Sakura: (se despierta poco a poco), Shaoran…

Shaoran: (ya despierto y levantado), ¿estas despierta?

Sakura: (abre los ojos), ¿que paso?

Shaoran: nada, ¿Por qué?

Sakura: siento que algo…se me escapa

Shaoran: …quizás aun tengas sueño

Sakura: demo…no recuerdo nada solo que estábamos en la torre de Tokio

Shaoran: (desviando la mirada), no estuvimos ahí, debiste de haberlo soñado

Sakura: ooohhh…

Shaoran: (la recuesta y la tapa), aun son las 7:30 así que duerme tranquila

Sakura: ¿que día es hoy?

Shaoran: _-si el viernes en la noche me quede aquí, al día siguiente hable con Eriol, entonces ayer fue sábado y hoy es-_, domingo

Sakura: ya veo

Shaoran: (se pone la chaqueta), duerme bien

Sakura: ¿y…mi beso de duerme bien?

Shaoran: (se acerca a ella y luego a su cara y le toca la frente para que se duerma), ya no me atrevo ni a tocarte

Touya: (mirando escondido), _-¿que le has hecho a mi hermana?-_

Shaoran: (sale de la habitación y cierra la puerta)

Touya: ¿que le has hecho a Sakura?

Shaoran: (lo mira algo asustado)

Touya: solo escuche que no eres capaz de tocarla, ¿Por qué?

Shaoran: …

Touya: es mi hermana, si le has hecho algo malo yo

Shaoran: no le he hecho nada…aun

Touya: ¿necesitas…hablar?

Shaoran: si…

Touya: el muñeco esta desayunando ya que llego como hace 5 minutos, le diré que la cuide mientras vamos al parque

Shaoran: gracias…

En el parque

Shaoran: quiero hacerte una pregunta pero por favor no te enojes

Touya: dime

Shaoran: ¿tu…y Akisuki…se han…acostado juntos?

Touya: ¿a que modo te refieres?

Shaoran: eh…pues ustedes

Touya: de las dos formas, si le he hecho el amor unas cuantas veces

Shaoran: _-¡¡¡no me lo creo!-_

NA: quizás Touya nunca sea capaz de hacer eso, ni siquiera se si se queda con Nakuru pero yo quiero que sea con ella, Touya también es hombre.

Touya: si se que te parece extraño, se que piensas que soy un molestoso, tacaño y cualquier otra cosa, pero amo a Nakuru y por eso se lo dije

Shaoran: ¿se lo dijiste?

Touya: si…

**Flash-back**

Nakuru: (viene corriendo hacia Touya y se abalanza a el)

Touya: (en la luna)

Los dos caen en el pasto

Touya: Na-Nakuru

Nakuru: (acaricia su cara con la de el), ¿quieres un helado?

Touya: OK

Nakuru: entonces ya vuelvo, (trata de levantarse)

Touya la agarra de la cintura y la atrae hacia el

Touya: prefiero tu calor

Nakuru: (se acurruca a el)

Touya: te amo Nakuru

Nakuru: y yo a ti

Touya se da cuenta que están muy juntos y empieza a acariciarle la cintura y la espalda

Nakuru: pícaro

Touya: ¿no te gusta?

Nakuru: claro que me gustan tus caricias

Touya: Nakuru…yo

Nakuru: dime, ¿que pasa?

Touya: (se sonroja) yo quisiera hacer…tu

Nakuru: así, lo leí en una revista de hombres que me la dieron en realidad, una mujer fue…pero no le vi la cara, decía sobre los hombres tienen un deseo…por la persona a quien ama, entonces pensé "Touya nunca me ha hablado de esto…quizás el no me quiere tanto como yo a el"

Touya: Nakuru…no pienses eso…te quiero mucho y quiero hacerte mía

Nakuru: (sonríe) **(lo se, lo se, no es gran cosa pero…)**

**Fin del flash back**

Touya: y así fue

Shaoran: debe de ser la misma maldita revista

Touya: no culpes a la revista, no puedes culpar a tu deseo, nadie tiene la culpa

Shaoran: no quiero decírselo, de alguna manera se que le haré daño, algo me dice que…puedo hacerle daño

Touya: ya sabes que te matare si le haces daño

Shaoran: …

Touya: no puedo aconsejarte, este es un problema que uno debe resolver por si solo

Shaoran: …gracias

Touya: no me des las gracias, alguna vez llegaría este momento, (se levanta y ve el cielo), los años pasan…muy rápido…el tiempo también…sin que te des cuenta pierdes algo querido si pasa el tiempo, mi madre…me lo dijo

Shaoran: …

Más rato, Shaoran camino por todos los lugares tratando de saber que hacer

Shaoran: este hechizo…puede servir, (se va corriendo)

En la habitación de Sakura

Shaoran: (entro por la ventana luego dice algunas palabras), "dioses, los invoco para conjurar este hechizo, el cual es necesario, agua, trueno, fuego y tierra, los invoco ahora mismo"

Sakura: (se despierta), ¿que haces Shaoran?

A Shaoran le sale un símbolo en sus pies, un dragón

Shaoran: "poder de los dragones, libérense ahora"

Un aura de muchos colores rodea a Sakura

Shaoran: "que olvide todo lo sucedido lo que paso después de que se fueran los dos individuos" **(Tomoyo y Eriol)**

Voz: solo huyes de los problemas

Al día siguiente, en la escuela

Sakura: buenos días

Tomoyo: buenos días, ¿que te pasa, te vez algo decaída?

Shaoran: (esta observando el cielo desde la ventana pero se percata de lo de Sakura)

Sakura: me duele la cabeza y todo es una confusión, tuve un sueño algo confuso…con Shaoran

Shaoran: _-¡¿no resulto!-_

Sakura: ah Shaoran, buenos días

Shaoran: (sin mirarla), buenos días

Sakura: ¿…te sientes bien?

Shaoran: si, no hay problema

Sakura: …

En el recreo

Shaoran: ¿habrá resultado el maldito hechizo?

Sakura: (se acerca a el), te andaba buscando

Shaoran: dime

Sakura: no nada, solo quiero estar contigo, no se porque razón pero últimamente no hemos podido estar muy juntos y…

Shaoran: ¿y…que?

Sakura: y…no has sido tan amoroso conmigo como cuando lo eras antes, (se sonroja mucho)

Shaoran: ah eso se debe a…problemas de familia

Sakura: ¿que pasa?

Shaoran: problemas del clan…nada malo…solo problemas

Sakura: ¿de verdad?

Shaoran: si, ¿Por qué?

Sakura: porque pareciese que no estuvieras diciendo la verdad

Shaoran: la verdad no lo se…últimamente me siento algo…vació

Sakura: ¿vació?

Shaoran: si

Sakura: (con tono sarcástico), así que yo solo soy algo más

Shaoran: hey, no lo tomes a mal, no eres algo más, eres mi vida Sakura pero me siento vacío no en forma de amor si no en…algo

Sakura: que quieres hacer pero tu pensamiento te lo impide

Shaoran: (¡¿acaso puede leer la mente!)

Eriol: hola Shaoran-kun

Shaoran: _-apareces justo en el momento correcto, que bien-_, hola hombre placentero

Eriol: ¿dejaras de llamarme hombre placentero algún día?

Shaoran: no lo creo, te queda mejor ese nombre, te describe mejor

Sakura: hace rato que te escucho decirle hombre placentero pero, ¿Por qué?

Shaoran: (con tono malicioso) porque ha hecho una cosa muy sucia

Eriol: cállate

Shaoran: con Daidouji-san

Sakura: ¡¿que le has hecho a Tomoyo!

Shaoran: el y Tomoyo han…

Eriol: ¡no hemos hecho nada malo!

Shaoran: (le susurra al oído a Sakura algo)

Sakura: ¡son unos sucios!

Eriol: ¡¿como te atreves!

Shaoran: (sonríe)

Eriol: pero Shaoran también es sucio…

Sakura: ¡¿tu también Shaoran!

Eriol: la verdad duele

Shaoran: (se ríe)

Sakura: no puedo creer que no se hallen bañado en una semana, ¡que sucios!

Eriol: eh…si

Shaoran: disculpa Sakura, pero últimamente me he despertado tarde y no alcanazo a bañarme, _-¡que mentiroso!-_

Sakura: para eso esta la tarde

Shaoran: es que me quedo durmiendo, (lo dice sonriendo)

Sakura: ¡perezoso!

Shaoran: _-me cambio de tema- _que caluroso el día…

Eriol: _-te sigo la corriente- _es verdad

Sakura: a pesar de ser 20 de abril, a mediados de primavera parece un día de verano, ¿Por qué no vamos a la playa?

Shaoran: ¿a la playa?

Sakura: una salida de cuatro, ¡que emocionante, (lo dice sonriendo alegremente)

Eriol: no sería mala idea, hace tiempo que no voy a la playa

Shaoran: ni yo

Sakura: ¿nunca han ido a la playa de noche?

Shaoran: no

Sakura: ¡es emocionante, la luna llena reflejada en el mar y el agua tibia!

Shaoran: ¿vas a nadar en la noche a la playa?

Sakura: es tranquilizante

Shaoran: pero a ti te da miedo estar sola en un lugar oscuro

Sakura: Kero-chan me acompaña, mis cartas y Kyosuke-san

Shaoran: ¡¿Kyosuke…que Kyosuke!

Sakura: el del salón F

Shaoran: (pone cara de pocos amigos)

Eriol: ¿estás celoso?

Shaoran: claro que si, un tipo a quien no conozco esta con Sakura por la noche, "solos" en la playa

Sakura: Kero-chan va con nosotros

Shaoran: ¿Cuántas veces vas a ese lugar y cuantas te acompaña el peluche?

Sakura: yo voy cuando hace calor y el me acompaña de vez en cuando

Shaoran: ¡¿de vez en cuando!

Sakura: si

Shaoran: ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?

Sakura: porque no quería molestarte con un hobby tan absurdo

Shaoran: Te he dicho que todo lo que te gusta y venga de ti me gusta

Sakura: lo siento, (bajando la mirada)

Shaoran: prométeme que nunca me ocultaras algo

Sakura: y tu tampoco

Shaoran: de acuerdo, ya sabes que siempre te cuento todo

Eriol: _-mentiroso-_

Sakura: si, te lo prometo

Shaoran: siempre te seré sincero

_Pensamiento negativo de Shaoran: solo eres sincero cuando te plazca o te sea conveniente, admítelo…lo único que le haces a ella…es mentirle _

Shaoran: _-¡nadie te pregunto y déjame en paz!-_

**Continuara…**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Notas de la autora: ¡holis a todos, no me maten por hacerle eso a Shao-kun, no fue mi intención, pobrecito de el, me da pena T-T ¡Buuuaaaaaa!

¿Como les pareció el capi? ¿Soy muy mala? ¿Sakura es mala? ¿Lo quiere? ¿Que pasará, en el próximo capi se aclaran algunas preguntas, solo esperen y verán.

Avances: Una decisión por parte de Shaorancito, aparece Kyosuke (pero por poco rato), Shaorancito le cae mal Kyosuke, ya verán. La decisión más importante de Shaorancito, tiene que esperar, (risa malvada).

Agradecimientos a los reviews:

Saku-696: gracias por tu comentario, si se va consolar, en dos capitulos mas llega lo esperado, mua jajajajaja, espero que sigas leyendo. Bye y gracias.

Yo: holiz, tu nick es algo...singular, pero eso lo hace original, si es verdad, Shao siempre esta super Hot pero trata de comprenderlo, esta desesperado, bueno gracias por tus comentarios. Bye y gracias.

Relena li: holiz de nuevo, que bueno que te haya parecido gracisioso, esa era mi intención, espero que sigas leyendo. Ah y ya le voy a dar un premio a Shao, esperate un poco. Bye y gracias. Saludos a ti desde Chile-Valparaiso


	7. Desicion y Respuesta

**.-.-.-.-.Capitulo 7: _La decisión y la respuesta_.-.-.-.-.**

En la residencia Li

Shaoran: (con tono justiciero), no más…sufrimiento…, lo he pesando muy bien y es arriesgado y todo eso pero, no más, no soporto más es hoy o nunca, ¡así que no más! ¡¡¡NO MORE!

En la playa

Shaoran: (apaga el auto)

Sakura: no puedo creer que nunca me hubieras dicho que tenías auto propio

Shaoran: se me había olvidado, lo siento

Shaoran ya obtuvo su licencia

En el lugar donde se acomodaron

Sakura: (se saca las zapatillas y pisa la arena), ¡ah esta caliente!

Tomoyo: que bueno que nos quedamos cerca del agua, así no nos quemaremos demasiado

Sakura viene con un vestido que no sobrepasa las rodillas, no muy escotado y el pelo suelto, viene con un bikini rosa y la parte de abajo se amarra por los lados, el de Tomoyo es un bikini azul igual al de Sakura, Tomoyo viene con unos jeans cortos, de esos que son arriba de la rodilla y una polera blanca ajustada, Shaoran viene con una chaqueta sin mangas con un gorro adherido y unos shorts verdes y Eriol con shorts azules y una polera blanca.

Eriol: chicas vayan a bañarse y nosotros ponemos este quitasol y vamos, ¿de acuerdo?

Sakura: demo…

Eriol: no se preocupen, no se preocupen, no nos importa

Shaoran: s-si vayan

Tomoyo: (se saca su pantalón y polera)

Sakura: (se saca su vestido)

Shaoran: (ve a Sakura y se sonroja al verla)

Tomoyo: los esperamos en el agua, vamos Sakura-chan

Sakura: ¡hai!

Las dos chicas se van corriendo

Eriol: míralas, dos bellezas juntas

Shaoran: (las mira)

Eriol: (con tono pervertido), ¿no son kawaii?

Shaoran: (mira a Eriol con cara de asco y enfado), ni se te ocurra pensar algo raro con Sakura, ¿¿¿entendido?

Eriol: hai, hai, como quieras, pero mira a los demás hombres como las miran, ¿que vas a hacer, golpear a todos esos hombres?

Shaoran: (lo mira con mirada de muerte y le tira arena)

Eriol: ya basta de jugar y pasarte cosas en la cabeza, hay que cuidar a las chicas, ¡apresúrate!

Shaoran: ¡pero si tu!

Eriol: ¡apresúrate!

En el agua

Sakura: (flotando de espalda), que exquisita el agua nn

Tomoyo: si es verdad, ¡oh maldición!

Sakura: (se asusta, se hunde para luego levantarse muy empapada, ¡casi me matas ¿que pasa!

Tomoyo: mi…mi…mi preciada cámara la deje en mi habitación T-T

Sakura: --U Tomoyo…

Shaoran: (llega a Sakura y mira a su alrededor)

Sakura: Eriol-kun, Shaoran, les estábamos esperando

Shaoran: (mirando para todos lados)

Tomoyo y Eriol se ríen

Shaoran: (con cara de pocos amigos), estoy vigilando que nadie se acerque

Sakura: ¿que nadie se acerque?

Shaoran: no permitiré que un hombre se te acerque

Sakura: (haciendo señas con la mano), ¡ah Kyosuke-san, por aquí!

Shaoran: (voltea al otro lado); ¡¿Kyosuke!

Llega a ellos un muchacho alto como Shaoran, musculoso como Shaoran, pero el tiene el cabello rojizo como sus ojos y parece ser amable.

Shaoran: (se pone en frente de el con cara de rivalidad), _-¡así que este bastardo es Kyosuke, tiene cara de idiota!-_

Kyosuke: (con cara de pocos amigos y dirigiéndose a Shaoran), tú debes ser este tal Li Xiao Lang o Shaoran, pensé que era algo grande pero veo que es poca cosa, (suspira), pobre de mi pétalo de cerezo, estar junto con idiota, que lastima, (le hablo bajo solo para que Shaoran escuchara)

Shaoran: ¡cállate idiota!

Sakura: ¡Shaoran, no seas tan agresivo, no te ha hecho nada!

Shaoran: me da igual tu opinión de mi pero "nadie" repito, "nadie" llama a Sakura pétalo de cerezo, solo yo, así que te pido, (apuntándolo con el dedo), que no la llames más de esa manera, ¿entendido idiota?

Kyosuke: (cambio de cara a amable), gusto en conocerte, me llamo Kanzaki Kyosuke, (le alza la mano)

Shaoran: (aleja su mano con un golpe), no te me acerques, (se da media vuelta y va con los demás)

Kyosuke: oh Sakura, no le he hecho nada y se porta de esa manera, tu novio es algo agresivo

Shaoran: (alcanzo a escucharlo y tiene miles de venas en la cabeza)

Sakura: lo siento, Shaoran es muy agresivo, (con tono despreocupado), no le hagas caso

Shaoran: (se detiene en seco), _-¿escuche bien, ha dicho un "no le hagas caso", Sakura no pudo haber dicho, ella no…-_

Una hora más tarde

Eriol: (llega a Shaoran que estaba en una pequeña isla alejada), he nadado como 10 minutos para encontrarte, ¿que haces aquí?

Shaoran: E-E-Eriol, (con los ojos llorosos al estilo cómico)

Eriol: (se aleja un poco con la cara azul por la apariencia escalofriante de Shaoran), ¿q-q-q-que pasa?

Shaoran: escuche decir a Sakura a ese idiota, q-q-q-que no me hiciera, ella me ha…me ha…abandonado por un idiota T-T

Eriol: (con la cara seria), ¡levántate, no sacaras nada con lloriquear, (con una sonrisa burlona), además tengo la solución perfecta para que se reconcilien

Shaoran: ¡no estamos peleados!

Eriol: (con tono sarcástico y gira sus ojos), si como no

Shaoran: ¡ella no me quiere T-T!

Eriol: ¡eres imposible, cobarde, idiota, estupido, frío como el hielo, solitario, nada amigable, despreciable y!

Shaoran: (con cara enojada), ¡ya, ya, ya, ya entendí ¿que tiene que ver eso con lo otro!

Eriol: ¡eso, (apuntando su cara), el cambio de actitud, logre hacerte dejar de lloriquear

Se estrella una ola haciendo que se mojen

Eriol: nadaré de regreso, me dio calor aquí, también deberías meterte al agua pero ten cuidado porque con feroz quemadura en tu espalda, te va a doler, (se tira al agua y se va)

Shaoran: a mi nada me duele, (se tira al agua)

¡¡¡AAAAAHHHHH!

Eriol: (se da media vuelta), ese fue Shaoran (se acerca a el y escucha algo que le dijo), ¡se ha ahogado!

Dos horas después en la casa de playa perteneciente a Tomoyo

Shaoran: (tumbado inconsciente boca abajo en la cama con un paño mojado en su espalda)

Sakura: (con cara enojada)

Tomoyo: ¿aun sigues molesta por eso?

Sakura: es una idiota

**Flash-back**

Eriol llega con Shaoran ahogado en su espalda, el grupo de acerca a Eriol y Shaoran acompañados por una mujer salvavidas (**como las de guardianes de la bahía)**

Sakura: ¡¿¡¿que le ha pasado!

Eriol: permaneció una hora con la espalda al sol en la isla solitaria y luego se tiro al agua haciendo que la quemadura le doliera y además le diera un calambre en ambas piernas.

Tomoyo: ¿como sabes todo eso?

Eriol: cuando grito y me le acerque y el grito "¡mi espalda me mata y mis piernas se me acalambraron!", luego se ahogo y aquí estamos

Salvavidas: sepárense, sepárense, necesita una respiración boca a boca, (lo mira y se va acercando)

Sakura: (se enoja)

Tomoyo: (dirigiéndose a Sakura), es una interesada, mira como esta mirando a Li

La salvavidas mira a Li como si estuviera diciendo "menudo bombón" haciendo que Sakura se enoje más, (**aunque cualquiera diría eso ver a tal hombre musculoso, alto y atractivo, ¡es un bombón XD!)**

**Fin del Flash-back**

Shaoran: (recupera la conciencia)

Sakura: y se supone que cuando le da respiración boca a boca tiene que recuperarse de inmediato, solo se aprovecho

Tomoyo: creo que tienes razón, es una interesada, mejor te dejo sola para que hablen, (cierra la puerta)

El viento entra por la ventana haciendo que la blanca cortina se mueva

Shaoran: mi espalda…ah mi espalda

Sakura: (enojada), ya deja de lloriquear

Shaoran: (sorprendido pero sin abrir los ojos), Sakura no pensé que estuvieras aquí, (abre los ojos), ¿que pasa?

Sakura: ¡¿que, que pasa, Shaoran, tu espalda es una parilla hirviendo por no se sabe que cosa estuviste haciendo en la "isla solitaria" como menciono Eriol, casi me matas del susto cuando estabas inconsciente y me preguntas que pasa!

Shaoran: yo…, _-¿que puedo decirle, "Sakura me fui a la isla solitaria porque no soporto a ese loco", parece bien-_, me fui a la isla porque no soporto que estés con ese tal Kyosuke además…

Sakura: ¿además?

Shaoran: tu misma le habías dicho a ese tonto que no me hiciera caso y lo dijiste con un tonto despreocupado y solo lo mirabas a el T-T

Sakura: eres un celoso, lo dije porque te conozco, si no lo hacia aun estarías peleando con el

Shaoran: mentira yo no

Sakura: mentira lo que ibas a decir

Shaoran: cambiando de tema, ¿tienes frío?

Sakura: si tengo, hace poco que se puso bastante fresco

Shaoran: ¿tienes el cuerpo frío?

Sakura: si, ¿Por qué?

Shaoran: (se sienta dificultosamente), porque más rato vas a hervir de calor, (lo dice con un tono seductor)

Sakura: ¿que quieres decir con eso?

Shaoran: lo dejare para más tarde, (sonriendo), por cierto en unas horas más una tormenta se desatara

Sakura: ¿como lo sabes?

Eriol: (habré la puerta), nos quedaremos la noche aquí, se avecina una fuerte tormenta, en un rato más haremos la cena y Sakura, llama a tu casa para que avises que te quedas.

Sakura: no será necesario, mi padre no está y mi hermano tampoco

Eriol: Spinel esta con Kerberos y Nakuru

Sakura: ¡que emocionante, una noche en la playa!

Eriol: (con voz malvada), después de la cena tengo una historia de terror sobre cuatro adolescentes que se quedaron en una casa de playa un día de tormenta, jejejeje es muy pero muuuyyy terrorífica, mua jajajajajajaja (cierra la puerta)

Shaoran: Sakura

Sakura: ¡¡¡aaahhh, no quiero, no quiero! (Se cubre bajo las sabanas)

Shaoran: entonces vendremos directamente aquí cuando terminemos de cenar, además te tengo una sorpresa, (se levanta), se que Eriol tiene una cura para esta quemadura infernal --

En la cena

Tomoyo: ¿ya no te duele la espalda?

Shaoran: no, Eriol-kun me la curo con su magia, por suerte se podía porque el dolor era insoportable

Tomoyo: ya me lo imagino nnU

Sakura: …

Shaoran habla animadamente con Eriol

Tomoyo: ¿te sientes mal Sakura?

Sakura: no…es solo que…solo pensaba

Shaoran: (la mira sonriendo), si estabas pensando en la historia de terror, no te preocupes, no las escuches si no quieres

Eriol: pero es muy emocionante

Tomoyo: no lo dudo, las historias de Eriol son…me da escalofríos con solo pensar en ello

Sakura: ¡no quiero !

Shaoran: la escucharemos, estaré contigo y si tienes mucho miedo, la sorpresa que te tengo te hará olvidar todo eso, te lo aseguro, (lo dijo con tono placentero)

Sakura: (lo mira confundida), si…

Shaoran: por cierto, ¿el tonto se ha vuelto a aparecer?

Sakura: no le trates así, el es solo un amigo así que no seas tan celoso

Shaoran: es que no sabes todo lo que ha dicho

**Flash-back**

Shaoran ya tenía la quemadura curada y decidió tomar el aire cuando diviso a algo que se le acercaba, un hombre de su misma altura

Shaoran: (con tono de fastidio), tenía que aparecer

Kyosuke: (con tono superior), aquí el debilucho quemado, haciéndote pasar por ahogado para tener a la mujer salvavidas cerca y más aun de sus grandes pechos, no mientas, estabas fingiendo

Shaoran: (con total frialdad), piensa lo que quieras, me da igual

Kyosuke: solo venía a advertirte que Sakura no será tuya por mucho tiempo

Shaoran: ¿que te hace pensar eso?

Kyosuke: ella será mía en muchas formas, se que no la has hecho una mujer todavía, lo se pero no te preocupes, yo me encargare de eso

Shaoran: ni se te ocurra, yo seré el primero, nunca permitiría que un idiota como tu se le acercara

Kyosuke: si hubiera aprovechado cuando estabas en tu islita, ella ahora mismo estaría en la cama con una linda sonrisa de satisfacción mientras a ti te comían las gaviotas pero no lo pensé y deje ir la oportunidad, Sakura es una belleza y no dejaré que se me escape de nuevo.

Shaoran: no pensaste en la oportunidad porque eres un idiota, es la mejor prueba posible

Kyosuke: pagaras por todo

Shaoran: bla-bla-bla di todo lo que quieras, nada se hará realidad

Kyosuke: (se va)

**Fin del Flash-Back**

Shaoran: _-no dejare que la toque, ni siquiera un pelo-_

Sakura: ¿que fue lo que dijo?

Shaoran: eh…cosas de hombres, más tarde te lo diré

Eriol: (extrañado), ¿Shaoran…podemos hablar después de la cena?

Shaoran: como digas, (sigue comiendo), por cierto la comida esta deliciosa

Eriol: Sakura y Tomoyo la han hecho

Shaoran: deberían trabajar de dúo como cocineras y Daidouji de diseñadora y Sakura de modelo, sería perfecto

Tomoyo: pienso tomar carrera de diseñadora, me encantaría que Sakura fuera mi modelo principal, (con estrellitas en los ojos), ya me lo imagino, ¿si es que quieres?

Sakura: no sería malo…quizás

Después de la cena, afuera

Shaoran: la tormenta vendrá en una hora y media más, ¿Cuánto rato durará tu historia?

Eriol: no más de media hora, Shaoran ¿tú vas a…?

Shaoran: si, pienso hacerlo

Eriol: ¿y todas tus dudas?

Shaoran: no lo se…expiraron

Eriol: ¿de verdad?

Shaoran: si además quiero alejar a ese tonto de ella

Shaoran le cuenta lo que pasó

Eriol: ¡pero esta mal!

Shaoran: …

Eriol: es como una apuesta, te acostaras con ella para que ese tonto no sea el primero

Shaoran: quizás pero…yo si quiero hacerlo

Eriol: ya veo…pero ¿estás seguro? **(¡déjalo en paz Eriol, ya ha sufrido bastante como para que lo hagas cambiar de opinión!)**

Shaoran: si ¿Por qué no debería de estarlo?

Eriol: no lo se, _-tengo un mal presentimiento-_

Shaoran: se que…ser el primer hombre en la vida de una mujer es confortable

Eriol: claro que si, supongo que la virginidad de una mujer es preciada, como el fruto prohibido y ser el primero en probarla…eso te hace sentir como el primero

Shaoran: Wei me dijo una vez que eso no importa tanto, no quiero decir que no importe nada pero lo que me dijo que lo más importante en hacer el amor con alguien es que ese alguien sea muy querido para ti y que no se debe hacer solo por placer…el verdadero placer es hacer sentir a esa persona lo más feliz que puedas, sin remordimientos…así que no voy a hacer esto por ese estupido sino porque quiero demostrarlo que tanto la quiero y si no esta preparada…

Eriol: no me metas en tus asuntos amorosos, tienes tú que ver tu respuesta, (con tono burlón), me tratas como si fuera tu consejero espiritual, me marcho

45 minutos después

En la playa

Shaoran: ¿te has asustado mucho?

Sakura: la verdad no porque me tuviste abrazada todo el rato y estando a tu lado no puedo asustarme

Shaoran: (le sonríe tiernamente), sentémonos (se sienta)

Sakura: (se sienta al lado de el con sus piernas estiradas)

¡Splash-Splash!-las olas feroces **(no se me ocurrió otro sonido para las olas)**

Silencio pero Sakura decide romper el hielo

Sakura: recordé algo…

Shaoran: ¿que has recordado?

Sakura: nuestra primera cita y nuestro primer beso

Shaoran: hace 4 años

Sakura: si, luego de que capturáramos la carta HOPE tuviste que irte y un día llegaste, un día especial

**Flash Back**

En casa de Sakura-01 de abril

Sakura: ¡tarde, tarde, tarde, nos vemos, (se va corriendo y logra divisar algo en frente de ella), ¿Quién?

Ella se va acercando poco a poco hacia esa persona y esa persona voltea hacia ella sonriendo, alguien alto con el traje de la preparatoria

**Nota: Ya no el mismo que se usaba antes, para que quede más claro esto, es lo que paso al final del manga, ese uniforme están usando. Otra cosa, se que en el principio de este fic puse algo distinto pero tuve que cambiar eso por algo que pasará más adelante, ruego que me disculpen por eso.**

Luego de eso, en el recreo, los dos están bajo un árbol de cerezo

Sakura: (descansado con su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Shaoran con los ojos cerrados), me alegra que hayas vuelto

Shaoran: (mirándola), me alegra verte de nuevo, te has vuelto muy hermosa Sakura

Sakura: (se sonroja y lo mira), tu también, aun no puedo creer que hayas vuelto, espero que no sea un sueño

Shaoran: no lo es, (la rodea con un abrazo), te quiero

Sakura: y yo a ti (vuelve a cerrar sus ojos)

Shaoran: hay algo que tengo que darte, ¿podemos juntarnos hoy?

Sakura: claro que si

Shaoran: entonces paso por tu casa a las 4

Sakura: estaré esperándote con ansias, ¿que quieres darme?

Shaoran: es una sorpresa

Sakura: dime

Shaoran: ya lo verás

Sakura: de acuerdo, ahora solo quiero quedarme así contigo el resto de mi vida

Shaoran: te extrañaba mucho, tanto tiempo separado hizo que nos quisiéramos más y más

Sakura: tienes razón, yo no me fije en nadie más, yo solo te amo a ti y siempre te amaré

Shaoran: y yo

Ya a las 4 de la tarde

Ding-Dong

Sakura: ¡yo voy, (abre la puerta), ¡Shaoran!

Shaoran: hola, (le da un beso en la mejilla)

Sakura: (se sonroja), ¿vamos?

Shaoran: si

Ya en el camino

Sakura: (se agarra del brazo de Shaoran y se sonroja)

Shaoran: (sonríe), nuestra primera cita, en un día especial

Sakura: ¿un día especial?

Shaoran: ¿vamos a ver una película y luego a comer algo?

Sakura: ¡si!

Mucho más tarde 8:30 PM, vieron película, comieron helado, jugaron, pasaron abrazados y por último.

Sakura: quiero pasar a un lugar

Shaoran: vamos

Llegaron a una colina donde en el centro de ella hay un árbol de cerezo y al frente se puede ver el mar

Sakura: siempre soñé con venir aquí contigo

Shaoran: es hermoso el lugar

Sakura: además el mar esta cerca y se puede escuchar, además si bajo esta colina hay un gran terreno desocupado, me gustaría tener una gran casa con segundo piso y en mi habitación un gran ventanal con un balcón para ver el mar todos los días, así solo camino un poco y veo el mar

Nota: para ser más explicita, este lugar tiene árboles de cerezo, solo de ellos y ella quiere una casa en centro para estar rodeada de esos árboles, si uno camina un poco puede encontrarse con el precioso mar, son de esas casas que están arriba de esa colina y en esa colina hay otra donde esta el árbol de cerezos donde esta está parejita, no se si lo explique bien.

Shaoran: no sería mala idea, podríamos vivir los dos juntos en esa casa

Sakura: (se sonroja), si los dos juntos

Shaoran: (la abraza desde atrás y con voz tierna), te extrañe tanto, tanto Sakura, tenerte cerca, tu aroma y tu hermosa sonrisa me hicieron tanta falta, pero ahora ya no sufriré más porque con tenerte a mi lado soy feliz

Sakura: (se acurruca a el), yo tampoco sufriré más

Shaoran: a toda costa tenía que venir hoy, no importa lo que pasará tenía que venir hoy, primero, no aguantaba tenerte lejos de mí más tiempo, segundo, ya estaba harto de los deberes que tenía que hacer allá y tercero…es tu cumpleaños y tenía que darte esto, (la suelta y le entrega un caja rectangular con forro de color rojo de porcelana), ábrelo

Sakura abre la caja y se encuentro con un collar de oro y el símbolo que tiene es el de un corazón con alas **(como el de la carta LOVE, que original nnU)**.

Sakura: (feliz), ¡que hermoso!

Shaoran: (agarra el collar y se lo pone, luego la mira directamente a los ojos), feliz cumpleaños mi pétalo de cerezo, (sonríe)

Luego de eso el silencio tomo el lugar y solo el viento estaba presente llevándose consigo muchos pétalos de cerezo y jugueteando con los cabellos de los enamorados, entonces el ambarino acerca su cara lentamente a la de la oji-verde, ella hace lo mismo cerrando los ojos, hasta que…se unen en un tierno beso, en su primer beso, lleno de amor, todo el amor que guardaron por años se manifestó en ese beso…

**Fin del Flash-back**

Sakura: nunca me saco el medallón, siempre lo tengo al lado de mi corazón

Shaoran: (le sonríe), me sentí muy feliz en ese momento

Sakura: yo también…te amo

Shaoran: (la abraza desde atrás) y yo a ti

Silencio

Sakura: (descansando en los brazos de Shaoran), **(aun están abrazados, para serles más precisos, Shaoran esta sentado en la arena con sus dos piernas separadas y en medio esta Sakura acurrucada en el y el la abraza rodeándola con sus fuertes brazos), **luego de eso, nosotros íbamos todas las veces que podíamos a ese lugar, luego de la preparatoria, cuando teníamos tiempo libre, cuando teníamos que hacer tareas y estudiar o simplemente solo íbamos a pasar tiempo juntos, sentarnos en el pasto y ver las nubes pasar y buscar formas en ellas, miles de fotos nos tomamos en ese lugar, recuerdo cada una de tus sonrisas y tus hermosas palabras, también cuando mi papá tuvo el accidente en automóvil y tu te fuiste a Hong Kong por un día por un pequeño problema, justo ese día me sentía sola y triste y me fui a la colina, entonces llore y llore…

Shaoran: entonces te abrase y te consolé

Sakura: habías llegado en el momento justo, me diste ánimos, me sonreíste y con eso me alegraste

Shaoran: recuerdo todo como si fuera ayer, nunca me olvidare de los días que paso contigo, tengo cada momento, cada facción, cada sentimiento grabado en mi corazón

Sakura: prométeme que siempre nos quedaremos juntos

Shaoran: te lo prometo, prométemelo a mí

Sakura: te prometo que me quedaré contigo para siempre

Shaoran: te prometo que siempre te amare

Sakura: y yo te prometo que te amare como tu me amas a mi, intercambiemos promesas con el dedo meñique, (levanta el dedo meñique)

Shaoran: de acuerdo, (junta su dedo con el de ella)

Silencio amoroso

Shaoran: te dije que te iba a decir sobre lo que me dijo ese infeliz

Sakura: ¿Kyosuke?

Shaoran: Sakura, el se cree tu amigo porque te desea

Sakura: ¿desearme?

Shaoran: te desea pervertidamente

Sakura: (se sonroja), no inventes esas cosas Shaoran

Shaoran le cuenta todo lo que le dijo

Shaoran: (mirando la luna que se oculta en las nubes de lluvia), pero le he dicho que no le voy a permitir que se te acerque ni mucho menos te toque

Sakura: eres muy bueno Shaoran

Shaoran: nada de eso, (la mira), yo soy un perverso, (la suelta y se pone en frente de ella, apoya una mano al otro extremo de Sakura quedando encima de ella y mirándola fijamente a los ojos con sus ojos brillantes que despiden deseo y lujuria)

Sakura: (se le queda mirando)

Shaoran: tus ojos me encantan y tu cuerpo me deja embelesado, debes saber que no soy un santo, no dejaré que el te haga eso porque yo quiero ser el que lo haga…Sakura yo quiero hacerte el amor ¿eh?

Una gota le cae en la frente para que después más gotas sigan cayendo

Shaoran: (con tono sarcástico), que oportuno, como todo buen momento…tiene que acabar, (se levanta y le toma la mano), no quiero que enfermes

En casa

Shaoran: (con Eriol), me fue fatal, justo empieza a llover cuando quería escuchar la respuesta, (da un suspiro)

Eriol: ¿que pasará ahora, aunque está casa tenga dos pisos solo hay dos habitaciones con cosas, las otras tienen camas pero sin colchón y las que hay en cada habitación son…matrimoniales

Shaoran: si ella no quiere se puede ir con Tomoyo

Eriol: (con tono sarcástico), y yo me muero de frío

Shaoran: (lo mira) duermes en mi cama

Silencio

Eriol: ¡aaahhh no te entiendo, quieres con ella y después…con-con-con, conmigo, homosexual !

Shaoran: ¡tú y tú mente sucia, vuelve aquí para matarte, (lo persigue)

En la habitación donde se queda Sakura y Shaoran

Tomoyo: creo que están en una "pequeña" pelea nnU

Desde ahí se escuchan los destrozos y gritos adoloridos y la palabra Homosexual o gay

Sakura: (distante)

Tomoyo: ¿Sakura?

Sakura: …

Tomoyo: (cierra la puerta y se dirige a la sala)

En la sala

Tomoyo: ¡ya homosexuales, paren de jugar!

Shaoran y Eriol: ¡no somos homosexuales!

Eriol: Shaoran si lo es

Shaoran: ¡cállate!

Tomoyo: Li-kun, ¿le has hecho algo a Sakura?

Shaoran: eeehhh…

Tomoyo: esta algo distante y no parecer poner atencion a lo que digo y se ve muy pensativa

Shaoran: quizás no lo ha tomado bien…animo Li Shaoran, iré a verla, (se dirige a la habitación)

En la habitación

Sakura: (sacándose la polera ya mojada y el sujetador)

_Quiero hacerte el amor_

Sakura: (le ronda esa frase en toda la cabeza y un pensamiento le llega a la cabeza, que Shaoran le esta acariciando toda su espalda y besando su cuello, se sonroja), Shaoran

Shaoran: ¿si?

Sakura: (se sorprende y se gira), n-no me ha-había dado c-cuenta que e-estabas a-aquí, (le costaba decir las palabras por el nerviosismo)

Shaoran: oh aquí esta en penumbras, mejor enciendo la luz

Sakura: ¡no es necesario, (se gira hacia el)

Shaoran: (la prende y la mira, se da cuenta que no tiene nada puesto en la parte de arriba)

Sakura: (se gira inmediatamente sonrojada)

Shaoran: (apaga la luz y con tono tierno), no te avergüences, ya te he visto y tengo que decirte que tienes un hermoso cuerpo

Sakura: _-¿cuando paso eso?-_

Shaoran: (se sienta en la cama), seguramente te preguntas porque digo esto, no te acuerdas porque se te había olvidado, no entiendo el porque se te olvido…

Shaoran le cuenta de cuando ellos se acariciaron y besaron en esa noche de tormenta en casa y a la mañana no lo recordó, también de cuando casi le hace el amor cuando ella se lo pidió para que le demostrara cuanto la amaba y le contó que le borro esa memoria porque tenía miedo de que le odiara y también le contó de cuando empezó a desearla.

Sakura: …

Shaoran: te has quedado helada, quizás ni siquiera me crees

Sakura: si te creo…porque lo he visto

Shaoran: ¡¿que!

Sakura: en mis sueños, he visto lo que me has dicho, sobre esas dos veces, en la que no me acordé y la que me borraste esas memorias

Shaoran: me falta práctica con los hechizos, bueno eh…

Sakura: Shaoran, ¿sabes lo que más me gusta?

Shaoran: …

Sakura: me gusta que seas feliz, a veces me pongo a pensar en si realmente eres feliz conmigo o solo finges, que tal vez no te gusta mi manera de ser, tan despistada, no capto bien las cosas, aun soy muy inmadura…y

Shaoran: no sigas, que no es verdad, sabes muy bien que me encantas tal como eres…no…amo tal como eres porque si no yo no te hubiera dicho lo anterior

Sakura: si tu eres feliz si hacemos eso…

Shaoran: claro que soy feliz pero si tu estas decidida a hacerlo conmigo

Sakura: …

Shaoran: (mantiene una cara de tristeza y enfado con una sonrisa pero tiene apretado su puño) (**recuerden que están en penumbras)**, si no quieres…comprendo, (trata de levantarse pero Sakura le agarra de la camisa)

Sakura: n-no te vayas…no me dejes, se que si te quedas aquí tu…pero…pero

Shaoran: (se acerca a ella)

Sakura: (se tira en los brazos de Shaoran), hay algo que he tenido en mente durante un tiempo, cuando empecé a ver esos sueños yo he decidido algo y ese algo es…que yo quiero…que tu seas el primero en mi vida, que tu seas el primero en quitarme la virginidad…que seas el primero en hacerme el amor…Shaoran

Shaoran: …Sakura

Sakura: (se acurruca más a el sin mostrar su cara)

Shaoran: (sonríe, comunicándose con Eriol por medio de magia), ¿Eriol, me escuchas?

En el lugar donde está Eriol

Eriol: (termino de sacarse la ropa), Tomoyo, ¿lista?

Tomoyo: (ya acostada)

_Shaoran: ¿Eriol me escuchas?_

Eriol: justamente me molestas ahora, ¿que pasa…te ha cortado?

En el lugar de Shaoran

Shaoran: (con Sakura abrazada), muy gracioso, la verdad me ha ido bastante bien pero quiero pedirte un favor

_Eriol: Dime_

Shaoran: quiero que crees una pared de magia que nos permita privacidad y no se escuchen los gritos, (con voz maliciosa) **(La habitación de Eriol y Tomoyo esta al lado)**

_Eriol: no te preocupes, estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando me hablaste, si te crees ser el único que va a tener noche de pasión, estas equivocado, ¿Por qué no la haces tú?_

Shaoran: porque no quiero además…gracias…por todo Eriol

_Eriol: que pases unas "buenas noches" (corta la comunicación) _

Sakura: ¿gritos?

Shaoran: aunque sea nuestra primera vez…voy a hacer lo mejor de mi parte

Sakura: (se acerca a su oreja y con voz seductora), yo también…estoy lista mi lobito

**Continuara…**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

¡Fin del chapter mua jajajajaja, si creyeron que iba a ser todo de corrido…se equivocaron…no me odien!

Como se deben de haber dado cuenta el siguiente chapter se va a poner picante y azucarado, ¡el momento de Shaoran a llegado, al parecer Sakura no era tan inocente, ella también quería pero no se atormentaba demasiado o tal vez si. ¿Que tal les cayo el tal Kyosuke, mal o bien, quise hacerlo pesadito al rojito, para ayudar a Shaoran a decidirse y para molestar, cambiando de tema, Shaoran esta feliz, tenía que ser recompensado algún día, ¿no creen, estoy feliz por el T-T, espero que les haya gustado, ¿les pareció gracioso el capi, a mi me gusto (claro soy la que lo escribió), bueno basta de bla, bla, bla. ¿Les gusto el capitulo anterior, quizá quedo muy dramático o triste, eso me pasa cuando escribo con sueño, termine ese capi cuando eran las 1:30 AM y casi me quedo dormida en el escritorio, cuando tengo sueño se vuelven peligrosos los capi o se vuelven a amorosos, de eso de darán cuenta cuando lean el próximo, ahora paso a los agradecimientos…

**Pasemos a los agradecimientos: **

**Saku-696: **Hola Saku-chan ¿te puedo llamar así no es cierto, que bueno que encontraste lindo el capi y también triste, espero que este te haya gustado y el "tal Kyosuke" como le has llamado, es un pesadote aunque solo en este capi aparece luego como en uno 4 o 5 capis más aparecerá de nuevo, gracias por ser una lectora fiel T-T, esperare por tus comentarios. Bye And Thank. Espero hablar contigo de nuevo por el Messenger.

**Monika Rolex: **holis, que bueno que te gusto esa parte de la playa, Shaoran nunca cambiara, celoso por siempre pero eso lo hace lindo en un sentido entre tierno y extraño aun así es lindo xU, espero que te haya gustado este capi porque me esforcé, ¡oh yeah!. Espero recibir tus comentarios. Bye And Thank.

**Relena Li: **Holis ReLi-chan ¿puedo decirte así, si tienes razón, a Shao lo hago sufrir como condenado, pero aquí tiene su gran merecida recompensa, ¿que te pareció el Kyosuke, lo puse para molestar pero seguirá apareciendo con un rol importante más adelante, cambiando de tema la "voz" misteriosa de Shaoran es un fastidio, lo se aunque ya veremos quien es en realidad esa "voz" y tengo la mala noticia de que no se puede matar a esa voz pero ya no será necesario que la mates, ya lo verás en el capi siguiente, que bueno que te guste el fic. Bye And Thank.

**Como soy muy pero muy mala (aunque en verdad solo en el fic porque yo en realidad soy la más suavecita, eso dicen en mi curso), como dije ya que soy mala (Wing-Saku se ríe como mala muy mala), no dejaré avances (Wing-Saku se ríe más mala aún), así que les dejaré con la intriga…tal vez bueno ahora me despido ah y por cierto, alguien tiene la letra de la cancion "Ki ni naru Aitsu" la cancion de Shao pero con la letra en español, la necesito para seguir el fic y si no pues ya tengo otro remedio. Bueno espero comentario a Review o a mi mail Karekano(guion bajo)Yukino15(arroa)Hotmail(punto com) porque descubri que no se ve el mail cuando lo pongo en el capi así que por eso esta en paréntesis. Bueno los veo luego. Bye.**

**The Wings Of Sakura.**


	8. Pasion en la noche lluviosa

**.-.-.-.-.Capitulo 8: _Pasión en la noche lluviosa_.-.-.-.-.**

Sakura: ¿gritos?

Shaoran: aunque sea nuestra primera vez…voy a hacer lo mejor de mi parte

Sakura: (se acerca a su oreja y con voz seductora), yo también…estoy lista mi lobito

Shaoran: así me gusta Ying-Fa, (la besa apasionadamente)

Sakura: (le responde el beso haciéndolo más profundo y cruzando sus brazos por el cuello de el)

Shaoran: (separa su boca de la de ella), ¿tienes frío?

Sakura: si

Shaoran: entonces prepárate porque en unos momentos estarás hirviendo

Sakura: estoy segura de eso pero tú tampoco te quedarás atrás

Shaoran: (le sonríe y comienza a besarle el cuello) (**recuerden que Sakura no tiene nada puesta en la parte de arriba así que a Shaoran se le hace más fácil XD)**

Shaoran le besa apasionadamente el cuello y le acaricia la espalda mientras Sakura también le acaricia la espalda y suspira ante los besos de Shaoran.

Shaoran: me, (le besa), me vuelves, (le besa de nuevo), me vuelves loco, (comienza la ronda de besos de nuevo), (**tal vez lo estoy poniendo muy apasionado pero entiéndanlo, ya casi medio año soportando tal cosa XP)**

Shaoran sigue con sus rondas de besos pero sin darse cuenta su mano se dirige al pecho de Sakura y lo masajea haciendo que Sakura suspire de excitación, **(no soy buena para estas cosas como se dan cuenta)**, mientras más escucha esos gemidos más se excita y sigue aumentando las caricias y besos cada vez más…

Sakura le acaricia el cabello y juguetea con el mismo y con la otra mano acaricia su espalda que aun tiene la camisa, Shaoran quiere sentir las caricias cuerpo a cuerpo así que se despoja rápidamente de la camisa y sigue con su juego apasionado de besos.

Sakura se estremece al sentir el gran torso musculoso y bien formado de Shaoran contra su cuerpo cosa que se aferra más a el y en eso piensa-Esto es un sueño hecho realidad.

Shaoran se detiene y se separa de Sakura y mira hacia la ventana que tiene vista al mar pero solo se ve la lluvia ya que la cortina está abierta y se queda quieto dejando a Sakura extrañada.

Sakura: (con preocupación), ¿que pasa Shaoran?

Shaoran: es que…no se si estemos en lo correcto…quizás puedas salir lastimada

Sakura: si salgo lastimada por ti, me sentiré feliz ya que tu lo has hecho **(quizás no fue un buen comentario pero vean lo por el lado positivo) **

Shaoran: pero (pero no sigue más ya que un dedo de Sakura le hizo callar)

Sakura: shhh, no te preocupes, yo estoy bien y quiero que seas feliz, (le sonríe)

Shaoran: (le sonríe y se acerca a ella, la recuesta en la cama y la mira directamente a los ojos), ¿eres feliz?

Sakura: si estoy contigo nunca podré estar triste, ¿estás feliz?

Shaoran: si, ni te imaginas como

Sakura: si ambos estamos felices…

Shaoran: podremos seguir con esto, ¿estás segura?

Sakura: más que segura y feliz, (con voz seductora), hazme tuya…Shaoran, **(detrás de esa Sakura inocente se esconde una Sakura apasionadamente apasionada OoO)**

Shaoran comienza a desabrocharse el pantalón mientras besa a Sakura en la boca y ella lo abraza del cuello.

Ya despojado de su pantalón comienza a sacarle la falda a Sakura para luego quedar los dos en ropa interior, Shaoran observa el cuerpo de Sakura y ella el de el.

Shaoran: eres hermosa y deseable, (comienza a besar a Sakura en la boca y luego va bajando hasta su pecho y luego hasta su abdomen mientras le acaricia con una mano el muslo y la otra su pecho)

Sakura se estremece más y más por las caricias apasionadas de Shaoran. Shaoran ya no esta dispuesto a seguir con caricias toda la noche, quiere hacerla suya lo más pronto posible así que se detiene y la mira directamente con sus ojos color ámbar brillantes y llenos de excitación.

Shaoran: no aguanto más, quiero hacerte mía Sakura

Sakura: Shaoran

Shaoran le sonríe y comienza a sacarse sus boxers y Sakura solo se le queda mirando con ambas manos en la espalda de el, luego Shaoran le saca la ropa interior a Sakura quedando los dos completamente y totalmente desnudos, Shaoran encima de Sakura mirándola y ella hace lo mismo y está sonriendo.

Shaoran toma aire y reúne todo el valor, excitación, lujuria, pasión, ardor y en especial deseo, lentamente con un delicado movimiento entra en ella **(¡hasta que se decidió XD y hasta que lo puse!)**, y un mar de sensaciones placenteras lo invaden, Sakura cierra sus ojos y aferra más a Shaoran.

El comienza a moverse de adelante a atrás y cada momento aumenta la felicidad, abre los ojos y se encuentra con una Sakura de ojos cerrados y mordiéndose su labio inferior con una expresión de dolor y luego suelta un gemido de dolor.

Shaoran: (se detiene muy preocupado), ¡¿te encuentras bien!

Sakura: no te preocupes, me encuentro bien…no quiero ser un obstáculo, (sonríe)

Shaoran: nunca serás un obstáculo, (también le sonríe muy tiernamente) **(quisiera ser Sakura T-T)**

Con eso Shaoran vuelve a entrar en ella más delicadamente y vuelve el mar de sensaciones para Shaoran y luego de acostumbrarse a Sakura le pasa lo mismo, de dolor a excitación, siguió así con ella durante mucho, mucho tiempo hasta quedar rendidos.

Luego de una hora con las fuerzas un poco recobradas volvían al juego del amor tanto que duro 1 hora y media y luego descansaron para seguir con lo mismo.

Ya amanecido, 8:30 para ser exactos y aun seguía lloviendo.

Sakura dormía placidamente en el pecho de Shaoran con una mano en el estomago de el y Shaoran envolviéndola con una mano y la otra bajo su cuello, el ya estaba despierto hace media hora y el ultimo acto de los dos antes de caer rendidos solo había terminado hace dos horas y media, estaba feliz, realmente feliz, hace unas horas Shaoran había hecho suya a Sakura, hace unas horas le había hecho el amor con la mayor pasión posible… hace unas horas se entregaron los dos en cuerpo y alma, le costaba creer eso y un pensamiento nefasto le llego a la mente, "tal vez todo había sido un sueño, quizás aun estaría soñando y para cuando despertara ella no estaría ahí" pero cuando escucho una voz, la voz que más ama, la voz de su Sakura de su pétalo de cerezo diciéndole un "te amo" lo más creíble posible, lo más verdadero, lo más amoroso posible, eso no podía ser un sueño, el había soñado cosas así pero nunca había escuchado la voz de Sakura tan feliz ni tan amorosa hasta ahora…después de la noche, de su noche.

Sakura: (se despierta poco a poco y con lo primero que se encuentra son con unos ojos brillantes y felices color ámbar), buenos días, (

Bosteza y se frota un ojo)

Shaoran: (le da un beso en la frente), buenos días Ying-Fa, si quieres puedes seguir durmiendo, aun es bastante temprano, ¿estás enferma?

Sakura: ¿Por qué?

Shaoran: (con tono burlón), porque ni en un terremoto te despiertas tan temprano

Sakura: eres malo, (se gira y pone cara de enfado pero de niña pequeña)

Shaoran: (pone una mano al otro extremo de Sakura y se pone encima de ella), lo siento, ¿me perdonas?

Sakura: (con voz de niña enojada), mmm…nop

Shaoran: (comienza a acercase a ella), ¿hay alguna forma?

Sakura: (se gira quedando en frente de el), quizás…

Shaoran: ¿aun tienes energías?

Sakura: siempre tendré amor, pasión y energía para ti, (le besa)

Shaoran: (le corresponde el beso y comienza a acariciarla)

Eriol: ¡Ejem, ejem, ejem, (parado en el marco de la puerta con sus boxers y una polera blanca, sonriendo y tratando de no morirse de la risa por el acto de las dos personas en la cama que lo miran sorprendidos y sonrojados a más no poder)

Shaoran: (se sienta rápidamente sonrojado), ¡¿nadie te enseño a tocar la puerta!

Eriol: pues deberías ir a que te revisen los oídos **(se me olvido como se llama los que revisan los oídos, le iba a poner orejologo pero eso no existe)**, he tocado durante 3 minutos y te he llamado entre tocadas de todos lo nombres posibles, solo me falto decirte homosexual.

Shaoran: ¡deja de decir eso!

Eriol: si buenos días a ti también, el desayuno esta listo tortolitos así que si quieren comerlo calientito se levantan ahora, pueden seguir con lo suyo en unas horas más o en la noche, nadie se los impide, (se va cerrando la puerta)

Shaoran: a veces es realmente molesto

Sakura: (siente una presencia) ¡una carta!

Shaoran: ¿¿¿queeeeee?

De repente cuando ya estaban solos una luz apareció en frente de ellos y en eso una mujer de largos cabellos dorados con un vestido plateado hasta los pies la cual esta sonriente.

Mujer: la misión que Clow me encargo ha sido concedida

Eriol: (entra), ¡ahora recuerdo, Clow había hecho esta carta, muy ingenioso!

Shaoran: ¡no entiendo nada de nada!

Eriol: Deseo, les explicas tu, quiero comer (se va)

Deseo: soy la carta Deseo

Sakura: ¿deseo?

Deseo: si, yo fui creada para un propósito, ayudar al descendiente de Clow en el problema amoroso

Shaoran: ¿ayudarme?

Deseo: cuando cumplieras cierta edad y cuando sintieras el deseo de sentirla de esta forma, yo interferiría

Shaoran: ¿?

Deseo: ¿recuerdas cuando Sakura no recordó nada luego de su noche de caricias y cuando trataste la segunda vez no parecía feliz?

Shaoran: (frunciendo su ceño) ¿tú hiciste que perdiera esa memoria y pasará eso?

Deseo: (sonriente), mmm, ¡hai!

Shaoran: (Muy enojado) ¡¿o sea tú causaste todos los malditos problemas!

Deseo: yo solo te controle algunas veces y nada

Sakura: ¡por eso se comporto extraño algunas veces!

Shaoran: ahora que recuerdo…tu voz, ¿eres la que me paso la revista?

Deseo: la misma y también a la guardiana de Clow

Shaoran: y-ya veo

Sakura: entonces, ¿realmente tú causaste que Shaoran deseara esto?

Shaoran: entonces yo en realidad nunca desee hacer esto, (baja la mirada), no puede ser

Deseo: si hubiera sido yo la que hizo eso ahora no te sentirías triste, yo solo ayude un poco pero tú hiciste lo demás

Sakura: ¡que bien!

Shaoran: (con voz tierna y la mira de la misma forma) Sakura…

Deseo: sin más palabras que decir y cosas por aclarar, puedes capturarme

Shaoran: (le pone su camisa a Sakura), te vas a morir de frío si sigues como estabas además tienes que levantarte para capturarla

Los dos estaban desnudos

Sakura: (se pone unos pantalones), ¡Release, ¡vuelve a la humilde forma que mereces, CLOW CARD!

Deseo se va transformando en carta

Deseo: (mira a Shaoran), quiero que tú conserves la carta, tú serás mi amo

Sakura: tengo el conjuro perfecto, ¡carta que fuiste creada por Clow abandona esa vieja forma para servirle a tu nuevo dueño! ¡¡¡Hazlo por el nombre de…Shaoran! **(XP)**

Luego de eso se transforma en carta pero no en una de Sakura si no en una de Shaoran, de una tonalidad verde como su traje de combate que usaba y el signo que esta al reverso es una flor de cerezo y cae en manos de el.

Shaoran: ¿mía?

Sakura: fue creada especialmente para ti

Deseo: pero…esto aun no termina…cuiden su amor

Shaoran: ¿Por qué?

Deseo: …

Shaoran: ¡responde!

Sakura: no le obligues, déjala descansar

Shaoran: se lo merece…gracias Deseo

Luego de eso le contaron lo sucedido a Tomoyo y Eriol

Eriol: (con tono indiferente), se me había olvidado que esta carta existía, pero solo es un pequeño detalle

Shaoran: ¡¿Como que un pequeño detalle, si lo hubieras mencionado antes todo hubiera sido más fácil!

Eriol: pero más aburrido

Papelearon y pelearon mientras las chicas se reían, luego se fueron de esa casa y quisieron ir a comprar, comer, jugar y luego una pequeña fiesta que se realizo en un centro nocturno.

----Ya en la noche en la residencia Li, 11:10 PM, sigue lloviendo----

Shaoran: (cierra la puerta y prende la luz y suspira), lamentablemente el hermano de Sakura estaba frenético por no saber de sus querida hermanita y no la dejo que se quedara conmigo esta noche, tendré que esperar a mañana.

Suena el teléfono

Shaoran: ¿a esta hora, quien podrá ser, (levanta el teléfono), ¿diga?

Una voz de mujer conocida para Shaoran responde con un "Shaoran" con voz preocupada.

Shaoran: ¿ma-madre, que pasa, llamando a esta hora? **(No se bien los horarios así que la diferencia de hora entre Japón y China son de 4 horas en este universo)**

Ieran: Shaoran sabes muy bien que aquí son las 8:00 de la noche

Shaoran: se me olvidaba madre, ¿a que se debe su llamado, **(como la madre de Shaoran es tan seria y su familia respetable tiene que hablarse de esa manera ¿no es así, eso creo yo)**

Ieran: Shaoran…hijo…

Shaoran: _-esto me da mala espina-_

_**Continuara…**_

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Notas de la autora: ¡Hola a todos, creo que esto de dejar los capítulos en suspenso se me esta haciendo un vicio, ¿que tendrá que decirle Ieran a Shaoran? ¿Que cosa mala ha pasado? ¿Afectara a Shaoran y a Sakura, eso se verá en el próximo capi. ¿Como les ha parecido este capi, bueno, malo, regular, quería hacerlo más largo pero no pude.

**Agradecimientos: **

**Saku-696:** ¡holis Saku-chan ¿que te pareció el capi, al fin Shao tiene su momento de oro XD, que bueno que te gusto el capi anterior y que odies a Kyosuke, ¿Quién no lo odia, es imposible que no lo odien, cambiando de tema espero hablar contigo por el Messenger de nuevo, Bye-Bye nn.

**Relena Li:** ¡Holis que bueno verte por aquí de nuevo, que bueno que te ha gustado el capi anterior y aquí esta la recompensa para Shao ¡aleluya, por cierto en este capi tambien fue malvada en cortarlo en esa parte. Nos vemos de nuevo. Bye-Bye nn.

**Sakuramoon:** ¡Gracias por tu comentario y por tus apoyos, voy a llorar T-T, que bueno que te este gustado y mi manera de escribir, gracias y Bye-Bye nn.

Por cierto, tengo una pequeña encuesta para todos ustedes los lectores, la cual quiero que la respuesta vaya en el review si no es mucha molestia. Aquí va la pregunta:

¿Que creen que va a ocurrir en el próximo capi?

Si quieren responden y si no, no se hagan molestias.

Ya saben quejas, comentarios o cualquier otra cosa, envíen un Review o envien un mail a mi correo **KarekanoYukino15 (arroa) Hotmail **

Si quieren me agregan o yo agrego para conocer gente y hablar nn.

De aquí se despide:

The Wings Of Sakura

Nos vemos nn!


	9. La vida no es color de rosa

**.-.-.-.-._Capitulo 9: _La vida no es color de rosa.-.-.-.-.**

Un joven alto, musculoso y unos preciosos ojos color ámbar esta recostado en su cama con su vista en el techo oscuro de su habitación con la mirada en la nada.

Shaoran: como quisiera tenerte aquí a mi lado para olvidar todo…aun no recibo las malas noticias pero…

**Flash-back**

Ieran: (con voz triste), Shaoran…

Shaoran: (preocupado) ¿si…madre?

Ieran: los ancianos del clan quieren hablarte en privado…

Shaoran: ¿Por qué?

Ieran: sobre el clan y…ella

Shaoran: ¡¿S-Sakura!

Ieran: si hijo

Shaoran: ¡¿que tiene que ver ella en todo esto!

Ieran: mucho hijo…mucho

Shaoran: dime madre…dime que pasa

Ieran: como futuro sucesor del Clan Li y la corporación Li tienes que obedecer ciertas reglas las cuales una de ellas muy importante has olvidado

Shaoran: dime que regla es esa

Ieran: Shaoran…los ancianos te esperan aquí mismo mañana con ella

Shaoran: ¡¿quieren que vaya a china inmediatamente con Sakura, no pueden hablar conmigo por teléfono!

Ieran: sabes como son ellos hijo

Shaoran: madre…dime que regla he roto

Ieran: te esperamos mañana…hijo, (cuelga)

Shaoran: ¿madre? ¡¿Madre, Madre, contesta ya madre! (Cuelga el teléfono), ¡maldición!

**Fin del Flash-back**

Shaoran: una regla, ¿Cuál?

1 hora de meditación

Shaoran: esta la regla del casamiento, consíguete esposa y conviértete en el líder…si no tiene esposa y…

Unos segundos de silencio

Shaoran: ¡espera un momento, no puede ser cierto, no, no, no, no, no, tiene que perdonarme, es Sakura, la chica con grandes poderes, la dueña de las cartas, ellos saben muy bien, quizás es por otra cosa, por favor que sea por otra cosa!

----Al la mañana, en la residencia Kinomoto, sigue lloviendo----

Ding-Dong

Sakura: ¡ya voy, (abre la puerta), ¡Shaoran!

Shaoran: (con cara desastrosa)

Sakura: ¡¿que te ha pasado!

Shaoran: ¿podemos ir a parque a hablar?

Sakura: eh claro

----En el parque pingüino----

Shaoran le explico lo sucedido.

Shaoran: (sentado en la banca) y quieren que tu también vayas

Sakura: (en frente de el) ¡que bien, podré ver a Meiling de nuevo y a tu familia, hace muchos años que no la veo!

Shaoran: (con cara de preocupación)

Sakura: no te preocupes mi padre me dejara, el te considera como parte de la familia y mi hermano entenderá…ojala --U

Shaoran: no es eso…es que…tengo miedo

Sakura: (se acerca a el), ya verás que todo estará bien, (la abraza como a un niño pequeño)

Shaoran: (le corresponde quedando con la cabeza en su pecho), no quiero separarme de ti

Sakura: no pasará…nunca

Shaoran: Sakura…no los conoces…ellos son capaces de todos

Sakura: …

Shaoran: si algo malo te llega a pasar…yo, (se escuchan sollozos)

Sakura: no llores…debes ser fuerte

Shaoran: tengo miedo…tengo mucho miedo Sakura

Sakura: no temas…estoy contigo, te acompañare, no nos pasará nada y seguiremos juntos

Shaoran: de acuerdo y…cuando todo esto termine, te daré la mejor noche de nuestra vida. Te lo prometo.

Sakura: (le sonríe)

----En Hong-Kong, en frente de la mansión Li, también llueve----

Shaoran: abre la puerta, ¡el enfadado ya llego!

A lo lejos se puede escuchar pasos corriendo como manada, cinco mujeres con cara de felicidad

Shaoran: ¡esperen, esperen, esperen, **(creyendo que van hacia el y ¡ups! Pasan de largo para ver a Sakura, pobre Shaoran, no lo tomaron en cuenta XD)**

Sakura: me alegro de verlas nnU

Meiling: ¡que gusto verte Sakura, (abrazada del cuello de ella)

Fuutie: ¡tanto tiempo!

Feimei: ¡te has vuelto muy guapa!

Fanren: ¿se ha portado mal mi hermanito?

Shiefa: ¿que han hecho?

Shaoran y Sakura recuerdan lo de la noche apasionada y se sonrojan.

Todos se quedan así Oo

Meiling: ¡confiesen, algo han hecho!

Shaoran: ¡M-M-M-Mei ya no preguntes más!

Todas miran a Shaoran y se acercan a el con cara maliciosa

Shiefa: confiesa hermanito

Feimei: te tenemos atrapado

Fanren: por el sonrojo y el nerviosismo, deduzco que ellos, (se lleva al grupito lejos y algo le susurra y luego se escuchan risas y gritos de burla)

Fuutie: ¡no lo creo, Shaorancito es muy tímido y muy niño para esas cosas!

Meiling: ¡tienen razón, ni siquiera a los 30 años sabría que es eso!

Sakura se acerca a Shaoran

Shaoran: ¿se puede saber de que están hablando?

Todas se acercan a ellos dos

Shiefa: la verdad…

Fuutie: ¿ustedes han?

Ieran: bienvenido a casa hijo

Shaoran: (se inclina), buenos días madre **(allá son las 9:00 de la mañana ya que el vuelo en Japón fue a las 1:00 de la tarde, se retrasaron porque le vuelo se retraso, ellos habían salido de casa de Sakura a las 11:00)**

Sakura: _-sigue igual de hermosa que siempre-_, (se inclina), buenos días

Ieran: Shaoran, el concilio quiere verte ahora mismo, tienes que ir con Ying-Fa

Shaoran: s-si, v-v-vamos S-S-Sakura

Sakura: no te preocupes, todo estará bien, (le sonríe)

En una habitación gigante donde hay una gran mesa redonda y en ellas 6 viejos sentados y bastantes callados **(no se como son esos viejos, me los imagino con capucha negra con la corona levantada, como**

**"la muerte", no se les ve la cara, si son malos y pesados tienen que ser tétricos)**

Shaoran: b-b-b-b-buenos días (se inclina), aquí estoy como han ordenado

Sakura: _-¡que tétricos!-_, buenos días, soy Kinomoto Sakura, (se inclina)

Hechicero jefe: Kinomoto Sakura y Li Shaoran, desdiente del mago Clow y futuro heredero del Clan, los he convocado por una falta muy grave que han hecho.

Sakura: _-me dan escalofríos, no se que me da más miedo…ellos o los fantasmas- _

Shaoran: ¿se puede saber que hemos hechos?

Jefe: como sabes…para ser jefe de este Clan necesitas esposa

Shaoran: si, ¿que pasa con ello?

Jefe: pues la segunda parte de esa regla es, no tener relaciones hasta estar casado

Shaoran y Sakura: ¡¿que!

Jefe: no te hagas el sorprendido, lo sabes muy bien

Shaoran: ¿como es que saben eso?

Jefe: unión de auras, aunque no te des cuenta siempre estamos al contacto con tus actos y como ella posee poderes mágicos, fue fácil lo que estaban haciendo y con quien lo estabas haciendo.

Shaoran: …

Sakura: pero no tiene derecho de meterse en la vida privadas de otros

Shaoran: Sakura

Jefe: no he pedido su opinión, Li Shaoran, lo he convocado para que ahora tome el puesto del jefe del Clan

Shaoran: de acuerdo

Jefe: y dejar a la Card Captor

Shaoran y Sakura: ¡¿que!

Jefe: es una deshonra que el futuro heredero del Clan haya roto una regla como esa, como castigo debe asumir las responsabilidades del Clan y de las corporación Li y dejar a la chica.

Shaoran: ¿y si me rehusó?

Jefe: todo el Clan y la corporación sabrán de su acto de deshonra

Shaoran: ¿y?

Jefe: los problemas se irán a su familia y quedaran exiliados de China

Shaoran: entonces nos marchamos del país

Jefe: la corporación Li será destruida y muchos empleados quedaran sin trabajo y en la miseria, ¿que hará con ellos?

Shaoran: pues no me importa

Sakura: …

Jefe: además si no asume su responsabilidad ella…

Shaoran: ¡¿que le piensan hacer!

Jefe: le borraremos la memoria para que no le recuerde, ella es el estorbo y los estorbos deben ser eliminados **(como se dan cuenta, Sakura aunque sea Card Captor a los viejos no les importa en lo más mínimo, si las cartas no son del futuro heredero ya no importan)**

Shaoran: entonces nos volveremos a enamorar

Sakura: (le sonríe)

Jefe: entonces cada vez que hagan eso me encargare de borrarle la memoria y si es necesario a ti también

Sakura: ¡esperen un momento, no tiene derecho a hacer eso, es nuestra vida, "**Nuestra**", no de ustedes, nosotros nos acostamos si queremos, nosotros podemos amarnos si queremos y no necesitamos permiso de nadie!

Silencio

_Deseo: (hablando telepáticamente con Shaoran y Sakura), esto es mi culpa_

Sakura: _-no es tu culpa, Clow no sabia que esto iba a pasar, tu no has hecho nada-_

Shaoran: _-ella tiene razón, no te culpes por eso, lo que has hecho ha estado bien porque no has hecho felices-_

Sakura: _-nosotros tenemos que enfrentar esto, no todo es felicidad sin embargo si logramos cruzar el camino de la infelicidad podemos ser felices-_

_Deseo: Pero…_

Shaoran: _-muchas gracias por todo…Deseo, ahora déjanos actuar-_

_Deseo: suerte…_

Jefe: esto no se pasara por alto, ustedes han cometido un error en enamorarse, si se quedan juntos serán infelices

Shaoran: (mira al jefe) en la miseria o no, nosotros siempre seremos felices aunque muchos sufran a cuesta de eso

Sakura: Shaoran…

Shaoran: (su ira incrementa cada vez más)

Sakura: han dicho que si Shaoran toma la dos cosas y se casa será perdonado, entonces me caso con el y listo

Shaoran: (sorprendido y feliz), ¡Sakura!

Jefe: nada de eso, no pueden hacer eso, el no puede casarse con una deshonra, el no se casara con un error

Shaoran: ¡¡¡Sakura no es un error, lo nuestro no es un error, nos amamos y también somos humanos como ustedes y no nos pueden pedir que no tengamos relaciones, un amor sin ese tipo de relación **(en un sentido de amor)…**no es amor!

Jefe: no importa lo que digan, no volverás a Japón, te convertirás el jefe del Clan y de la corporación, le borraremos la memoria a la chica y a ti también, ¡no se hable más del caso!

Sakura: ¡¡¡no pueden hacer eso, no tienen derecho!

Shaoran: mi madre es jefe del concilio ahora, ¡quiero saber la opinión de ella!

Jefe: lamentablemente tu madre dejo de ser la jefa hace ya 2 años y ahora lo soy yo. ¡Entiende de una vez que su amor es un completo error!

Shaoran: (se tira de rodillas y llora de la furia y tristeza)

Sakura: (se arrodilla y lo abraza), no nos pasará nada, nada

Jefe: (se levanta y junto con todos lo otros recitan un conjuro en chino)

Shaoran: no sabes de lo que son capaces

Sakura: (llorando), todo estará bien, nunca nos separaremos

Shaoran: (le corresponde el abrazo), no podré cumplir la promesa que te hice

Sakura: ¡te amo Shaoran!

Shaoran: ¡y yo a ti, te amo Sakura!

_**Continuara…**_

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

¡Hola a todos los lectores que ya están preparando sus armas contra mí nnU!

Eso lo se, yo también haría lo mismo si yo fuera lectora y no autora, los comprendo pero de cualquier modo, estaré preparada para las amenazas, tengo armas y un cuchillo mazo de mi hermano.

¿Que les pareció el capi? (que tonta pregunta), si lo se, triste y dramático. Además esos viejos del Clan son unos &#$, los voy a matar en la mansión Li correrá la sangre (de los viejos claro)

Gracias por responder a la pregunta de antes, aquí ven la verdadera respuesta.

Espero que les haya gustado este capi en el cual todo se quiebra y están haciendo estrategias para matarme. Espero sus comentarios y amenazas.

**Respuesta a los reviews:**

**Yuuko-Hime**¡Holis, Que bueno que te este gustando y que pienses que es precioso y perfecto, gracias por tu comentario. Espero saber más de ti nn. Chau!

**Lunita Kinomoto: **¡Holis Luni-chan o Kiluni-chan, ¿puedo llamarte de alguna de esas maneras, con chan o sin chan, me dices o si quieres de otra forma aparte de esas, ya sabes me dices. Que bueno que te gusto la recompensa de Shao y gracias por responder a la pregunta, estuviste cerca aunque nadie logro acertar que iban a terminar en ese modo, pero gracias por responder y por tu comentar. Es triste el capi y tal vez quieras matarme nnU. Que bueno que te este gustando. Se despide Sakura-Neko o Neko-chan o Tsubasa-chan, el cual te parezca mejor, por ese me llamas- Chau nn!

**Sakuramoon: **¡Holis Saku-moon, ¿puedo llamarte así, que bueno que te este gustando y aunque no se en que parte del fic vayas, espero que te este gustando. Gracias por tus comentarios. Nos vemos ¡¡¡Chau nn!

**Saku-696**: ¡Holis Saku-chan ¿como estas! Que bueno que lo estés encontrando hermoso nn, y en eso de querer ser Sakura, todos desean serlo y tener a Shao para una solita, debe ser fantástico, hermoso, sexy, Sakura es muy tuertado, la envidio T-T, estoy de acuerdo en eso. Gracias por responder a la pregunta, aquí vez que otra vez se tienes que separar T-T, esta pareja esta llena de problemas, de eso no hay duda. En eso del Messenger, en un tiempo más podré conectarme más seguido, quizás en alguna otra ocasión nos encontremos, ¿que te parece?

Yo también pienso que la pareja SakuxShao es la mejor, mi favorita desde que la vi y cuando vi a Shaoran fue amor a primera vista, ¡Shao es hermoso nOn!

Bechos y abrachos para ti también.

Se despide The Wings Of Sakura. Chau!

**Marion-asakura:**¡Holis, que bueno que te este gustando el fic y eso de quedarse pegado leyendo un fic, me ha pasado miles de veces, mi traserito queda doliendo y apenas me puedo parar --, gracias por tus comentarios. Cuídate tú también. Chau nn!

**Relena Li: **¡Holis Reli-chan, ¿te puedo llamar así, Que bueno que te gusto el capi anterior, cosa que le puse mucho entusiasmo. Gracias por responder a la pregunta aunque no podrás matar a la prometida de Shao ya que no hay, aunque creo que tienes otro objetivo, yo. Bueno saludos y tratare de no tardar tanto en actualizar. Cuídate. Chau nn!

Ah, antes de terminar esto, quiero decirles que si quieres me llaman Sakura-Neko o Tsubasa-chan o Neko-chan, que esos tres me gustan, me llaman por el que más les guste y si quieren ustedes me dicen como quieren que les llame a ustedes, como esta su nick u otro nombre.

Bueno nos vemos en el próximo capitulo

Se despide de ustedes:

**The Wings Of Sakura.**


	10. Li Shaoran Life

**.-.-.-.-._Capitulo 10: _Li Shaoran Life.-.-.-.-.**

Hong Kong

_Un hombre y una mujer, en una cama y un día de tormenta donde los relámpagos encienden la habitación reflejando una mujer encima de un hombre la cual estaba besándolo apasionadamente y el le correspondía el beso mientras le acariciaba la espalda con sus embriagantes manos. Se miraron profundamente a los ojos y el hombro paso arriba penetrándola y haciendo rápidos pero no bruscos, los dos gritaban del placer y volvieron a besarse. Demostraban todo su amor en su noche de magia. Otro relámpago alumbro la habitación y una mujer de largos cabellos miraba al hombre de ojos ámbares y sus labios se movieron pronunciando una palabra la cual no se pudo escuchar…_

Un hombre despertó sudado y excitado, su respiración estaba agitada y su nivel de ardor no bajaba. Se llevo la mano hacia sus cabellos castaños revueltos y un dio un gran suspiro. Sus ojos demostraban ámbares confusión.

Shaoran: No de nuevo, (mira su reloj que estaba encima de su mueble), 6:30 de la mañana, ¿acaso no puedo tener un día de descanso en paz, (se levanto y se fue a mirar a un espejo que estaba en la pared), aquí estoy, Li Shaoran, un hombre que suda, se excita y sueña con una mujer desconocida pero sensual. Patético, ¡soy patético, es solo un sueño y he de quedar así, el solo recuerdo de esa mujer me excita!

Se fue a dar una ducha lenta y relajante. Media hora después salio de la ducha colocándose una toalla en su cintura **(¡Sexy, me va a dar un infarto ¬!)** y de sus cabellos mojados hacia abajo y desordenados con gotas de agua cayendo de ellos hacia mostrar un hombro totalmente imponente y sexy. Se reflejo en el espejo del baño y cerro sus ojos por unos instantes en los cuales sintió caricias en su espalda y torso, abrió los ojos y vio por el espejo a una mujer desnuda que estaba atrás de él pero estaba algo empañado el espejo así que solo podía verse hasta sus labios, sus rosados y sensuales labios.

Deseaba darse la vuelta y llevársela a la cama de inmediato pero si lo hacía…desaparecería y así fue, se dio media vuelta y la mujer se esfumo sin poder ver sus ojos ni a ella.

Estaba acostumbrado, años que le había pasado eso y encontraba a tal mujer. Su trabajo en la empresa era demasiado y los viejos no lo dejaban en paz y eso que era bastante mayor. Lo preparaban en caso si había alguna batalla la cual nunca habrá y eso estaba más que claro, nadie en su sano juicio se metería con el famoso clan de magia el Clan Li. Todos habían de temerle por el gran caos que ocasiono Hien Li, libero el dragón supremo y millones de hechiceros murieron también llevándose la vida de él.

Sus días de trabajo y entrenamiento no cesaban y parecían nunca tener fin. Trato de buscarla al principio pero el solo hecho de pensar en todas las mujeres que habían en el mundo y saber solo que tenía el cabello largo, no eran suficientes pistas y se rindió sin siquiera haberlo intentado. El no era de esos que se rinden de inmediato pero esto era demasiado.

Shaoran: Un paseo tal vez baje mi excitación.

Se vistió casualmente **(cosa que no mencionare porque soy fatal en modas, así que se los dejo a ustedes)**, aunque solo fuera casual de todos modos era excitante con solo verlo, en todas ropas era sexy **(y nos es chiste XD)**

Las calles primaverales de China **(las cuales no conozco ninguna ni sus nombres)**, estaba algo desabitadas por lo cual era más relajante. La brisa refrescante jugueteaba con el pelo del ambarino y el solo pensaba en sus sueños "placenteros" sin darse cuenta por donde iba caminando pero una bocina de auto lo despertó.

Automovilista: ¡¿Pero que te crees andando como estupido en medio de la autopista! (Le gritaba echando humos por las orejas)

Shaoran giro su cabeza con cara de asesino asiendo que una gota de sudor frió recorriera la espalda del automovilista. Se acerco con paso peligroso y como el automovilista tenía el vidrio bajo del auto se puso en frente de el mirándolo por ultima vez para luego darle un puñetazo dejándolo choqueado. Sonrío orgullosamente y se fue no sin antes darle una patada en la parte delantera del auto.

Su fuerza esa brutal y su mirada eran como si miles de cuchillos atravesaran tu cuerpo. El brillo malicioso en sus ojos ámbares daba miedo con solo verlos y hacían que pareciera un asesino **(pero sexy)**, reconocido por su fría actitud ante todos y su gran fuerza, el poder de mandar a todos a la basura y hacerlos sentir como insectos y lo mejor de todo es que si lo denunciaban de cualquier cosa ni la policía de todos los países podrían detenerle. Su compañía es la más famosa del mundo, en cada país cada compañía más exitosa es comprada por las Corporaciones LI. Su poder en de empresario y de magia era tan alto que nadie podía detenerle. Absolutamente nadie.

Caminó y siguió caminando durante largo rato. Se encontró un mirador con vista al mar y cerro sus ojos para escuchar el mar y sentir el viento.

Las olas estaban calmadas y el sonido era calmante. Podía sentir que volaba encima de las nubes con alas en su espalda. Imágenes pasaron por su cabeza en velocidad de la luz, agarrados de la mano, volando en el infinito azul, con alas en su espalda y una joven a su lado con las mismas y alas y su largo cabello castaño brillante y sedoso. Como si hubiera sido de un rayo abrió sus ojos exaltado y confuso.

**-_¿Shaoran, por qué no volamos por encimas de las nubes, ha de ser hermoso, ¿vamos, con la carta Fly puedo crearte alas si es que se puede. Volemos Shaoran, quiero volar a tu lado sin ningún rumbo felices y con toda la libertad que el mundo nos ofrece, ¿te gusta la idea Shaoran, te gusta?_**_-_

El recuerdo de una angelical voz lo asalto de repente pero no lo dejo confundido, por alguno extraña razón sintió alegría al oírla. Una mezcla de hermosos sentimientos se acumuló en su corazón, no sabia de quien era esa voz, no sabía quien era la mujer que lo atormentaba cada noche pero sabía una cosa. El recordar su voz y soñar con ella cada noche aunque fuera el mismo sueño un sentimiento calido podía sentir, no podía definirlo correctamente pero se sentía bien, muy bien.

Sonrío, hace mucho tiempo que no lo hacia, sonrío ampliamente. Quizás todas esas imágenes eran de una persona que había conocido o una broma que su cerebro le hacia pero fuese lo que fuese era calido, reconfortante y lo hacia sentir feliz.

Miro por última vez el extenso mar y cielo y se fue sonriendo, volvería allí más seguido y cuando pudiera, podría así recordar o inventar más cosas de esa mujer. Podría pensar mejor y sentirse feliz.

Volvió a su casa y desayuno. Se fue hacia su habitación y abrió su closet en el cual estaban sus recuerdos. Miro hacia arriba y visualizo un oso café con alas en su espalda, lo tomo en sus manos y otra vez ese sentimiento calido lo invadió. Cerró su closet y puso el oso en su mueble al lado del reloj. No era la primera vez se sentía así de tener ese oso en sus manos pero antes no le había hecho mucho caso por el cansancio del trabajo pero este día, un día relajante y donde podía pensar con libertad sin ninguna molestia. No tenía ni la menor idea de donde había aparecido ese oso, le pregunto a su prima, hermanas y a su madre pero ninguna lo sabia pero no se deshizo de él, lo intentaba pero algo le impedía hacerlo hasta que dejo de intentarlo y lo dejo por ahí sin prestarle importancia hasta ahora.

Hace 7 años que lleva soñando con esa mujer, 7 largos años y sin tener pista alguna, siempre el mismo sueño. Él estaba haciendo el amor con ella, era un día de una estrepitosa tormenta pero no le prestaban importancia, se revolcaban y besaban por horas. Se miraban un millón de veces y siempre al final, decía los dos al mismo tiempo una palabra la cual en 7 años no ha podido escuchar ni descifrar.

Tanto tiempo con el mismo sueño hizo que se acostumbrara y a veces esperaba con ansias que llegara la noche para volver a ver ese espectáculo el cual era exactamente igual cada día, a veces en diferentes horas y no eran tan parecidas todas la veces pero siempre terminaba con esa palabra secreta.

24 años de edad tenía ahora y sus sueños comenzaron mediados de los 18. Pero su adolescencia es muy confusa, no recordaba, trataba de hacerlo pero diversas imágenes en lugares que no conocía y siempre podía verse a si mismo muy feliz, siempre sonriendo. Rodeado de cuatro personas que tampoco lograba verles las caras pero podía recordar que estaba muy feliz. Le pregunto a su familia sobre esto pero nada, decían que tal vez todo era su imaginación, tal vez su adolescencia fue alto atareada y no la recuerda porque la hecho al olvido.

Pero no, el sabia que eso había sido verdad. Su pasado era tan confuso que siempre terminaba cada vez más confundido y este día no sería la excepción.

Pocas veces podía tener días así de tranquilos y en verdad los disfrutaba, no necesitaba compañía y no quería compañía. Le gusta estar a solas y pensar, divagar o cualquier otra cosa. No era un santo así que no podía estar sin diversión para siempre. Las esposas de los trabajadores estaban abandonadas y el se aprovechaba a veces pero no demasiado solo cuando sentía ansias de placer y nada más pero solo placer, nunca llego a sentir otra clase de sentimientos hacia ella, solo un poco de lastima por estar solas en sus casas mientras sus esposos beben y se divierten por allí con mujerzuelas.

Por suerte no era casado, aún no quería casarse y el iba a decidir eso. Fue lo más difícil que pudo hacer, luchar contra el consejo de viejos para que ellos no decidieran su casamiento y pudo vencer después de un año de rogar lo aceptaron cosa que casi se muere de la impresión por la aceptación de esos viejos pero cuando se marchaba del lugar ellos de dijeron "Cuando encuentres a tu prometida tienes que traerla a nosotros para poder juzgarla y si es suficiente para ser tu esposa, así que cuidado con embobarse con una cualquiera".

Su ira contra esos viejos siguió subiendo, lo trataban como si fuera un inútil. Lamentablemente para convertirse en el jefe total del Clan Li necesitaba una esposa legítima, de ese modo podría convertirse en el jefe supremo y lo primero que haría seria matar a esos viejos lentamente y dolorosamente **(yo haría lo mismo y se que ustedes también nnU)**

Shaoran: ¿Como sería mi vida si fuera como los demás, con un simple trabajo, sin clanes de magia y sin magia, como sería todo eso, (suspiro), las cosas son así y no se puede hacer nada más. El aburrimiento me consume, algo debe de poder hacer, ¿no?

Las horas pasaron, se encontraba en la terraza del edificio pintando el atardecer de la primavera. Le gustaba pintar, había tomado lecciones y tenía talento con las manos, de vez en cuando ponía sus cuadros en exhibición en la compañía, algunos eran comprados y otros aprobados por los museos y expertos en artes.

También era bueno para las técnicas manuales, le gustaba construir. Tiene modelos a escala de aviones y barcos, pequeñas casas y pajareras. Nadie era capaz de criticar su trabajo no por se Li Shaoran sino por la forma de la contracción y la delicadeza del trabajo.

Ya terminado su trabajo, bajo al primer piso y salio al inmenso jardín, 100 metros cuadrados de terreno de puro césped y árboles exóticos pero era de esperarse considerando que era unos de los mejores edificios de China. Fuentes preciosas, césped bien cuidado, árboles de cerezos por doquier y otras especies, como si fuera un jardín botánico.

Estaba de espaldas en el pasto mirando el cielo, nada en particular solo lo miraba. En esos pocos días de tranquilidad justamente no hacia nada pero le agradaba el hacer nada, era tranquilizante y le gustaba y con sentirse bien le bastaba sin importar desperdiciar su día de descanso haciendo nada.

La noche había llegado, tenía todo oscuro y estaba listo para dormir. Miraba el resplandor de la luna con solo sus boxers. Miraba la luna pensando en si algún día conocería a esa mujer que siempre lo visita en sus sueños haciéndolo enloqueces de placer. En algún lugar de este vasto planeta ha de estar ella y tal vez en este instante mirando la brillante luna. En algún lugar ha de estar ella…

&&&&&&&&

Los días pasaron, cada día antes de ir al trabajo pasaba a ese mirador y cada vez sentía que ella estaba allí, que lo abrazaba de la espalda pero cada vez que se giraba ella se desvanecía como siempre ha de pasar pero de todos modos volvía. Hoy era uno de sus días libres, no ha tenido mucho que hacer en la compañía así que ha tenido más tiempo de descanso.

Shaoran: Siento algo…algo que se me escapa, (mira el cielo), algo…haber, hoy es…si no me equivoco, es 1 de abril…siento un vació extraño, 1 de abril, 1 de abril…no logro recordar que es pero se que es algo importante, (cierra sus ojos y da un suspiro pero siente que algo toco su hombro y entonces volteo)

Una mujer una cabeza más baja que el, con unos intensos ojos verde esmeralda y largo cabello castaño hasta la cintura. De esbelta figura y una sonrisa dibujada en su cara.

Mujer: Hola, soy Kinomoto Sakura, gusto en conocerte (Le sonríe)

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Notas de la autora: **Hola a todos, ¡soy mala, le he cortado justamente allí, mua-ja-ja-ja-ja!

¿Que les pareció, por cierto si la ultima parte les pareció sin sentimiento es porque acabo de terminar de escribirla y estoy algo decaída y eso que mañana es mi cumple. No estoy muy emocionada. De todos modos he cambiado la continuación, ya tenía escrito pero lo borré, me pareció demasiado aburrido como estaba antes, además recordé que Shao es el protagonista. Además este fue como un prologo, me gusto como quedo hasta un poco más allá de la mitad, como al final me falto inspiración de todos modos espero que les haya gustado.

Si alguien desea mandarme saludos por mi cumple. Es el 6 de octubre.

Le ruego que me disculpen pero ahora estoy sin ánimos de responder a los reviews. Pero se los agradezco porque cuando los lei me alegraron el día y me dieron ánimos de continuarlo. En el próximo capi los respondo.

Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews. De verdad se los agradezco.

Se despide.

Atte.

**The wings Of Sakura. Sakura-neko**


	11. Un nuevo comienzo

Hola a todos los lectores de DDS, aquí vengo con el capi 11 y si me retrase échenle la culpa al maldito Word. Por una cosa que se estaba haciendo en mi PC el Word quiso la instalación de Word XP y en eso se demoro 3 días porque mi hermano no lo logro encontrar hasta el lunes en la noche. Y tres días sin escribir un fic fue mucha tortura y además no tenía ni idea de cómo seguir, necesitaba una idea y me la concedieron T-T. Aunque pude recompensarlo con las personas que hable por el MSN y me entretuve mucho con esas personas -.

**_Capitulo 11:_ Un nuevo comienzo**

Sakura: Hola, soy Kinomoto Sakura, gusto en conocerte (le sonríe)

Un gran silencio abundó la situación, la joven de cabellos castaños de nombre Sakura le sonreía abiertamente con sus ojos cerrados mientras el solo le miraba confundido.

Shaoran: -_¿Me hablando a mí?_-, (mira a su alrededor), -_Pero si solo estamos nosotros_-

Sakura: (abre los ojos pero aun sonríe), yo soy-

Niña: ¡¡¡MAMIIIII!

Sakura: ¿eh, (voltea), no otra vez, vuelvo de inmediato por favor no te vayas, (se va a donde esta la niña)

Shaoran: -_Supongo que ha de ser su hija_-, (mira a la joven la cual estaba agachada consolando a la niña que se había caído), -_Por un momento pensé que era otras de las locas admiradoras mías aunque ninguna se había atrevido a hablarme tan directamente sin sentir timidez_-, (voltea y sigue mirando el mar)

Unos minutos después llega la joven.

Sakura: disculpa, pero mi sobrina se cayó mientras jugaba.

Shaoran: (voltea), pensé que era tu hija

Sakura: (se ríe levemente), no, es la hija de mi hermano, es que ahora esta aquí en Hong Kong con nosotros, fue raro el quiso acompañarnos y no nos dijo el porque, pero solo se que puso cara de perro cuando le mencione que venia para acá

Shaoran: (mira a la niña la cual es una con largo cabello negro y ojos cafés), ya veo, -_¿Por qué me dice todo eso?_-

Sakura: Tu has de ser Li Shaoran, ¿cierto?

De un momento al escuchar que esa joven le dijera Shaoran, sintió algo nostálgico pero solo por unos breves segundos. Alzo su mirada y vio sus ojos esmeraldas, sintió la misma sensación de antes pero en unos segundos.

Shaoran: s-s-si, soy yo, ¿nos conocemos?

Sakura: No, pero ahora nos conocemos y te conoceré más, (le sonríe)

Shaoran: (confundido), ¿de que hablas?

Sakura: Meiling-chan me ha hablado de ti y además es mi trabajo

Shaoran: ¿tu trabajo?

Sakura: mi jefe me ha mandado a entrevistarte

Shaoran: ahora que lo pienso, tu nombre lo he escuchado en alguna parte

Flash-back

Shaoran estaba sentado en su sillón mirando la televisión, iban a dar un reportaje sobre una reportera.

Reportero: y dinos Kinomoto, ¿Por qué has elegido la carrera de periodista?

Sakura: Dime Sakura, me hace sentir más familiarizada (sonríe)

Reportero: De acuerdo Sakura, ¿podrías responder la pregunta?

Sakura: Con gusto, la verdad la carrera de reportera la he elegido porque me gusta conocer gente (sigue sonriendo angelicalmente)

Reportero: Y al parecer te ha ido muy bien, se que ha todos los famosos que has entrevistado te has hecho amiga de ellos

Sakura: si, la otra vez L-arc-en-ciel me invito a sus conciertos en primera fila y luego íbamos a comer algo o hacer cualquier cosa **(no se me ocurrió otro grupo)**

Reportero: eres tan amable, al parecer no te interesa el dinero para nada y además disfrutas mucho de tu trabajo

Sakura: (sonríe)

Reportero: Como ven Kinomoto Sakura, un reportera que se ha hecho famosa con solo ser ella misma ha conseguido ser amiga de todas las personas y ni siquiera tiene malas intenciones, ella es todo un ángel.

Shaoran: una simple reportera, este mundo esta cada vez más chiflado, aunque esa reportera me recuerda a algo, (apaga la televisión)

Fin flash-back

Shaoran: Quiero que sepas que no me interesa ser tu amigo ni ser tu entrevistado así que te puedes ir marchando, odio las entrevistas, (se da media vuelta y sigue mirando el mar)

Sakura: oh que pena, (se pone sus manos en su cara y solloza)

Shaoran: (se da media vuelta), e-e-espera, no es como para que llores

Sakura: es que…odio el rechazo, tengo una herida emocional con el rechazo, (solloza de nuevo)

Shaoran: -_¡¿Que debo hacer ahora, eres un tonto Li Shaoran!_-. De acuerdo, puedes entrevistarme, (suspira)

Sakura: -_¡Jojojojo, cayó!_-

A lo lejos, en unos arbustos, dos jóvenes estaban viendo a los otros dos, una era alta y delgada de cabello negro y ojos color escarlata y la otra de un gran cabello azulado y ojos amatistas.

Tomoyo: que bueno que Nakuru se llevo a Touya lejos porque no quiero ni imaginar lo que hubiera pasado

Meiling: Ella lo ha hecho de nuevo, Shaoran ha caído redondito

Tomoyo: De nuevo su técnica del rechazo (suspira)

Meiling: mejor nos vamos, por, (mira a Tomoyo quien esta filmando a los otros dos), no de nuevo --U

Tomoyo: es el reencuentro, debo filmarlo

Meiling: gracias a ti Sakura ha podido venir aquí, si no hubieras convencido al jefe de Sakura de que ella entrevistara a Shaoran, todo seria diferente.

Por el lado de los otros dos.

Sakura: (dejo de llorar de un momento a otro), he escuchado que te dicen el "Lobo de hielo", ¿Por qué ese apodo?

Shaoran: pues, según mi prima me dicen así porque soy muy frío y severo con los demás aunque ni siquiera me doy cuenta. Espera, aun no quiero que comience la entrevista

Sakura: Pues no he comenzado, yo pregunté porque quise.

Shaoran: ¬¬, pues mejor avisa antes

Sakura: no pongas, esa cara…en la noche empezaremos, (le miro directamente a los ojos por unos segundos), ven voy a presentarte a mis amigas, (lo agarra del brazo y se lo lleva a donde están las otras)

Donde están las otras dos y se levantan de inmediato. Luego los otros dos llegan a ellas.

Sakura: Meiling-chan, Tomoyo-chan. El es Li Shaoran

Shaoran: ¿que estas haciendo aquí Meiling?

Meiling: pues verás…soy amiga de Sakura, ¿no te lo había dicho?

Shaoran: es que ya no te escucho cuando me hablas ¬¬

Meiling: ¡si que eres malo!

Sakura: ¿son novios?

Shaoran y Meiling: ¡Ni muerto (a), (gritan a Sakura dejándola paralizada)

Sakura: y-y-y-ya veo, ¿y entonces?

Meiling: una despistada total, veo que no te has dado cuenta de nuestros apellidos, el es mi primo fastidioso

Mientras Meiling hablaba con Sakura, Shaoran hablaba con Tomoyo

Tomoyo: Daidouji Tomoyo, gusto en conocerte Li-kun, (le sonríe)

Shaoran: ¿nos conocemos?

Tomoyo: Quizás, (sonríe)

Shaoran: -_Es raro, siento que la conozco pero no recuerdo haberla visto_-

Sakura: (se acerca a Shaoran), ¿que pasa, luces extraño

Shaoran: no es nada, (la mira)

Los recuerdos de sus sueños le vuelven a la cabeza con fuerza mientras miraba a Sakura.

Shaoran: (desvía la mirada), lo siento, debo irme. Tengo cosas que hacer, (se va a paso rápido)

Sakura: (mira como se aleja)

La tarde había pasado rápido y el solo miraba el techo desde su cama recostado de espalda. No pensaba en nada ni nadie solo sentía una sensación extraña la cual no podía describir. Giro sobre su cama varias veces tratando de quitar esa sensación pero mientras más trataba más se sentía extraño.

La tarde estaba calurosa, se saco casi toda la ropa quedando solo en boxers y luego se tiro en la cama cerrando poco a poco sus ojos quedando profundamente dormido.

Las horas pasaron la noche abundo Hong Kong, las estrellas brillaban con todo su esplendor y la luna iluminaba cada rincón y la cara de un joven de cabellos castaños el cual dormía profundamente pero eso acabo cuando sintió una extraña sensación.

Se despertó de golpe y libero su espada.

Shaoran: Sin duda es magia, pero se siente cerca y el apartamento de al lado esta desocupado, este piso esta todo desocupado, ¿cuando se mudo alguien, mientras dormía?

Pero de repente una figura apareció en su terraza, la ventana estaba abierta y el viento entraba haciendo que las cortinas danzaran con ellas. Una figura estaba en medio, llevaba una larga bata roja que se movía con el viento. Sus largos cabellos castaños se mecían con el viento y la luz de la luna la hacia ver mística y solo su sombra podía apreciarse.

Una delgada y curva cintura, su bata solo se abrochaba con la pequeña cinta en su cintura, poseía un gran escote y abajo la bata se separaba al inicio de sus muslos dando un toque muy sensual el cual éxito de inmediato al joven que observaba el cual dedujo de inmediato que se trataba de una mujer.

La mujer se acerco sensualmente a él, alzó su mano y toco sus labios, comenzó a deslizar su dedo cada vez más hasta llegar su miembro el cual estaba virilmente erecto. Quito su dedo de allí de inmediato y lo observo. Algunas nubes que tapaban la luna se quitaron de inmediato dejando ver la cara de la mujer.

Su asombro fue increíble. La periodista de la mañana, la feliz y angelical periodista estaba allí frente a él con una bata muy sexy a medio caer. Con un solo dedo fue capaz de excitarlo de inmediato, una sonrisa seductora se dibujo en la cara de joven periodista.

Sakura: Te has llevado una gran impresión por lo que veo, además en unos instantes ya te has vuelto loco por mí. Me miras como un niño pequeño, pareces un inocentón que no sabe que lo que va a pasar aunque con gusto puedo enseñarte, (su sonrisa se convirtió en una mucho más seductora)

Shaoran: ¿q-que estás haciendo aquí, (retrocedió un poco tratando de bajar su erección)

Sakura: ¿No lo habías notado?

Shaoran: ¿notar que?

Sakura: pensé que te habías dado cuenta de que yo tenía magia, pues yo lo note en ti cuando apenas pude hablarte

Shaoran: ¿q-que?

No podía creerlo, una simple muchacha que quien sabe de donde vino había descubierto al instante su aura de magia y el ni siquiera se había percatado de algo anormal. Él, el mago descendiente de Clow al cual nadie le había ganado, el cual ha entrenado por alguien no fue capaz de sentir una simple aura mágica.

Sakura: (cambio su tono a uno orgulloso), Pensaba que eras mejor con la magia pero veo que estas impresionado, creí haber sentido gran poder emerger de ti pero veo que eres como un "principiante"

Shaoran: No te creas mejor porque solo no me haya dado cuenta de algo pero es que…

Sakura: shhh, no hables y ahora deja esa espada porque ahora viene la "entrevista", (lo dijo en un tono muy seductivo y luego se acerco a el)

Se acerco a el con un paso muy seductivo, le quito la espada de las manos y se alejo. Suavemente y lentamente la espada la introdujo en donde estaba amarrada la bata y con un movimiento suave deshizo el amarre. La espada la lanzo lejos y luego agarro de la mano a Shaoran, lo sentó en la cama y ella encima de el.

No traía más ropa que su bata, se le había caído de los hombros dándole un toque muy sensual. Shaoran estaba embobado admirando a la belleza que estaba frente a sus ojos.

Ella comenzó a acariciarlo con sus manos su espalda y lo beso en los labios, el no se resistió y profundizo ese beso con un deseo indescriptible. El metió sus manos bajo la bata de ella y le toco la espalda, su cintura y sus muslos, centímetro a centímetro los recorría pues tenía toda la noche para deleitarse.

Se besaban y acarician con ardor, Shaoran dejo de besar los labios con un dulce sabor a fresa y empezó a recorrer su cuerpo besándolo a cada centímetro.

Su cuello, lo beso con intensidad provocando uno que otro suspiro de Sakura. Bajo hasta sus senos los cuales los beso con mucho deseo, primero el derecho y luego el izquierdo. Los dos lento y sensualmente **(Shao se ha vuelto un experto ¬)**

Pero de besos y caricias término, Shaoran sorprendió a Sakura con un movimiento brusco en la cual ella quedo acostada en la cama y el encima de ella con un brazo en cada lado al igual sin dejarle escapatoria.

Shaoran: Eres la primera, (le besa el cuello), eres la primera mujer, (le besa de nuevo), que me ha vuelto completamente loco (le besa en los labios)

Rápidamente le saca la bata a Sakura y el se saca sus boxers. Se pone en posición para penetrarla.

Shaoran: He caído en tu magia, Ying-Fa, (la mira directamente a los ojos)

De repente es como el mundo se hubiera detenido, la palabra Ying-Fa retumbo en la cabeza de Sakura y en la de Shaoran. Sintieron una sensación de nostalgia y sufrimiento pero a la vez una sensación placentera.

Shaoran alejo esas sensación y sin previo aviso la penetro rápidamente haciendo que un grito de dolor saliera de la boca de Sakura pero el no se detuvo. Siguió penetrándola como una forma de votar esa frustración que tenía en sus sueños, la frustración de que todo fuera un sueño, odiaba los sueños más que a nada porque es la realidad en la que queremos vivir y por ser solo un sueño lo odiaba y descargaba la ira con ella sin darse cuenta de eso.

Siguió penetrándola durante largos ratos y mientras se besaban con pasión y ardor, gemían sin control y de un abrir y cerrar de ojos el clímax llego con el último grito de lujuria.

Shaoran cayó e hizo girar a Sakura para que quedará encima de el y al fin poder dormir, quizás logro satisfacerse un poco pero dudas venían.

Los minutos pasaron, el miraba el techo de su habitación y tenía a Sakura encima, estaban con una cobija encima. Ella dormía placidamente mientras el solo pensaba.

¿Por qué ella llego a su habitación? ¿Que es lo que hacia ella aquí? ¿Por que tuvieron sexo? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

Las preguntas de Shaoran seguían sin parar, en un momento pensó que si le seguía el juego sensual a Sakura sus dudas se terminarían por un tiempo pero fue todo al revés. Le dolía la cabeza y por lo más que se preguntaba si ella era la chica de sus sueños. No pudo darse cuenta de ello todo fue tan rápido pero lento a la vez, no pudo concentrarse y la duda lo enloquecía pero no había nada más que hacer. No podía preguntarle tal cosa pensaría que estaba loco así que opto por lo más fácil…dormir.

La noche paso en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Los rayos del sol lo despertaron y el obedeció perezosamente, se sentó y se froto su ojo. Miro a su lado esperando encontrar a una bella durmiente de ojos esmeraldas y lo que hallo fue…

Nada…absolutamente nada, la cama estaba desecha, las sabanas se había salido y el tenía su ropa interior puesta. No había rastro de alguna bata o de que alguien hubiera estado allí.

Al parecer todo había sido un sueño…de nuevo.

**Notas de la autora: **¡holis a todos los lectores de DDS, ¿como están…enojaditos por el final, Si tal vez fui mala, ¡Mua-ja-ja-ja XD!

La verdad antes no pensaba hacer eso, todo fue algo raro, ¿no?

Espero que lo hayan entendido bien y lo hice con PASION como digo yo, estoy de mejor animo gracias a todos su reviews, muchas gracias.

¿Me ha quedado bien, sean sinceros, por cierto espero que les haya gustado, pues a mi si, fue un encuentro algo extraño pero se reencontraron.

Como ven la inocencia de Saku se ha ido con la falta de Shao XD, pues en los 7 años que no se vieron me lo robé (mentira, pero me hubiera gustado tenerlo para mi solita ¬), pues no se que mas decir, pues nada más.

**Agradecimientos a los reviews del capi 9.**

No consto con demasiado tiempo aunque se los agradazo, gracias a:

**Miko Katsumi, Viridiana, Relena Li, Lady Palas, Yuuko Hime, Lunita Kinomoto, Luna 310 (gracias por la idea de la periodista), MaoAyanamipl, Saku-696 o Saku-chan, Ghia-Hikari.**

Gracias a todas ustedes por sus apoyos y amenazas contra los viejos del Clan pues yo igual quiero matarlos lentamente y dolorosamente, ¡Mua-ja-ja-ja!

**Agradecimientos a los del capi 10:**

**Cynthia: **¡Holis, muchas gracias por tus ánimos que me han ayudado a subir el animo como vez -, me alegra que te este gustando el fic pues hago el mejor esfuerzo para que lo disfruten, ¡Nos vemos, Chau!

**Relena Li: **¡Holis Reli-chan, Si lo se, 7 años son demasiados, aunque ya dije en ese periodo me lo quede XD (me hubiera gustado TT), me encantaría que me pasarás esa canción que me recomendaste. De todos modos tratare de buscarla y gracias por la idea, seguramente si la encuentro aparece en el próximo capi.

¡Gracias por las felicitaciones del cumpleaños, no importa que sean algo atrasaditas, mejor el cuidado de tu salud, eso importa más -. Espero encontrarte de nuevo en MSN. Nos vemos y Cuídate.

**MaoAyanamipl: **¡Holis, te llamaré Mao-chan -, me puedes llamar Sakura-Neko, ¡Gracias por las felicidades de mi cumple, tienes razón un poco de tristeza no hace mal a nadie, así uno aprende a madurar o algo así nnU. Me alegra que te este gustando esto, ¡nos vemos y cuídate!

**Lunita Kinomoto**¡Holis, gracias por tus felicitaciones y que bueno que no me vas a matar nnU, que bueno que te este gustando como escribo pues así me gusta a mí porque me ha pasado que cuando veo una serie es muy impredecible lo que va a pasar y como me gustan las sorpresas pues esto lo hago así, me gusta ser impredecible. Pues aquí esta el capi siguiente que espero que te haya gustado.

A todo esto gracias por tus ánimos pues como puedes ver (bueno no se puede ver pero si percibir), estoy de mejor animo -. Y Sobre tu review, no ha quedado nada cursi, pues esta bonito y el estudio si quema el cerebro y me ha pasado nnU.

Gracias por las felicidades de nuevo, ¡Nos vemos y cuídate, amiga Luni-chan!

**Ghia-Hikari: **¡Holis, gracias por tus felicidades -, que bueno que te haya gustado el capi 10 pues esa era mi intención. Y la verdad si parece teleserie pero como vez Saku no quedo con hija aunque creo que di la impresión en el principio ojala que haya pasado eso nnU, ¡Gracias, cuídate, Bechos y abrachos para ti también!

**Yuuko-Hime: **¡Holis y gracias por tus felicidades, y sobre eso de que las personas te recuerdas las que te quieren y las que no nnU. Pues es verdad, a veces no te dejan hacer nada en tu cumple espero que lleves a cabo algún día tu "REVELACION CUMPLEAÑERA" XD. Me encanto eso de que mientras existo hago feliz a alguien, alguien en algún lugar debe estar feliz por mí (ojala que se Shao XD), y sobre el capi que bueno que te gusto y eso de asesinar al consejo, pues hay muchos que quieren, tal vez formen parte de "club de matar al consejo" XD, pues yo también voy a estar allí, ¡Gracias y cuídate, Chau!

**Saku-696: **¡Holis Saku-chan, gracias por tus felicidades y que bueno que te gusto el capi anterior y espero que este también. Pues dudo que haya un capi como el 10 de Saku, ya que esta historia es sobre Shao y en esta parte de la historia, Saku es un misterio ya verás porque. De nuevo gracias por tus felicidades y espero que no te den mucha tarea, ¡Bechos y abrazos para ti también, cuídate Saku-chan!

**Reservoir: **¡Holis, gracias por tus felicitaciones, que bueno que te este gustando la historia pues aquí esta la actualización espero que te guste, por cierto te he agregado al MSN mi mail es Karekano(guión bajo)yukino15. Espero hablar contigo algún día, ¡Chau!

**Kmy: **¡Holis Kmy-chan! Gracias por tus felicidades y gracias por las felicitaciones del fic espero que te haya gustado este capi, ¡Chau y cuídate!

Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios y felicitaciones, por cierto cumplí 14. Por si quieren saber algunas personas, espero que este capi se les haya hecho sorpresivo, ¿no, en la parte de la hija de Touya quise dar la impresión de que era hija de Saku, ¿fue así o no, quiero que me respondan con sinceridad solo por saber.

Pues no se que más puedo decir, otra vez gracias a todos y espero que les siga gustando esta historia y el final NO esta cerca XP.

Por cierto, ahora continuare Lluvia y luego el príncipe y yo.

Atte.

The wings of Sakura.


	12. El regreso del Deseo

¡Ejem!

Vuelvo aquí con ese fic, he de continuarlo porque tengo ganas.

Pero antes de que comiencen a leer, eso de que pasaron 7 años, bórrenselo de sus mentes. Han pasado 3 años, o sea Shao tiene 21 porque los cumplió en noviembre del año pasado y ahora están en primavera.

Eso era lo que quería decir, antes de que pregunten. ¿Por qué pasaron tres años, eso es parte de la historia que mas tarde se vendrá, y esa parte de la historia es un E+T O.O

¡Ahora al capi . !

_Capitulo 12: _**El regreso del deseo**

Si, todo había sido un sueño, otra vez. Se golpeo unas cuantas veces contra la pared para verificar si aun estaba soñando **(Yo hago eso xD)**, pero seguía todo igual.

-"Creo que el no ver una mujer atractiva en mucho tiempo me esta afectando haciendo que tenga sueños así con la primera mujer sexy que vea…"-

El silencio se apodero de la habitación.

-"¡Hey, eso es, el volver a ver una mujer atractiva en mucho tiempo me hizo fantasear con ella, por eso tuve este sueño, le di al clavo, Siiiii . !"-Shaoran gritaba de la emoción porque estaba muy seguro de su teoría y de esa forma terminaría su tortura.

Se vistió casualmente con una gran sonrisa, comenzó a desayunar con una gran sonrisa, ordeno su apartamento con una gran sonrisa. Hizo su cama con una gran cara de excitación a causa del recuerdo de su sueño.

Todo estaba resuelto, era simplemente un deseo por una mujer atractiva y eso era todo, a cualquiera le pasa. ¿O no, esos eran los pensamientos de Shaoran mientras el cielo desde su balcón el cual le traían mas recuerdos de su sueño.

-"Quizás otro paseo al aire libre me calme un poco, tal vez…"-Así que se decidió a dar un paseo por algún lugar cerca-"Pero llevaré mi guitarra . ".

Si su otra pasión, la guitarra, era su instrumento favorito aparte del violín y el piano pero la guitarra le apasionaba, a veces tocaba guitarra eléctrica ero era cuanto estaba enojada y expresaba su furia con una canción muy rápida y fuerte que expresaba mucha furia y lo hacia muy bien, pero otras veces como esta sacaba su guitarra normal e iba a tocar a algún lugar una pacifica y tranquilizante canción.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Estaba en un parque, un gran parque con una hermosa fuente en medio con un bello ángel con una vasija de donde salía el agua.

Cerró sus ojos y comenzó a tocar una hermosa melodía, el viento soplaba lentamente al compás de la música, un silencio pacifico abundo todo el parque y solo la melodía de la guitarra se escuchaba por todos lados.

Largo pasó, el seguía tocando su preciada guitarra y nadie se atrevía a molestarle. Ya que la gente que acostumbraba a estar por esos alrededores también estaba acostumbraba a escuchar las canciones de Shaoran las cuales relajaban a cualquiera…

Cuando termino su canción escuchó un pequeño aplauso y un "¡bravo, fabuloso!" de una voz de una niña pequeña.

Shaoran abrió sus ojos y se encontró con una niña de largo cabello negro y ojos cafés. Una niña aproximadamente de 4 años. La miró fijamente ya que sentía la sensación de que esa niña ya la había visto.

-"Hola"-Dijo Shaoran sonriente y amigablemente.

-"Hola . Ruby, mi nombre es Ruby¿y tu?"-Preguntó la niña muy sonriente.

-"Lee Shaoran¿Así que te gusto la canción que estaba tocando?"-

-"¡Si!"-Dijo la niña con entusiasmo.

-"Entonces tocaré otra"-Y cerró sus ojos de nuevo y comenzó a tocar una dulce melodía.

Unos minutos pasaron y el termino su canción recibiendo otro aplauso y alabanzas de la pequeña niña.

-"Por lo que veo te ha gustado, me alegro por ello"-Sonrío ampliamente.

-"¡Ruby-chan!"-Una fuerte voz se escuchaba por el parque, una voz de desesperación y miedo.

-"Parece que tu madre te esta llamando, ve con ella"-Dijo Shaoran viendo que la madre aun no veía a su hija.

-"¡MAMÁ AQUÍ TOY!"-Grito la niña del lugar en que estaba haciendo señas con su brazo y una gran sonrisa.

La mujer se acercó corriendo hacia la niña y cuando llego abrazo a la niña con mucha ternura.

-"Pensé que te había pasado algo malo, nunca mas te separes de mi Ruby, no vuelvas a hacerlo"-

-"Mamá, taba con tío Shao, taba escuchado su melodía"-

-"¿Eh, Tío, Shao o.o?"-Estaba así: o.o Nadie antes le había Shao ni menos tío y ni siquiera era su tío y apenas le conocía. Pero el no conocía mucho la actitud de los pequeños a eso se debía su impresión.

-"Eh Hola. _¡Es Li Shaoran, vaya que coincidencia,_ Em gracias por cuidar de mi hija, yo soy Nakuru, esposa de Touya hermano mayor de Sakura Kinomoto. Gusto en conocerte "-Sonrío Nakuru amigablemente.

-"Lee Shaoran. El gusto es mío. Por eso su hija me parecía conocida, ayer mientras Kinomoto se me presentaba esa niña cayo y ella fue a ayudarla. Es una niña muy agradable"-

-"Nada comparada a su padre jejejeje. El siempre es un gruñón pero con las cosas que le molestan como contigo jejeje"-

-"¿Conmigo oO? Pero si ni lo conozco"-Dijo Shaoran muy confuso.

-"Oh perdón, me confundí no era con contigo, era…era con…con Tito, si eso, con Tito es que el siempre molestaba a su hermanita Sakura y eso le enfurecía pero eso es otra historia además que Tito se fue jejeje nnU"-Sonreía nerviosa con la esperanza de que su mentira hubiera funcionado.

-"Tito o.o, que nombre tan extraño pero original o.o"-Dijo Shaoran creyéndose la mentira de un bocado.

-"Eh si, Tito es que el es…original, jejeje nnU"-

-"Si es un nombre muy original, bastante original diría yo, en cambio mi nombre esta muy repetido, bueno Lee es bastante repetido pero Shaoran mmm…no lo he escuchado mucho. Solo en un juego o.o si solo en un juego, que por cierto era muy malo"-

-"_Vaya ahora veo que Shaoran se ha vuelto algo…extraño. _Ah por cierto, tengo que irme, eres alguien bien simpático. Bueno nos vemos Lee. Que tengas un buen día. _Touya no me va a creer que me encontré a su peor pesadilla xD"_-Y así se fue como siempre feliz de la vida.

-"Oh se fue rápido y no pude despedirme correctamente. ¿Que fue lo que estuve diciendo, a veces digo cosas muy extrañas pero si soy reconocido por mi frialdad de glaciar ¿Por qué a veces actuó tan…extraño, como ahora, estoy hablando conmigo mismo¡maldición, estoy volviéndome muy extraño . !"-

-"¡Hola Shaoran n.n!"-Dijo una voz angelical y risueña.

-"¿Eh?"-Da media vuelta-"¡Kinomoto!"-Su corazón salto de la impresión.

-"Buenos días Sha-o-ran n.n"-Dijo aun más risueña.

-"B-b-buenos d-días"-Dijo algo nervioso.

-"Ah perdón, dije que te entrevistaría y se supone que tenia que ser ayer pero estaba arreglando mi departamento pero tarde años en eso y pues…no alcance a entrevistarte. Perdón"-Dijo apenada.

-"Hey, no hay necesidad de que pidas perdón, es solo una entrevista y tengo todos estos días libres"-

-"¡Que bien n.n!"-Dijo más sonriente que nunca, llena de emoción.

-"Pareces una niña jejeje"-Dijo amablemente y sonriendo ampliamente.

-"Y tu, ahora que te veo mejor pareces alguien muy agradable, pensaba que eras un oso gruñón"-Dijo con total inocencia.

-"¿Oso o.o?"-

-"Ah perdón…un lobo"-Dijo lentamente mirándolo fijamente con una mirada muy extraña que dejaba de un lado la inocencia-"Un fuerte pero gruñón lobo"-Siguió con esa mirada por unos instantes pero luego la cambio a su otra mirada de inocencia-"Si eres un lobo…espero que no me comas…"-Dijo con un tono seductor que no paso desapercibido por parte de Shaoran.

Shaoran sintió algo extraño dentro de si, sintió algo extraño en todo su cuerpo, se estaba excitando de nuevo. Sus sueños aparecieron frente a sus ojos, miles de imágenes al segundo y cada una de ellas lo excitaba cada vez más…

-"¿Te sientes bien?"-Dijo Sakura con total naturalidad y acercándose a el.

-"S-si claro que estoy bien, es solo que…que no pude dormir bien y cuando no duermo bien me mareo, si eso es lo que pasa pero no es nada grave"-Mintio Shaoran mirando hacia otra parte que no fuera Sakura.

-"¿Quieres que te lleve hasta tu casa?"-Preguntó Sakura inocentemente.

-"¡No!"-Grito Shaoran asustando a Sakura-"Perdón…no hay problema, yo puedo volver"-La miro nuevamente, asustada e indefensa, miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta ni que de viento había…

De pronto Shaoran sintió algo dentro de si, comenzó a recordar sus sueños de nuevo. Comenzó a pensar en esos momentos sobre que podía hacer con ella. El parque desabitado, llenos de arbustos, nadie sabría que el estaría… ¿Violándosela?

Se detuvo en seco cuando ese pensamiento vino a su cabeza, claro, si se le ocurría hacer algo con ella en ese parque, era como violarla, seguramente ella era tan inocente que ni idea de lo que el estaba pensando en esos momentos.

Lo peor de todo, que cuando el quería algo lo obtenía a toda costa, y ahora ese algo…era Kinomoto. Quería tenerla para el solo, bajo su mandamiento, para hacer con ella lo que el quisiera como venganza de tanto tiempo de espera por alguien quien pudiera satisfacer el deseo de sus sueños.

Pero no podía, su maldita mente lógica intervino, no podía hacerle eso. Sería aprovecharse de ella y eso que ni siquiera tenía la culpa, simplemente una joven bonita e inocente hacia que la deseara pero viendo como era ella, sería como matar todo lo bello de ella y eso no se lo perdonaría jamás.

Así que tomo paso, cerró sus ojos, respiró hondamente y se fue diciendo un hasta luego a Sakura sin siquiera mirarla.

&&&&&&&&&&&

Llego a su departamento, se metió a la tina por mucho rato. Salio con una bata azul y su cabello mojado hacia abajo.

Se tiró en su cama y se puso a mirar el techo dejando que sus ojos se cerraran sin que el quisiera, cerro sus ojos hasta quedar profundamente dormido…

Largo rato de sueño apasionado, despertó de golpe todo sudado y excitado dándose cuenta de que había soñado otra vez con ella.

**Hoy desperté con un montón  
De marcas en mi piel  
Alguien por la noche me las dejó...**

Podía sentir aun los besos de ella en su piel, tan reales pero tan irreales a la vez. De un momento se percató de que no estaba solo en la habitación, era de noche y todo estaba oscuro pero el sentía una presencia…un perfume a fresas.

**Quiero saber si esto fue la magia  
De tus labios...  
Hay perfume de mujer  
Flotando aquí...**

Esto le pasaba también por leer esa nóvela de pasión, que se titulaba "La mujer de mis sueños", era muy parecido a lo que le pasaba pero había una diferencia, al parecer este cuento nunca tenía fin. Pero algo de lo cual estaba seguro, era que ella, a pesar de haberla visto hace poco en persona…se dio de cuenta de que ella lo tenía loco de deseo. Al igual como hizo la mujer de la novela con su hombre.

**El conjuro de un cuento de amor  
Ya me atrapó lo puedo sentir**

De repente ella apareció en un costado, en una esquina. Estaba mirándolo fijamente, llevaba la misma bata de la otra noche. Esa bata de color rojo intenso. Ella se acerco seductoramente a él y se sentó en sus piernas.

-"¿Me extrañaste?"-Pregunto seductoramente para luego recibir un ataque de besos por parte del ambarino.

**Y por las noches puedo sentir su calor  
Su dulce magia, me hace perder la razón  
**

Estaba enamorado de esta mujer¿enamorado o loco de deseo, pero sin duda cualquiera de las cosas, esa mujer ya estaba en su corazón torturándolo lentamente.

**Y de mis sueños creo que un día escapó  
Para esconderse dentro de mi corazón...**

Y de un dos por tres despertó al igual como lo hizo en su sueño. Pero esta vez había una diferencia. Ella no estaba allí. Se levanto y vio su reflejo, su pobre reflejo, todo sudado y excitado por una mujer que apenas conoce. Una mujer que lo vuelve loco cada noche. Si solo ese sueño pudiera hacerse realidad, si solo tuviera el valor de ir a acostarse con ella pero no podía porque su maldito sentido lógico no lo permitía.

**Estoy aquí, frente al gran espejo  
Para convencer a los duendes que dirán  
Cómo llegar a aprender el hechizo ideal  
Que junte los sueños con la realidad**

Volvió a tirarse en la cama. Sabiendo lo que se venía, otro sueño con ella, otro sueño igual a los otros con algunos cambios pero siempre el mismo final. Nada, la nada era lo que siempre se encontraba al despertar, pero ahora no iba a pensar más en ello y se dispuso a dormir y esperar a que su mujer de los sueños apareciera a atacarlo de nuevo.

**Y por las noches puedo sentir su calor  
Su dulce magia, me hace perder la razón  
Y de mis sueños creo que un día escapó  
Para esconderse dentro de mi corazón...**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Dos horas pasaron, el estaba en el clímax de su sueño pero de repente todo termino cuando escucho… ¿El timbre?

-"¿Quién puede ser a las 10 de la noche?"-Se arreglo un poco la bata y se dirigió la puerta.

Casi se muere de la impresión cuando se encuentra con ella, en frente de su puerta, tan inocente como siempre y con una bata de dormir… ¡Roja exactamente igual a la de sus sueños!

Ella estaba allí parada viéndolo fijamente y el hacia lo mismo con ella, la devoraba con la mirada.

Pero se dio cuenta de que ella traiga algo al lado…

-"Tu guitarra se te quedo en el parque, no alcance a traértela antes porque tuve cosas que hacer y recién llego ahora porque me equivoque de piso, puerta unas 20 veces. Espero no haberte molestado"-Dijo ella algo apenada.

-"No para nada no te preocupes, todo esta bien además estaba despierto. Por cierto¿no quieres pasar a tomar algo?"-Preguntó el amablemente esperando a que ella aceptara para luego el pudiera aprovecharse.

-"De acuerdo, además aun no tengo sueño"-Dijo ella sonriendo.

-"La noche aun es joven"-Dijo Shaoran dejando pasar a Sakura y cerrando la puerta con llave tras de ella…-"La ducha aun es joven…"-Dijo por ultimo cuando cerró definitivamente la puerta.

_**Continuara……..**_

Notas de malvada autora XD:

Hola a todos!

Bueno primero q todo, no era mi intención hacerlo tan corto, ni siquiera pensé en hacer lo que hice, nunca tuve pensando hacer eso pero no se me ocurría como seguir la situación.

A mi gusto, me gustó como quedo pero no se que seguirá al próximo capi S así que tratare de actualizar rápido aunque también tengo que terminar mis historias mías, unas originales de ninguna serie o.o todo creado por mi o.o

Si a alguien le interesa leer unas de esas historias y darme su opinión, solo díganme si quieren para tener opiniones. Además como no puedo ponerlas porque no pertenecen a ninguna serie S

Bueno en fin, si se quieren contactar conmigo, mi mail esta en mi profile.

Ah sip, mi nick lo cambie XD me aburrió el q tenía, era muy largo, así q me puse así, CAMUI es el apellido de mi ídolo, cantante, y amor favorito XD

GACKT CAMUI XD

Ah si, si quieren me llaman Mary que es mi nick q uso en todos lados, ya q mi nombre es María o.o

No se q mas decir, ah sip sobre la canción, es la primera vez que hago esto y si no quedo bien, pues no se S

Sobre las canciones q toca Shao por la guitarra, realmente existen, ya que me base en unas melodías q tengo o.o (las cosas q digo XD)

Gracias Relena-li por la sugerencia de la canción Y gracias a todos por sus reviews.

Ahora seguire con lo otro, y se viene el siguiente capi de Tu y Yo o.o

Q no se q voy a hacer XD

Se despide, un saludo a todos y cuidence!

ATTE….

MARY CAMUI

Chau!

**.:ARRIBA L'ARCENCIEL Y GACKT:.**

XD


End file.
